Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: A New Threat
by GodEaterBurstFan
Summary: It is 0086 of the Mid-Childan Calendar and Mid-Childa is peaceful. With the Huckebein threat eliminated, the Special Duty Section 6 disbanded and returned to their post. They hoped that Mid-Childa would remain peaceful but a new threat will rise up forcing the TSAB to response to the threat. Alyssa Nakajima, a normal girl, gets involved after joining the TSAB. Can she deal with it?
1. Character Biography

Nanoha Fanfiction Character Biography

**A/N: This is all the information on my original character.**

**Note: Alyssa's combat move list will expand some more through the fanfiction.  
**

**Note #2: Alyssa switches between her Hurricane Style, her Crismon Blaze-Fire magic, and her sword-fighting skills based on the situation she find herself in.)**

* * *

Name: Alyssa Nakajima (not related to the Nakajima family)(later changes her name to Alyssa T. Harlaown)

Age: 18

Place of Birth: Mid-Childa

Hair color: Crimson Red

Eye color: Crimson Red

Magic System: Ancient Belkin/ Modern Belkin Hybrid

Mana Color: Crimson Red

Device: Arm Schneider (Undeployed: A pair of fingerless gloves similar to Caro's)

(Deployed: A pair of elbow length fingerless gloves that are similar to Sieglinde Jeremiah's but are Crimson Red with Black accents and trim.)

Appearance: She wears a red t-shirt, a red skirt with black trim, and a pair of black thigh-highs most of the time. She also wears her device, Arm Schneider which takes the form of a pair of fingerless gloves similar to Caro's, on her hands at all times. She has shoulder length Crimson Red hair. She is about 5'4 and is very athletic due to her physical training.

Appearance in combat: Her barrier jacket is similar to Sieglinde Jeremiah's but hers is mostly crimson red instead of black, the accents and trim of Alyssa's barrier jacket are black instead of the white color on Sieglinde Jeremiah's, and all the metal parts of Alyssa's barrier jacket and gloves are silver-colored instead of the gold-colored ones on Jeremiah's. Alyssa's elbow length fingerless gloves are also Crimson Red with black highlights and trim instead of the black and purple ones that Jeremiah wears. Her shoulder length red hair turns into a long ponytail which is held up by a black ribbon.

Friends: Vivio Takamachi

Corona Timil

Rio Wesley

Einhart Stratos

Fighting style: She is a melee fighter that is well-known for her extremely high speed and her use of deception in order to land a devastating blow when the enemy least expects it. Her speed is considered on par with True Sonic Form Fate during the Eclipse Incident (The Nanoha Force Manga). Her speed allows her to create after-images of herself which distracts the enemy long enough for her to land a hit. The kinetic energy from one of her punches or kicks can level a building. She never uses any long range magic spells or shooting spells due to her pure melee oriented training. She mostly channels her mana into her fists and her legs in order to increase their destructive potential. Her endurance is also known to be second only to Vivio's.

Personality: She is very cheerful and friendly. She loves to tease Vivio by calling her "Your Majesty" out in public which Vivio doesn't mind because she is used to it. She is very relaxed most of the time but she does get serious when her friends are in danger. In combat, she is a very serious fighter that you shouldn't underestimate unless you want to get beaten up badly."

Family: She is an orphan whose been living by herself for about 8 years. Her mother and father died due to a car accident. She has relatives on Earth but they disowned her after her parents died. She survives on the money she earns on top of her inheritance from her parents.

Interesting fact about her: She is a descendant of the Saint Kaiser whom came before Olivie Sägebrecht (the Saint Kaiser Vivio was cloned from). She doesn't know about her heritage until a bit later.

* * *

**Combat Moves**:

**Hurricane Style (Alyssa's Ancient Belkin Fighting Style)**

**Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick-** Alyssa kicks up in an upward arch with her left leg which staggers opponents. She then slam the opponent down with a downward arch kick using her right leg.

**Hurricane Assault Strike- **Alyssa channels mana into her legs before executing a powerful scissor kick. She then proceeds to barrage the enemies with salvos of punches and kicks. She ends with a powerful downward kick which releases powerful shockwaves from the shoe of her Barrier Jacket.

**Hurricane Sonic Assault Drive- **An upgraded version of her Sonic Assault Drive where she kicks the opponents 100 times before finishing with Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick.

**Hurricane Burst Assault Strike- **Alyssa kicks the opponent in the chest once. She then teleports behind the opponent and deliver a flurry of 10 kicks. She then ends it with a powerful downward shin kick.

**Hurricane Air Assault Drive- **Alyssa kicks the opponent up with the first strike of Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick. She then teleports around while kicking the opponent in mid-air. She then kicks the opponent down with a shin kick. She finishes the move by stomping on the opponent's torso while he/she is on the ground.

**Hurricane Style: Earth Shaker- **Alyssa stores mana in her Barrier Jacket. She then releases it in the form of a shock waves that blows away enemies all around her.

**Hurricane Style: Wind Riser- **Alyssa charges mana into her fist before punching the ground. The force of the attack blows the enemies all around her up into the air. She finishes the attack by using Hurricane Assault Strike.

**Hurricane Style: Healing Rain- **Alyssa uses her right hand to charge a mana ball which releases a powerful healing aura which heals her and all allies in range.

**Hurricane Phoenix Drop-** Alyssa teleports into the air above an area and then channels mana into her legs. She then descend towards the ground before using the 2nd hit of the Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick to impact the ground which causes a large crater. A large mana burst follows the impact which blows all enemies in the area of effect into the air. A second mana burst then follows which blows all enemies away.

**Hurricane Revolver Spike- **Alyssa uses Flash Step to get close to the opponent before delivering three powerful roundhouse kicks to the opponent's torso at extremely high speed. She then hits the opponent's abdomen with her knee. She finishes the move by teleporting behind the opponent and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick using her shin to her opponent's back.

**Hurricane Twin Drive- **Alyssa "Flash Steps" towards the enemy at extremely high speed. She the crouches down before delivering a powerful punch the opponent's torso. As the enemy reels forward due to Alyssa's first hit, Alyssa slams down on the opponent's neck with her elbow. She then finishes the move by slamming her knee into the opponent's chin before kicking the opponent away from her.

**Hurricane Drive Stinger-** Alyssa "Flash Steps" towards an opponent and uses the kinetic energy gained to deliver a powerful punch which knocks the opponent's weapon away. She then proceed to rapidly deliver punches and kicks to the opponent's pressure points and joints which slows down their movement speed and mana transfer rate dramatically (approximately 200% according to her). She then finishes the move by kicking the opponent away from her and comboing into her Hurricane Revolver Spike while the opponent is still in mid-air.

* * *

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Skills ****(Ancient Belkin fire magic that is unique to Alyssa's blood-line)***

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Napalm Strike- **Alyssa summons 40 Ancient Belkin Mana Circles around her opponent. Each mana circle fires a salvo of 10 crimson-red and black fire lances towards the enemy. The lances move at the same speed as Alyssa at full speed. Each fire lance has the ability to pierce through mana shields and mana barriers. The lances then explode on contact. This attack inflicts a burn debuff upon the opponent. The debuff saps the opponent strength and mana.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Assault Lancer-** Alyssa summons ten Ancient Belkin Mana Circles above her head. Each mana circle materializes 10 crimson-red and black sword-lances that are two meters long and they have homing capabilities. Alyssa then fires off two salvos at a time until all mana circles had expended all their sword-lances. Alyssa then summons an Ancient Belkin mana circle below her opponent. After a second, one hundred more homing sword-lances appears in the air above the target. On Alyssa's command, they accelerate towards the target at high speed before impacting the ground and exploding. This attack covers a really wide area.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Sealing Strike-** Alyssa uses "Flash Step" to get close to an opponent. As she as Alyssa closes in on her opponent, she deliver ten strikes to the opponents forehead, shoulders, torso, arms and legs. Each strike leaves two seals on the opponent but the opponent can't see it. Each seal debuffs the opponents attack power, attack speed, movement speed, magic resistance by 90% and they last for the whole battle. This attack also increases the damage of all future Crimson Blaze-Fire attacks by 200%. Alyssa can also detonate the seals as well which cause severe damage to opponents but it sacrifices the seals.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Summoning**- A large Ancient Belkin mana circle appears below Alyssa's feet. After a few seconds, Feuerdrache, a four legged crimson-red armored fire dragon appears behind her. Feuerdrache attacks the enemy by shooting two crimson-red fire beams at the opponent. She then flies up into the air before saturating the area with highly destructive fireballs which burns the area indefinitely. She only listens to Alyssa since she is the descendant of the Saint Kaiser bloodline whom she was charged with protecting. She becomes Alyssa's "familiar" after summoning but she is unique in the fact that she doesn't require any mana from her. She takes a form of a little crimson-red pet dragon that follows Alyssa whenever she is not in combat.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Sakura**- Alyssa absorbs any debuffs that had been inflicted on her into her body. She then converts that debuff into Crimson Blaze-Fire mana which is turned into a buff that boosts her speed, defense, and magic damage by 400%.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Stinger-** Alyssa summons crimson-red fire needles in front of her after "Flash-stepping" towards her opponent. Alyssa then proceeds to slam the needles into the opponent's pressure points and mana transfer points with her fists. This attack completely stops the opponent's mana flow while paralyzing the opponent at the same time.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Geyser**- Alyssa summons an Ancient Belkin mana circle below the opponent's feet. After few second later, a powerful flame geyser shoots up from the mana circle which forces the opponent into the air. Alyssa then summons another Ancient Belkin mana circle above the opponent which releases another flame geyser. The second flame geyser then slams the opponent into the ground.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Claymore Assault- **Alyssa materializes an extremely large claymore in her right hand using her mana. She charges forward at extremely high speed before slashing horizontally. She then slashes up which launches the opponent up into the air. Alyssa then dashes up into the air before slashing her opponent repeatedly in mid-air. She then teleports above the target before absorbing mana into her sword. Alyssa then deliver a powerful downward slash that slams the opponent into the ground. She finishes the attack by summoning a large sword-lance which slams into the ground where the opponent is lying. Alyssa gets to keep the claymore after the attack so she can use it in battle and its durability is on par with Alyssa's endurance.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade**- Alyssa materializes a crimson-red Ancient Belkin mana circle in front of her which generates a barrier which provides 360 degrees of protection. The barrier also absorbs kinetic and magical energy which it uses to reinforce itself.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Binding Lock**- Alyssa summons crimson-red fire chains which binds the opponent arms and legs. The chains absorb kinetic energy and magical energy and turns it into flames which sap the opponent's energy.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Burst Cannon**- Alyssa summons a large Ancient Belkin mana circle in front of her. She then touches it with her right hand which causes the mana circle to absorb all the mana in the area. When the attack is fully charged, the mana circle releases a powerful fire beam which could blast through magical barriers. She can charge the attack while on the move.

**Crimson Blaze-Fire Burst Flare-** Alyssa sets up "fire mines" on any surface. The mines then camouflage themselves with their surroundings so that they are undetectable to the naked eye and scanners. The fire mines detonate either when the enemy walks nearby it or when Alyssa detonates it manually. The detonation causes a wall of fire to rise up from the ground into the air effectively blocking the enemy's movement or severely injuring them.

*Alyssa gains all of her Crimson Blaze-Fire skills after Chapter 14 of my Fanfiction. The process of acquiring the skills reveals a seal on the back of each of her hands. The seal is an Ancient Belkin mana circle which is surrounded by a ring of crimson-red fire. These seals are inactive most of the time and they glow crimson red when she enters combat and when she uses her Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities.

* * *

**Alyssa' Sword-fighting Skills**** (This list will expand more throughout the Fanfiction.)**

**Sonic Blade- **Alyssa slashes horizontally in order to parry her opponent's weapon. She then delivers a powerful downwards slash with her claymore using both hands. This attack can break through heavy mana armor and heavy blast doors.

**Sonic Piercer- **Alyssa rushes towards her enemy at extremely high speeds. During that time, she draws back her arm. The tip of the blade gets pointed forward towards the opponent and it starts to absorb mana from the surrounding area. When Alyssa gets close to the opponents, she thrusts her claymore forward which accelerates it at high speed. This could pierce through armor and magic barriers. After the attack penetrates the target, it releases all its gathered mana in an explosion which blows back the opponent.

**Hurricane Blade- **Alyssa "Flash Steps" behind her opponents before slashing upwards with her claymore which launches her opponent into the air. Alyssa then teleports above her opponent before slashing downwards which slams the opponent into the ground.

**Burning Slash-** Alyssa infused her claymore with her Blaze-Fire mana before teleporting behind her opponent. She then swings her claymore downwards at high speed towards the opponent.

**Blade Assault Burst**- Alyssa uses her claymore to block an opponent's attack. After blocking, she counterattacks by delivering a horizontal slash to her opponent. The counterattack happens so extremely quickly that time slows down dramatically for the opponent. After the counter-attack, Alyssa dashes back and forth while slashing the opponent from various angles before slashing the opponent up into the air. Alyssa gets progressively faster and faster after each attack. This extreme boost in speed causes after-images to form which delivers attacks to the opponent in mid-air. Alyssa finishes the attack by delivering a hypersonic downwards slash which launches the opponent to the ground.

**Dark Feint Strike- **Alyssa intentionally leaves herself open to an enemy attack while she waits for her chance to counter attack. She allows the opponent weapon to make contact with her. After the opponent's attack makes contact, Alyssa teleports behind the opponent before delivering three extremely quick slashes in a Z pattern to her opponent's body. She then uses the momentum from the slashes to turn so that she faces away from the opponent. She then quickly rotates her claymore so that the blade is facing backwards before she delivers a powerful sword thrust to the opponent.

**Weapon Breaker Strike-** Alyssa charges her claymore with her mana as she waits for the opponent to attack. Alyssa quickly analyzes the enemy's weapon for any weak points that she could exploit. When the opponent's weapon gets close to her, Alyssa delivers a powerful strike to the weak points of her opponent's weapon which causes it to either shatter or to sustain critical damage.

**Thousand Stinger-** Alyssa delivers a powerful slash to her opponent's weapon which knocks them out of her opponent's hand. She then delivers twenty extremely rapid stabs to various parts of her opponent's body before stabbing through her opponent with her sword. She then finishes the attack by pulling out her sword.

* * *

**Strike Arts**** (Alyssa's Modern Belkin Fighting Style)**

**Sonic Assault Drive- **Alyssa kicks the opponent in the torso 10 times before finishing with a powerful shin kick.

**Falcon Drop Kick-** Alyssa teleports in the air above the opponent and then delivers a powerful downward kick.

**Accel Smash-** Alyssa dashes forward at extremely high speeds. Alyssa then ducks down before delivering a powerful uppercut to the opponent. (Learned from Vivio)

* * *

**Movement Spells**

**Sonic Move-** She uses mana in order to rapidly move from place to place at extremely high speeds. (Learned from Fate)

**Sonic Form- **In this mode, her speed increases by 100% (Learned from Fate)

**True Sonic Form-** An improvement of Sonic Form. Her speed is increased by 200%. She still retains her normal Barrier Jacket. (Learned from Fate)

**Jet Step-** Alyssa's uses both legs to launch herself at extremely high speed. She looks like she is teleporting when using this.

**Flash Step- **Upgraded version of Jet Step which only requires having one leg on the ground. She launches herself in any direction at twice her normal speed.

* * *

**Special Attack**

**Hurricane Style: Sacred Vortex Devastator*- **Alyssa "Flash Steps" up into the air and slams the ground using Hurricane Phoenix Drop. Both mana bursts lifts the target up which juggles them up into the air. A crimson-red Ancient Belkin mana circle appears under her feet which causes a crimson-red tornado to form around her. A few seconds later, another crimson-red Ancient Belkin mana circle forms under Alyssa inside the previous one which cause another crimson-red tornado to materialize within the first one. The enemies trapped in between the two tornadoes gets bounced back and forth in-between the two tornadoes. Alyssa teleports outside the tornadoes and starts dashing back and forth while attacking the enemies that are trapped in-between the two tornadoes. She then finishes the attack by teleporting above the tornadoes before delivering a mana-charged shin kick downwards. The force of Alyssa's kick compresses the two mana tornadoes which causes them to implode which damages the opponent. Finally, the resulting explosions blows the enemies away while juggling them in the air which leaves them open to attacks by her friends.

**Special Attack Breakdown**

Special Attack Rank: SS+

Number of total hits: 250 x (# of enemies)

Modified Hurricane Phoenix Drop: 40 hits (to all enemies hit with HPD)

Air Juggle Hits: 40 hits (to all enemies that gets lifted up)

Tornado Bouncing hits: 40 hits (to all enemies trapped within the tornadoes)

Dash attack hits: 40 hits (to each enemy trapped within the tornadoes)

Implosion hits: 40 hits (to all enemies trapped within the implosion)

Explosion Shockwave hits: 50 hits (to each enemy that gets air juggled)

***Note:** This special along with the Hurricane Style has been passed down genetically through the Saint Kaiser bloodline which Alyssa is descended from. Alyssa is also the only one in her Saint Kaiser bloodline who could use Hurricane Style: Sacred Vortex Devastator to its fullest potential.


	2. Chapter 0 (Prologue)

Prologue: A Robbery Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. All I own is my original character and the evil organization. No copyright intended.**

***Please review and comment.***

* * *

It was the year 0086 of the Mid-Childan Calendar and Mid-Childa is peaceful. Five years ago, Mid-Childa became the site of multiple clashes between the Huckebein Family and the TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 which was led by its commander, Hayate Yagami. The TSAB had been chasing the Huckebein Family from planet to planet which climaxed in a battle in the skies over Mid-Childa. The Esquad Hückebein engaged in combat with the TSAB's battleship, Wolfram. All Special Service Section 6 members fought against all the Reacted members of the Huckebein. The Huckebein Family had had the upper hand due to their immunity to magic damage. The TSAB regained the advantage when they used the Eclipse Virus data they gathered from Thouma to develop Anti-Eclipse weapons. The resulting battle resulted in a decisive victory for the TSAB with the Esquad Hückebein destroyed and all of the Huckebein captured. All the Huckebeins were charged for terrorism and were convicted. Before their confinement, each Huckebein was injected with anti-viral drug which cured them of the Eclipse Virus. With the Huckebeins defeated, Special Duty Section 6 disbanded and its member returned to their positions thinking that the Mid-Childa was at peace once again but they were wrong. Five years later, a new threat would bring terror to Mid-Childa forcing the TSAB to respond and counter the threat.

**Mid-Childan Shopping District**

**Mid-Childan Fashions**

**February 6, 0086**

**12 P.M.**

Alyssa Nakajima was in Mid-Childan Fashions looking around for clothes before she met up with her friends. Alyssa and her friends had planned to hang out and watch movies together at 12 P.M. but her friends were running a little late since they lived an hour away in the suburbs outside the city of Cranagan. One of her friends, Vivio Takamachi, recommended the store to her because it had the best fashions for the lowest prices. Vivio's friend, Isis Egret, owned the place so Alyssa often got great deals and great fashion advice from her. Isis wasn't in the store today due to her being called in to assist the TSAB. Alyssa wasn't bothered by this since all the sales associates were well versed in all the latest fashion trends. The associate had assisted her in picking out a red and black top that matched her body perfectly which made Alyssa happy. Alyssa was about to pay for her purchase at the register when four men wearing all black entered the store carrying duffle bags. The four men looked around suspiciously before one of them took out a handgun from underneath his jacket.

"Everyone! Get on the floor, now!" The handgun wielding robber yelled as his fellow robbers took out fully automatic rifles from their duffle bags. Everyone got down on the floor except for Alyssa who was still standing at the register. This caused the robber to walk up to Alyssa demanding that she obey his orders.

"Hey, Missy. Get on the floor, now." the robber demanded as he pointed his gun at her. His three other buddies were checking the back of the store making sure no one escapes. That left only Alyssa and the one robber at the front of the store. This was the perfect situation for Alyssa as she could take him out at her leisure without having to deal with the other three yet.

Alyssa let out a sly smile despite having a gun pointed at her. This particular robber didn't have the slightest clue who he was messing with. Alyssa's smile caused the robber to be irritated so he cocked back the hammer of the pistol. The robber's finger was slowly pulling back on the trigger.

"Excuse me." Alyssa answered irritably as she kicked the robber in the torso with her right leg which sent him flying into the opposite wall. This caused the three other robbers to rush to the front of the store where Alyssa was with guns loaded.

"Okay, Missy! That's enough trouble making for you, today. Now, be a nice girl and get down on your knees before we have to get violent with you!" One of the robbers yelled as he aimed his assault rifle at her.

"Arm Schneider. Get ready to enter combat." Alyssa commanded as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Understood, Master." a feminine voice answered as crimson red mana surrounded both Arm Schneider and Alyssa.

The fingerless gloves on Alyssa's hands started glowing with a crimson color light. The crimson light started to travel up her arms. The light stopped at her elbows before it discharged which revealed a pair of elbow length fingerless gloves. Right after that, a pair of silver-colored knuckle guards materialized on her knuckles before the bottom part of it wrapped under her palm and then a pair of fabric forearm guards materialized which covered her wrist up to her mid forearm. After that, her collared overcoat materialized on her body before her very short skirt materialized. The crimson red crystal of Arm Schneider materialized before it imbedded in the wrist end of Alyssa's forearm guards. Finally a black ribbon materialized which tied her shoulder length hair into a long ponytail. After her Barrier Jacket had been fully materialized, Alyssa quickly assumed a forward fighting stance which caused the crimson-red mana that surrounded her to burst outward.

"What the hell is going on?" all the robbers asked loudly as they shielded their eyes from the bright mana burst. The mana burst dissipated soon after revealing Alyssa fully-clad in her Barrier Jacket. It took a few seconds later before the robbers could recover from the mana burst. They were shocked to see Alyssa in her Barrier Jacket as they expected her to be a normal teenage girl.

"You think that a simple light show could stop me. Now it's time for you to die, Missy." One of the robbers said as he pointed his assault rifle at Alyssa.

"Jet Step." Alyssa said quietly as she propelled herself forward with both legs. She launched herself with such high speed that all the robbers couldn't see her at all. They just stood there flabbergasted at what they just seen. This left them defenseless as they couldn't predict where she could attack from. One of the robbers was very unfortunate as Alyssa appeared right in front of him. The robber panicked as he wasn't expecting Alyssa to appear in front of him as suddenly as she did.

"Sonic Assault Drive." Alyssa said quietly as she rapidly kicked the robber ten times in the torso. As the robber reeled back from her flurry of kicks, Alyssa spun around once before slamming the robber's head with her shin causing him to collapse onto the floor and lose consciousness. One of the other robbers dropped his weapon before running out of the store in fear. This left only one of the robbers left in the store. The only robber left in the store started shooting all over the place. Everyone else in the store cowered in fear as the bullets started zipping by them. Alyssa quickly evaded them by sliding under the bullets before back-flipping back onto her feet. The robber tried to fire at Alyssa but he had used up his magazine and had to reload. This effort was futile as there was no chance for him to reload before Alyssa made her next move.

"Falcon Drop Kick" Alyssa said quietly as she teleported in the air above the robber. She used the momentum she gained while in the air to rapidly descend before delivering a powerful downward kick with her left leg which made impact with the robber's head. The robber staggered for a moment before falling on his back. Alyssa landed safely after her attack with her left leg facing forward and her right leg facing to the right. Alyssa got out of her combat stance when she felt that there wasn't anyone left that could endanger either her or the other customers in the store.

Alyssa lets out a sigh of relief as she scanned the store one final time for any more robbers. She gave the all clear sign to all the other customers when she confirmed that there weren't any more robbers left. They all stood up and let out a collective sigh of relief. All the customers were grateful for Alyssa saving their lives but Alyssa told them that she was going what she felt was right. Alyssa turned towards the cash register and was about to deactivate Arm Schneider until a voice called out suddenly catching her by surprise. She turned around to find a blonde haired woman wearing a Barrier Jacket that was mostly black with metal gauntlets protecting her hands and metal shoes protecting her feet. She was armed with a device that was shaped like a one headed axe which was mostly black except for the yellow crystal. The look on the blonde woman's face told Alyssa that she meant business so assumed a forward fighting stance just in case the blonde woman attacked her.

"This is Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown of the TSAB." The blonde woman called out calmly as she walked into the store.

"I have warrants out for all you robbers. All armed criminals should drop their weapons and surrender peacefully. If you do so, you will have the right to defend yourself in court." Fate said as she turned her attention towards Alyssa who was still clad in her Barrier Jacket.

"Are you the person that took care of the three robbers over here?" Fate asked calmly as she pointed her axe shaped device at her as she looked around at the 3 unconscious robbers.

"Yes, I am the one that took care of the three robbers." Alyssa answered as she slowly lowered her forward fighting stance.


	3. Chapter 1 (An Unexpected Twist)

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: MGLN belongs with its original owner. All I own is my original character and my plot. No copy right intended.**

***Please comment and review***

* * *

"The TSAB appreciates your participation in the apprehension of these criminals." Fate said formally as she supervised the arrests of the three unconscious criminals.

"One of the robbers got away when I was dealing with his buddy over there." Alyssa said calmly as she motioned towards one of the robbers with her hand.

"Don't worry about that. The last robber was arrested by one of our trainees not far from here." Fate answered calmly as a communication screen appeared in front of her. Fate turned around before answering the call which was from her superior. Alyssa couldn't pick up what Fate said due to the fact that she was paying for her purchase. The communication screen disappeared a few minutes later. Fate then turned towards Alyssa with a serious look on her face which made Alyssa feel a little uncomfortable.

"By the way, are you Alyssa Nakajima?" Fate asked calmly while she tightened her grip on Bardiche.

"I am. What does the TSAB want with me?" Alyssa asked hesitantly as she slowly entered a combat stance.

"The TSAB is interested in talking to you over at their Central Branch. It would be in your best interest to comply willingly and head over there. If you refuse, I won't hesitate to use force to make you comply." Fate said calmly as she carefully watched Alyssa's body movements.

"Well, I'll comply if you tell me what the TSAB wants with me." Alyssa answered calmly while still maintaining her combat stance.

"My superiors told me that I can't tell you until you head to the Central Branch." Fate answered calmly.

"Then, I'll respectfully refuse to go to the Central Branch on the basis that you haven't provided any information on why the TSAB wants me." Alyssa said calmly as she braced herself for the inevitable fight against an Enforcer.

"Well, then. Alyssa Nakajima, I hereby place you under arrest for disobeying a direct order from an officer of the TSAB. If you surrender yourself peacefully, you will be allowed to defend yourself in court." Fate said seriously as she pointed Bardiche towards Alyssa.

"Zanber Form." Bardiche called out as its blade split in two before a spike emerged from its head which formed a hilt of a sword. A large mana blade materialized from the hilt of Bardiche. Fate entered a combat stance as soon as Bardiche finished turning into Zanber Form. Fate dashed forward at high speed with the hope that Alyssa couldn't block. Fate then delivered a downward slash as she saw Alyssa in front of her. Alyssa saw Fate's attack coming so she slid her right leg back a bit in preparation of Fate's attack. Alyssa waited until the very last second before reacting to Fate's attack. Alyssa used her right hand to single-handedly grab Fate's blade and stop the attack dead in its tracks. Fate was caught off guard as she wasn't expecting Alyssa to use her bare hand to block her attack. This left Fate open to Alyssa's counter attack.

Alyssa delivered a strong kick to Fate's abdomen which caused her to fly back and slam into the wall on the other side of the store. Fate staggered a little bit due to the force of Alyssa's kick before using Bardiche to help her up. Fate let out a pant before raising Bardiche again in a defensive posture. Bardiche then lowered the cylinder surrounded its cartridge system. A revolver cylinder rotated once before the outer cylinder slammed up. Alyssa knew that Fate was about to load a cartridge and that she had only 10 seconds to respond.

"Arm Schneider. Channel my mana into my right fist." Alyssa commanded as she quickly used Jet Step to propel herself forward towards Fate. Fate quickly raised Bardiche's blade in a defensive position with the hope that she could block Alyssa's attack.

"Understood. Master" Arm Schneider's feminine voice responded as it started transferring mana into Alyssa's fist. Alyssa used her mana infused right fist to deliver a powerful blow to Bardiche's hilt. The shockwave from Alyssa's punch knocked both her and Fate back about 10 feet. Alyssa's start panting rapidly as her previous attack had used up more mana than she wanted to. Alyssa stood her ground while Fate recovered from being knocked back.

"The Cartridge System has been critically damaged, Sir." Bardiche informed Fate as she regained her footing. Fate's face was very grim as she didn't expect for Alyssa to target Bardiche's Cartridge System. Fate was about to transfer her mana into Bardiche so that she could repair the damage to Bardiche's Cartridge System but she was interrupted in the process.

"Restrict Lock." a voice called out as iridescent pink energy binds formed around both Alyssa and Fate. The energy binds tightened around both of them and they restricted both the movements and their mana flow. Both Alyssa and Fate knew by the color of the mana that the binds were made of who was nearby. A blonde-haired teenager with heterochromia walked into the store with a very confused look on her face. Behind her were a teenage girl with purple colored hair and a teenage girl with slightly greyish hair.

"Fate-mama. Alyssa-san. What is going on here?" the blonde girl asked in a confused tone.

"Vivio." Fate and Alyssa said simultaneously as they stared at the blonde-hair girl.

"What are you doing here, Vivio?" Fate asked her daughter with a confused look.

"Alyssa told me, Rio, and Corona to meet up here before we head over to the movie theater." Vivio answered as she released both Alyssa and Fate from the binds.

"What are you doing here, Fate-mama?" Vivio asked her mother while looking back and forth between Alyssa and Fate.

"I am tasked arresting the four robbers that tried to rob the store but your friend, Alyssa, dealt with three of them before I got here."

"Well, then. Why are both you and Alyssa fighting each other?" Vivio asked quietly while tapping her right foot.

"The TSAB wants to talk to her at their Central Branch but she refused so I had to fight her." Fate said as she used her repair ability on Bardiche to repair all the damage Alyssa caused.

"Well, I told Fate-sama that I'll comply if she told me the exact reason why the TSAB wants to talk with me but she didn't." Alyssa said as she deactivated her Barrier Jacket.

"That's odd. The TSAB is required by law to tell you what they want with you. Let me call someone real quick to see if I can clear up the matter." Vivio said apologetically as brought up a communication screen with her right hand. Vivio dialed in a number on the number pad. She waited for a minute before the receiver answered. A woman with shoulder length brown hair who was wearing a Captain's Jacket over her shoulder appeared on the screen.

"Hello. Who is it?" The woman answered.

"Hello, Aunt Hayate." Vivio said while smiling slightly.

"Oh. Hello there, Vivio." The woman answered while giving a smile to her favorite "niece".

"What is the matter, Vivio?" The woman asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Excuse me, Aunt Hayate. Do you know the reason why the TSAB would want to talk to my friend, Alyssa?" Vivio asked while using her cute voice.

"Actually, I do know the reason why. Is your friend, Alyssa, nearby Vivio?" Hayate asked as she ran her hand through her shoulder length brown hair.

"She is right next to me, Aunt Hayate." Vivio answered as she rotated the communication screen towards Alyssa.

"Hello there, Alyssa."

"Hello, Captain Hayate." Alyssa said as she gave a respectful bow.

"It's nice to meet you." Hayate said as she cracked a slight smile.

"Excuse me, Captain. Why does TSAB want to talk to me all of the sudden?" Alyssa asked hesitantly.

"Well, the TSAB has been interested in your abilities for a while so we set up a test to see how skilled in combat you are." Hayate answered with a sly smile on her face.

"So the test was to fight against a member of the TSAB under the guise that I was about to arrested for a minor offense." Alyssa said slowly as she looked back and forth between Fate and Hayate.

"You are correct, Alyssa." Hayate said amusedly as she watched Alyssa shake her head in disbelief from her side of the communication screen. Another communication screen popped up in front of Fate which was from Hayate.

"What so you think of Alyssa's combat skills." Hayate said seriously as she waited for Fate to answer her question.

"Alyssa is an extremely good fighter. She managed to block my blade single-handedly and she also managed to critically damage Bardiche's Cartridge system. Her device also seems to be extremely effective at damage mitigation, recovery assistance, and mana control. To be honest, her reaction times and her speed is almost on par or even faster than my own." Fate answered calmly while giving Hayate a sly smile.

"I see." Hayate replied seriously as she quietly thought for a few minutes.

"What does the test have to with me and my combat skills?" Alyssa asked cautiously while running her hand through her shoulder length crimson red hair.

"Alyssa Nakajima. You have passed the test with flying colors. Taking the test results into consideration, I would like to personally extend an invitation to you to become a member of the TSAB's Armed Forces." Hayate said formally as she quietly waited for Alyssa's reply.


	4. Chapter 2 (Alyssa's Decision)

Chapter 2: Alyssa's Decision

**Disclaimer:I don't own MGLN. I just own my original character and my plot. No copyright intended.  
**

**Note: My friend, Phantomvenom and I was collaborating together on our fanfictions so the plot of our fanfictions will sync up. The "Both of my daughters" line Fate uses is a reference to Yoko Kurokami, one of the main characters from Phantomvenom20's fanfiction, ****Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Born in Darkness. Both of Phantomvenom's main character will appear in my fanfiction.**

**A/N: Alyssa's Ancient Belkin fighting is revealed somewhat here**

***Please comment and rate.***

* * *

"I am honored to accept the invitation you have extended to me, Captain Hayate." Alyssa answered calmly while respectfully bowing. Hayate let out a little smile as she heard Alyssa's answer.

"Okay. Alyssa, please report to the TSAB's Central Office in order to begin the recruitment process." Hayate said calmly before terminating the communication.

"Alyssa. I'll drive you to the TSAB Central Office since I have there to file a report anyways." Fate said after cracking a little smile.

"Thank you, Fate-sama. I apologize for what happened earlier." Alyssa answered while looking down.

"Don't worry about it. You had a right to challenge the TSAB on that particular technicality and plus it was a test of your skills. You did extremely well so don't be so grim about it." Fate said reassuringly as she gently put her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Thank you, Fate-sama." Alyssa answered while smiling slightly.

"Looks like we might have to postpone our plans for now, Vivio." Alyssa said apologetically as she looked toward Vivio.

"Don't worry. We'll watch a movie after you finish your business with the TSAB." Vivio said cheerfully as she hugged Alyssa in a sisterly fashion.

"I'll see you later then, guys." Alyssa said as she waved goodbye to Vivio, Rio, and Corona.

Fate and Alyssa got into Fate's car which was black and yellow which oddly matched the color scheme of Fate's device, Bardiche. Fate and Alyssa were mostly quiet throughout the 45 minute trip to the TSAB's Central Office. Fate was the one to break the ice with Alyssa since she had been curious about Alyssa.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Fate asked curiously as she kept her eye on the road ahead.

"Let me see. My parents taught me a unique fighting style that they say has been passed down since the days of Ancient Belka but I doubt it somewhat. I also learned Strike Arts from Nove and Vivio. The rest of the skills I use are ones that I developed myself." Alyssa answered with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Do you know any long-range spells or any binding spells?" Fate asked curiously after hearing about Alyssa's training.

"Unfortunately, I don't know any long-range or binding spells." Alyssa answered hesitantly while blushing slightly.

"Well, I understand how you feel. I used to rely on my speed to win battles so my defense and endurance suffered badly. My brother, Chrono, had to train me again in order to fill in the gaps of my initial training." Fate explained to Alyssa while smiling slightly.

"Your speed, strength, and endurance are extremely high for someone your age. I am very surprised that you had received training that was very balanced." Fate commented.

"To be honest, I wanted to make sure that I was at the top of my game every time I enter a fight. That is why I wanted to make sure that my training was very balanced." Alyssa replied cheerfully.

"That's good to hear. Oh. We have arrived at the TSAB's Central Office." Fate said calmly as she drove into the parking lot of the TSAB's Central Office.

"Thank you for the ride, Fate-sama." Alyssa said gratefully as she got out of Fate's car.

"Alyssa. You don't have to be so formal since you are a friend of my both of my daughters. You can just call me Fate." Fate said calmly as she accompanied Alyssa into the TSAB's Central Office.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Cranagan **

**1 P.M.**

"This is Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown reporting in." Fate informed as she gave a salute to her friend, Hayate.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Captain Hayate." Alyssa said respectfully while shaking her hand.

"Please. Call me Hayate, Alyssa." Hayate replied while smiling slightly.

"Excuse me, Hayate. Is there any paperwork I need to sign beforehand?" Alyssa asked hesitantly as she remembered the time her parents had to sign a whole lot of paperwork in order to join the TSAB.

"Don't worry about the paperwork. I expedited the recruitment process so that all the paperwork is taken care of. All you have to do is to report to Shamal for a medical exam. After that, you will be assessed by one of the TSAB's instructors." Hayate explained to Alyssa.

"What about my device, Hayate?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Your device has already been registered in the TSAB's database already so you don't have to register your device."

"Thank you, Hayate. I'll make sure that I do my very best as a member of the TSAB."

"I wish you the very best of luck, Alyssa." Hayate said calmly as she watched Alyssa walk out of her office.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Shamal's Office**

**1:15 P.M.**

"Welcome to my office, Alyssa." Shamal said excitedly as she shook Alyssa's hand.

"Hello, Shamal." Alyssa answered apprehensively as she was surprised by Shamal's excitement.

"You must be here for your medical checkup." Shamal said calmly as she picked up Alyssa's file.

Shamal opened up Alyssa's file and took a few minutes to examine Alyssa's medical history for any medical problems, previous injuries, or any other things that would affect her performance as a member of the TSAB. Shamal didn't find anything unusual except for a note from her doctor stating that Alyssa has an extremely quick recovery rate. Shamal quickly put down Alyssa's file before turning her attention to her.

"Please lie down on the examination table over here." Shamal requested kindly as she motioned over to the examination table with her hand.

"Okay." Alyssa said as she laid down on the examination table.

"Okay, then. I am going to scan your body real quick. This is make sure your Linker Core is functioning normally." Shamal said reassuringly as she pressed the scan button on the control panel.

Alyssa took a deep breath as the scanner's blue horizontal beam slowly went up and down Alyssa's body. After one minute of lying down under the scanner, the scanner's blue horizontal beam stopped moving meaning that the scan has been completed. Shamal received the scan results and examined them carefully. Alyssa's Linker Core was functioning normally which made Shamal smile a little."

"You can sit up now, Alyssa." Shamal said cheerfully.

"By the way, what magic system do you use Alyssa?" Shamal asked curiously as Alyssa sat up on the examination table.

"90% of the skills I use are from the Ancient Belkin magic system and the rest are from the Modern Belkin magic system." Alyssa said calmly as she stood up from the examination table.

"I am surprised to see someone as young as you using the Ancient Belkin magic system." Shamal said surprisingly as she took a sterilized syringe out of its package.

"I am now going to take a blood sample for testing." Shamal said calmly as she walked up to Alyssa.

"Go ahead, Shamal. It's part of the medical check-up anyways." Alyssa answered calmly as Shamal inserted the syringe into a vein in her right arm and took out a small vial of Alyssa's blood.

"You are cleared to go, Alyssa. Your next destination is the training grounds which is on the other side of the facility." Shamal said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Shamal." Alyssa said gratefully as she walked out the door.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Training Grounds**

**2 P.M.**

Alyssa arrived at the training ground after getting lost for about 30 minutes. It was 2 P.M. when Alyssa checked her watch. The training grounds was pretty quiet. Alyssa was expecting for it to be crowded with people who are training but they wasn't anyone except a brown haired woman with a side ponytail who was sitting down. Alyssa knew that person so she walked up to her.

"Hello, Nanoha-san." Alyssa said politely which caused the person to look up at Alyssa with a surprised look.

"Alyssa, is that you?" Nanoha asked while she got up slowly.

"Yes. It's me." Alyssa said cheerfully as she and Nanoha exchanged hugs.

"How have you been, Alyssa?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"I have been doing fine." Alyssa said cheerfully as she ran her hand through her shoulder length crimson red hair.

"I haven't seen you ever since you were 6 years old." Nanoha said cheerfully while remembering the time when Alyssa was a kid.

"I still remember the times when Mom and Dad invited you over to dinner." Alyssa said cheerfully while giggling.

"What brings you here, Alyssa?" Nanoha asked soon afterwards with a smile.

"Captain Hayate has invited me to become a member of the TSAB." Alyssa explained.

"I finished most of the recruitment procedures. All I need to do is to pass the assessment test so that's why I am waiting for a TSAB Instructor to assess my skills."

"I see. Hayate must have seen something in you for her to recruit you." Nanoha explained as she looked up towards the sky.

"Excuse me, Nanoha-san. Are there any empty areas nearby where I can practice my skills at?" Alyssa asked apprehensively.

"Well, you can use the holographic training field that I just finished using over there." Nanoha said casually as she directed her hand towards one of the training fields that was one hundred feet away.

"Thank you, Nanoha." Alyssa said gratefully as she dashed over to the holographic training field.

"Arm Schneider. Activate." Alyssa commanded as she stepped onto the holographic training field.

"Understood, Master." Arm Schneider responded as it materialized Alyssa's Barrier Jacket onto her body.

Alyssa took a deep breath in order to calm herself down before starting her training session. Alyssa slowly slide her right leg back while keeping her left leg straight. Alyssa then started to by putting her right fist slightly in front of her left fist. After Alyssa entered her combat stance, Nanoha used the console to spawn a small group of Gadget Drones onto the battlefield.

"Alyssa. I summoned a group of Gadget Drones for you to practice on. Good luck." Nanoha said calmly.

"Roger that." Alyssa responded as evaded one of the Gadget Drones' attacks.

"Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick." Alyssa said quietly as she started to backflip away from the Gadget Drones.

One of the Gadget Drones made the mistake of chasing her while she was back flipping away. It was on the third backflip where Alyssa channeled some of her mana into her both of her legs. After that, she waited for the Gadget Drone to get close to her. As soon as the Gadget Drone got close to her, Alyssa kicked upwards in an arch with her left leg which staggered it for a little bit. Alyssa then used her right leg to deliver a powerful kick that arched downwards which caused the Gadget Drone to slam into the ground below which caused a crater. Alyssa landed safely a little bit later before walking up and crushing the Gadget Drone under her foot. Another Gadget Drone charged her while deploying it spinning blades. Alyssa blocked the charge with her right arm. Usually, under most circumstances the spinning would have cut into her arm and injured her severely. But Alyssa's Barrier Jacket absorbed all of the damage so her body didn't take any damage. Alyssa then used her right arm to push the Gadget Drone back before delivering a powerful downward shin kick to the Gadget Drone. The Gadget Drone crashed to the ground due to the force of Alyssa's kick before shutting down.

"That leaves only two more." Alyssa thought as she prepared for the arrival of the three remaining Gadget Drones.

Two of the Gadget Drones attacked simultaneously in an attempt to catch her off guard. Alyssa expected this so she leapt back in order to create distance between her and the Gadget Drones.

"Hurricane Assault Strike." Alyssa said quietly as she transferred some of her mana into her arms and legs. Alyssa dashed forward in order to close the distance between and the target. Alyssa then executed a flying scissor kick which knocked the Gadget Drones back in two separate directions. After that, Alyssa then started dashing back and forth between the Gadget Drones while delivering a salvo of punches and kicks. Finally, Alyssa finished her combo by teleporting into the air above the two Gadget Drones. Alyssa transferred most of her mana into her right leg before she delivered a powerful downward kick in between the two Gadget Drones. The impact with the ground caused crimson-red shockwaves to be released from the shoes of her Barrier Jacket. The shockwaves caused the Gadget drones to explode due to the sheer amount of energy that was released.

"All Gadget Drones has been destroyed." the simulation computer informed with a monochromatic voice.

"That was a very good practice session. That simulation was a lot tougher than I expected." Alyssa thought quietly as she took a couple minutes to catch her breath.

"Not bad, Kid." A voice called out which caught Alyssa by surprise.

Alyssa turned around to find Nanoha who was accompanied by a red-hair girl. The girl had her hair in two queues. The girl was short but her face gave Alyssa the impression that she was menacing. She was also wearing the same blue and white TSAB uniform as Nanoha. The short red-haired girl introduced herself.

"My name is Vita. I'll be the one that will be assessing your combat skills. You better be ready to feel the pain of Graf Eisen." Vita said seriously as she walked unto the training field.

"Let's do this, then." Alyssa answered seriously as she entered a combat stance.


	5. Chapter 3 (The Battle with Vita)

Chapter 3: The Battle with Vita

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I just own my original characters. No copyright intended**

***Please Comment and Rate***

* * *

"Okay, kid. Show me what you got." Vita said seriously as Graf Eisen turned into its hammer form and her Knight's Armor Materialized.

"I'll show you what I can really do." Alyssa said determinedly as she entered a defensive stance.

"Schwalbefliegen." Vita yelled as she spawned four iron spheres in front of her which she all launched towards Alyssa.

"Hurricane Style: Earth Shaker." Alyssa said quietly as she started storing mana into her Barrier Jacket. She waited until Vita's spheres were about 1 meter away before she released the stored mana. Alyssa's Barrier Jacket released the stored mana in the form of shockwave which made contact with Vita's iron spheres which caused them to explode. Vita let out a smile when she saw the explosions because this gave her an indication that her Iron Spheres had made contact with Alyssa.

"Most of the potential recruits has never withstood that attack." Vita thought as she waited for the smoke to clear so that she could see the crater that the Iron Spheres caused. Vita was in for a surprised as the smoke cleared. The smoke cleared revealing Alyssa who was unharmed with her arms crossed. Vita looked down at the floor to see a ring of black soot that has a radius of 2 meters with Alyssa standing in the center of it with her Barrier Jacket intact.

"How is the world did you stop my attack without getting hurt?" Vita asked angrily as she charged at Alyssa while swinging Graf Eisen downwards.

"Simple. My Barrier Jacket released a shockwave which detonated your iron spheres when they were 1 meter away from me." Alyssa answered calmly as she blocked Graf Eisen downward smash with her right arm. Vita was surprised and emboldened by Alyssa's tactic as she could reduce her combat effectiveness by breaking her right arm. Vita tried to force Graf Eisen forward but it couldn't move any farther. Alyssa countered by using an upward arch kick which knocked Graf Eisen out of Vita's hands and onto the floor nearby. Alyssa then kicked Vita's in the chest which knocked her back a little bit.

"This kid's Barrier Jacket absorbed all damage and it is still intact. She also has high endurance and she packs a punch." Vita thought quietly as she picked up Graf Eisen from where it landed before switching it into its Gigantform. Vita charged at Alyssa while swinging from left to right.

"Falcon Drop Kick." Alyssa said quietly as she teleported in the air above Vita's head. Alyssa descended rapidly while trying to hit Vita with a powerful downward kick but Vita brought Graf Eisen around and blocked Alyssa's kick with its handle. Despite successfully blocking Alyssa's attack, Vita's feet start to dig into the ground due the fact that gravity was increasing the force of Alyssa's kick. Vita had no choice but to push up with Graf Eisen's handle which launched Alyssa backwards. Alyssa back-flipped a couple times before landing gently on her feet. Vita started panting rapidly due to expending a lot of energy just to push Alyssa back. Alyssa, on the other hand, wasn't exhausted at all. Vita slowly raised Graf Eisen in an offensive stance while looking at her opponent, Alyssa.

"You have an extremely fast reaction time for a teenager. It is almost on par with Fate." Vita said as she charged with Graf Eisen ready to attack.

"Tödlichschlag!" Vita yelled as she charged mana into Graf Eisen before swinging it downward towards Alyssa.

"Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick." Alyssa said quietly as she transferred some mana into her left leg. Graf Eisen continued its downward trip towards Alyssa's head until Alyssa kicked in an upward arch with her mana boosted left leg. The blow made contact with the head of Graf Eisen which caused small cracks to form Graf Eisen. Alyssa then proceeded to slam the back part of the head of Graf Eisen with a downward arch kick using her right leg. The second blow caused even more cracks to form on Graf Eisen's head. Alyssa slid her left leg slightly forward while keeping her right leg straight. Alyssa staggered her left and right fists slightly in preparation of Vita's next move. Alyssa braced herself for Vita's attack when she noticed that Graf Eisen was expanding to twice its size. The back part opened up revealing a rocket booster on the back.

"I got to finish the battle now before Graf Eisen breaks. I'm sorry, kid. You have fought very well for a potential recruit but I must end this battle here and now." Vita thought seriously as she raised Graf Eisen above over her head.

"Zerstörungshammer!" Vita yelled as she swung Graf Eisen with all her might. The boosters of Graf Eisen activated soon afterwards increasing the velocity of Graf Eisen's swing. Alyssa prepared herself to dodge Vita's attack by transferring all her mana into her right leg. Alyssa let out a little smile as Graf Eisen came closer and closer.

"Flash Step." Alyssa said quietly a few seconds before Graf Eisen's Zerstörungshammer make contact with the ground.

The hammer stuck the area where Alyssa previously stood with enough force that it caused an earthquake that shook the whole TSAB Central Office. The shockwave of Graf Eisen's attack short circuited the holographic training which caused the holographic buildings to disappear. Vita started panting rapidly in exhaustion due to the amount of energy she spent on her last attack. Graf Eisen shattered soon afterwards due to the force of the previous attack causing the cracks to expand to its critical point. A voice yelled out causing Vita to turn around suddenly.

"Vita! You are not supposed to use your most powerful attack on the potential recruit!" Nanoha yelled angrily as she walked towards Vita.

"This is supposedly an assessment of the potential recruit's skill not a death-match!" Nanoha said angrily as she requested a medic just in case Alyssa had gotten badly injured in the attack.

"Well, the kid critically damaged Graf Eisen and managed to block Graf Eisen's attack with her right arm. She is lot tougher than you think, Nanoha." Vita said seriously as she looks at what was left of Graf Eisen.

"Excuse me, Nanoha-san, Vita-san. Is the assessment over?" A voice called out taking both of them by surprise.

"Alyssa, are you all right?" Nanoha asked in a concerned tone while walking towards Alyssa.

"I am all right, Nanoha-san." Alyssa answered reassuringly as she deactivated her Barrier Jacket.

"How in the world did you survive my most powerful attack?" Vita asked seriously while her face paled a little bit.

"I used "Flash Step" to dash backwards away from Graf Eisen's attack before it made contact with the ground." Alyssa answered nonchalantly.

"How did I do, Vita-san?" Alyssa asked curiously as she looked at Vita then Nanoha.

"To be honest kid, you did extremely well for a teenager." Vita said hesitantly while looking away from Alyssa.

"You did extremely well in that battle, Alyssa." Nanoha said reassuringly as she put her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

A communication screen appeared in front of Alyssa which caught her by surprise. The call was from Hayate so Alyssa answered. Hayate's face appeared on screen with a serious face which made Alyssa feel a little bit uncomfortable. Hayate let out a little cough before she started talking to Alyssa.

"Alyssa, I am glad to inform you that you have passed your assessment test. Your skills have been deemed worthy enough by the TSAB. The recruitment board has made a decision based on their analysis of your skills during the battle and analysis of your background. The TSAB Recruitment Board has decided to let you join the TSAB's ranks. Congratulations." Hayate said formally before letting out a slight smile.

"Welcome to the TSAB, Alyssa." Nanoha said cheerfully as she hug Alyssa tightly.


	6. Chapter 4 (Emergency Deployment)

Chapter 4: Emergency Deployment

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my characters and my evil organization. No copyright intended**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

"Alyssa, you have been assigned to the Capitol Defense Force's 104th Battalion which is under my direct command." Hayate explained formally as she handed Alyssa her Mage ID and her TSAB Standard Issues Ground Forces Uniform.

"Thank you, Commander." Alyssa said gratefully as she looked at the front of her Mage ID.

* * *

_Name: Alyssa Nakajima (Rank: Private First Class)_

_Division: Capitol Defense Forces 104__th__ Battalion_

_Age: 18_

_Mage Rank: AA+ (Ground)_

_Old Belka Ritter Rank/Belka Ritter Rank: AA+ (Ground)_

* * *

"Please. Just call me Hayate." Hayate answered while giving out a little smile.

"You are all set, Alyssa. Welcome to the TSAB's Ground Forces." Hayate said cheerfully while shaking Alyssa's hand.

Suddenly, alarms all over the TSAB Central Office started blaring loudly. A communication screen appeared in front of Hayate suddenly. Hayate pressed the accept call button and the person's face appeared on screen. Hayate face turned serious as she waited for the caller to explain the situation.

"Commander, there were explosions all over the residential and the business sectors of Cranagan. We also have armed thugs armed with mass-based weaponry causing havoc all over the sector."

"Mobilize the Capitol Defense Forces 108th Battalion and request assistance from all available aerial mages in the area."

"Roger that, Commander."

"Commander Hayate, I am requesting permission to mobilize in order to assist the Capitol Defense Forces." Alyssa said seriously as she gave a salute to Hayate.

"Alyssa, you have permission to mobilize but be careful out there." Hayate said calmly after she thought seriously for a few minutes.

"Understood, Commander Hayate." Alyssa answered calmly as ran out the door.

"Good luck out there, Alyssa." Hayate thought seriously as she turned her attention to leading the response to this threat.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Cranagan**

**3:30 P.M.**

"We are pinned down by enemy fire." Sergeant Major Vice Granscenic yelled out as he changes Stormraider's magazine. Vice was shopping on his day off when explosions rocked the Mid-Childan Business District. To make matters even worst, armed thugs armed with assault rifle appeared out of nowhere and started firing all over the place. Vice cursed quietly at his luck as he popped up from behind the wall he was using for cover. He took a couple shots with Stormraider before ducking behind cover. The only other TSAB soldiers available were mostly trainees and they were badly injured. Due to this, Vice was up against 20 armed thugs and he was close to getting overrun.

"Hurricane Phoenix Drop." A voice called out suddenly catching Vice's attention.

All Vice could see was a crimson-red mana burst from the area where the armed thugs stood. After force of the mana burst sent all the enemies he was fighting into the air. Soon afterwards, another mana burst was released which blow all the enemies that were in mid-air away. Vice couldn't help but feel sorry for the thugs as they were being thrown into the walls of various buildings that surrounded the street. After the 2nd mana burst cleared, Vice could see a teenage girl who was clad in a crimson-red and black Barrier Jacket. She had a serious look on her face which gave Vice an impression that she was a trained fighter. The girl walked up towards Vice and gave Vice a salute.

"This is PFC. Alyssa Nakajima of the Capitol Defense Force's 104th Battalion reporting in. I was sent in to assist all TSAB personnel in the area." Alyssa said calmly as Vice saluted her back.

"I am Sergeant Major Vice Granscenic of the Capitol Air Force's 1039th Battalion."

"Thanks for the help but I got a whole bunch of injured TSAB recruits here." Vice said quietly as he motioned towards the all the injured TSAB recruits with his hand.

"I'll take care of all the injured." Alyssa said reassuringly as she walked over to where all the injured TSAB recruits were.

Alyssa stood in the middle of the large group of injured TSAB personnel. Alyssa took a deep breath before she transferred mana into her right hand. The mana that she transferred into her right hand caused a mana ball to form in her hand. After a few seconds, the mana ball reached its full size.

"Hurricane Style: Healing Rain." Alyssa said quietly as a powerful healing aura emanated from the mana ball which spread all over the area where the injured TSAB personnel were. The green aura started healing all the injuries that the TSAB recruits has sustained. Vice was shocked to see how much area Alyssa's healing skill covers.

"Hey, kid. Where in the world did you learn that healing skill?" Vice asked curiously as he walked up and placed his hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"That healing skill part of the fighting style my parents taught me when I was younger." Alyssa said calmly as she turned around towards Vice.

"Well. Are there any more of these armed thugs in the area, Vice?" Alyssa asked calmly.

"There are a bunch of guys who took over the radio station. My team was about to raid the radio station when we were ambushed by the goons you knocked out earlier." Vice explained.

"I'll go and take out the thugs at the radio station. Can you provide me with covering fire?"

"Hey! Wait, kid! It's too dangerous to take on those guys alone!" Vice yelled out futilely as Alyssa "Flash-stepped" towards the radio station.

"Damn it." Vice cursed loudly as he looked through the scope of Stormraider.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Hayate's Office**

**3:45 P.M.**

"Commander Hayate. We are receiving a transmission from the radio station that was captured by enemy forces earlier today. The sender claims to be a member of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army. He wishes to speak to you directly.

"Patch him through, Private." Hayate commanded while showing a grim face.

"Hello there, Commander." A voice called out as his face appeared on the screen.

The man was in his early-twenties and he was wearing a black tank top and a pair of military style mountain camouflage pants. He had a side holster which held a handgun on his left waist. He was about 5'2 and had and average build.

"Identify yourself immediately." Hayate demanded as she gave a serious look towards the man.

"My name is Karl S. Schneider. I am the second-in-command of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army."

"Why are you here? What is the purpose of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army?" Hayate asked loudly while slamming her fist on her desk.

"I am here to fight against oppression and the purpose of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army is to free people from the oppressive rule of the TSAB with force." Schneider answered.

"Do you know that using mass-based weapons is a Class 1 Felony and that opening fire on TSAB personnel is a serious offense?" Hayate asked seriously as she stared intently at the man on the other side of the screen.

"I do not care about your rules, TSAB scum. I have two demands. I want the TSAB to free our leaders from all your prisons and I want you to lift the restrictions on mass-based weaponry."

"What happens if the TSAB doesn't comply with your demands?" Hayate asked seriously.

"If you do not comply, I won't hesitate in kidnapping your precious Saint Kaiser and I won't hesitate in making her suffer for every one of our men that are in your prisons."

"I suggest you don't mess with the Saint Kaiser unless you want to fight two organizations at one." Hayate threatened.

"The Saint Church doesn't scare me. They are also oppressors in the eyes of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army." Schneider said confidently.

"The Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army will fight until both the TSAB and the Saint Church until they surrender to…."

**Mid-Childan Radio Station**

**3:45 P.M.**

A loud crash interrupted him midway through his sentence. He turned around to see the door lying on the floor still in its doorframe. On the other side of where the door used to be was a teenage girl who was clad in a crimson-red and black Barrier Jacket. She had her left hand on her waist and had a very serious look on her face. Karl S. Schneider couldn't help but note that her Barrier Jacket was on the skimpy side. The top part of the Barrier Jacket was an collared overcoat which revealed some of the girl's chest and her abdomen. The bottom half of the girl's Barrier Jacket was a very short skirt. Schneider couldn't help but laugh at the girl's attire.

"Do you really think that skimpy Barrier Jacket could…?"

Karl S. Schneider didn't have a chance to finish his question when he felt a whoosh and then the impact of a powerful punch on his torso. Karl S. Schneider collapsed unto his knees due to the sheer force of the blow. A split-second later, the girl in the crimson-red and black Barrier Jacket appeared in front of him. She towered over him with the same serious expression that she had earlier.

"You're good kid but not as good as me." Karl S. Schneider said as he took out a knife with his right hand and tried to slash Alyssa but Alyssa kicked the knife out of his hand using her right leg. The knife flew into the air for a few minutes before embedding itself into the ground a few feet away.

"You got to do better than that in order to beat me." Alyssa said disappointedly as she entered a fighting stance. Karl S. Schneider entered a fighting stance as well. He loved the thrill of a good fist-fight.

"You are way out of your league, kid. No one has ever defeated me in hand-to-hand combat." Schneider boasted confidently as delivered the first punch with his right arm.

Alyssa dodged the punch with relative ease by rapidly moving to the right. After that, Alyssa delivered a shin kick to Schneider's head using her left leg. The force of the kick caused him to stagger back a bit.

"This kid packs a punch." He thought as he regained his footing. Karl hadn't had face an opponent like this in years. Karl reassured himself that he could defeat Alyssa due to the fact that she is just a teenager and that she would exhaust herself eventually. All he needed to do was to tire her out before going all out on her. If he could tire her out, this fist-fight will turn in his favor. He then charged at Alyssa while delivering punches which Alyssa blocked with ease.

"Hurricane Burst Assault Drive." Alyssa said quietly as she delivered a powerful kick to his chest which he tried to block but the force of Alyssa's kick broke through his guard. Alyssa then vanished from view. Karl S. Schneider was surprised to see his opponent disappear from his sight.

"Where in the hell are you? Come out and fight me, coward."

"I am right here, asshole." Alyssa answered as she reemerged behind him. She then delivered a barrage of 10 rapid kicks to his back. She then delivered a shin kick to Karl S. Schneider's head which causes him to collapse on the floor and lose consciousness. Alyssa walked up to his unconscious body and kicked it one more time to make sure if he was still breathing.

"Karl S. Schneider. I hereby place you under arrest for assaulting a TSAB officer and for participating in domestic terrorism."


	7. Chapter 5 (Just In Time)

Chapter 5: Just In Time

**Disclaimer: I got not own MGLN. I only own my original character and my evil origanization. No copyright intended.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**TSAB Central Office**

**Hayate's Office**

**4:00 P.M.**

"Commander Hayate, the second-in-command of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army has been captured." Alyssa reported calmly as she tied up her prisoner with rope.

"Roger that, Alyssa. Sergeant Major Vice will secure him for transport to the TSAB Central Office." Hayate responded calmly as she bought up another communication screen.

"Vivio. Can you hear me?" Hayate said loudly as she waited for Vivio to answer the call.

"Hello, Aunt Hayate." Vivio answered casually while beating the living daylights out of a whole bunch of armed thugs.

"Vivio, are you alright?" Hayate asked in a concerned tone while watching the communication screen.

"I am alright, Aunt Hayate. These armed thugs are no match for me, Einhart, Rio, and Corona." Vivio answered reassuringly as Vivio ducked under a guy who was thrown into the air by Rio.

"I am sending Alyssa your way to back you up. She had just arrested the second-in-command of the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Front." Hayate said seriously as she turned towards Alyssa's communication screen.

"Alyssa, head over to the residential district and assist Vivio and her friends." Hayate commanded calmly.

"Understood, Commander. I am enroute to the Residential District as we speak." Alyssa responded as she dashed off towards the residential district.

"Be careful out there, Alyssa." Hayate said quietly as she sat there quietly.

**Mid-Childan Residential District**

**Cranagan **

**4:10 P.M.**

"Vivio. Are you alright?" Rio asked in a concerned fashion as she threw an armed goon into a nearby wall.

"I am doing fine, Rio." Vivio answered reassuringly as she punched an armed goon in the gut which caused him to collapse on the floor.

"How many more of these guys are there?" Corona and Rio asked simultaneously as they entered a defensive stance.

"Stay Focused." Einhart said loudly as she used Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle on another one of the goons.

"Surround them!" One of the goons ordered which caused all the armed goons to surround the 4 girls.

Vivio, Einhart, Rio, and Corona found themselves surrounded by a group of ten arm goons armed with assault rifles. The goons raised their assault rifles and aimed them at Vivio and her friends. The goons are ecstatic to finally have surrounded the four as they were causing a huge amount of trouble for the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army.

"Put your hands up in the air, Saint Kaiser." The head goon yelled out as he motioned towards Vivio with his assault rifle. Vivio had no choice but to comply with the goon's demand.

"You are coming with us, Saint Kaiser." The lead goon said calmly as he grabbed Vivio's arm violently.

"Hurricane Phoenix Drop." Alyssa called out as she landed in between Vivio and the lead goon which surprised him long enough to let go of Vivio's arm. The lead goon was taken aback by Alyssa's sudden and unexpected arrival on the battlefield.

"Who in the hell…." The lead goon asked futilely as a Crimson-Red mana burst lifted up the lead goon and all the other armed thugs that surrounded both Alyssa and her friends. A sense of shock spread through each and every one of the goons as they levitated in the air for a few seconds.

"What in the hell is this madness?" The lead goon asked angrily as he tried futilely to get out of the effects of the Crimson-Red mana burst.

"What is this madness, you ask? This is retribution for threatening my friends!" Alyssa said angrily as she released the 2nd mana burst which blew all the armed thugs away. A majority of them slammed into parked cars on either side of the street. Alyssa had a special "surprise" for the lead goon.

"Jet Step." Alyssa said quietly as she "teleported" above the flying lead goon. Alyssa then delivered a powerful downward shin kick which slammed the lead goon into the sidewalk below. Alyssa land safely on her feet before walking up to Vivio and her friends. Alyssa quickly used Hurricane Style: Healing Rain to heal any injuries either Vivio or her friends has received from the prolonged brawl.

"Great timing there, Alyssa." Vivio, Rio, and Corona said simultaneously as they hugged Alyssa simultaneously while Einhart just stood there quietly watching the scene unfold.

"Thank God that I was able to arrive here just in time." Alyssa answered in relief as she ran her hand through her Crimson-Red shoulder length hair.

"Alyssa-san." Einhart called out quietly after Vivio, Rio, and Corona finished hugging Alyssa.

"Yes, Einhart-san." Alyssa answered nonchalantly as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I want to challenge you to a sparring match." Einhart said quietly yet confidently.

"Sure, Einhart-san. But maybe on another day. I am on duty assisting the TSAB in arresting all Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army members that were part of today's crime spree." Alyssa answered calmly as she brought up a communication screen.

"Commander Hayate, Vivio is safe and sound and all armed thugs are incapacitated. Are there more armed goons anywhere else?" Alyssa reported as she gave a salute to Hayate.

"That's good news, Alyssa. The Capitol Defense Force's 108th Battalion will handle the rest. Your only other order now is to take the rest of the day off. You did well on your first day and I expect more great things from you. This is Commander Hayate signing off."

"Yes, ma'am." Alyssa replied as Hayate terminated the communication.

"Is anybody hungry?" Alyssa asked curiously as she looked towards Vivio, Rio, Corona, and Einhart.

"I am." Vivio, Rio, Corona answered simultaneously as they stretched their sore muscles.

"You should come and join us, Einhart-san." Alyssa said cheerfully as she smiled at Einhart.

"Thank you…" Einhart answered embarrassingly while looking towards the ground.

"Well, I know a very good diner nearby. It's my treat." Alyssa said cheerfully as she and her friends walked to the nearby diner.


	8. Chapter 6 (Recollections Of The Past)

Chapter 6: Recollections Of the Past

**Note: Hikaru Amatsuchi and Yoko K. T Harlaown are the main characters of my friend, Phantomvenom20's fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Born In Darkness. Starting from chapter 7-onwards, Phantomvenom20 and I will be collaborating together on our fanfictions so if you read both of our fanfictions the events from chapter 7-onwards will sync to each other. I also have permission from Phantomvenom20 to use his characters since I am friends with him in real life.**

**A/N: Valkyrie is Alyssa's motorbike A.I. The motor bike has a crimson-red and black color scheme. It is a heavy modified version of Teana's motorbike form the Nanoha Force manga (Read the manga to see what Teana's motorbike looks like). A full detailed description will be up soon.**

***Please Comment and Rate***

* * *

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Papa Jone's Diner**

**4:45 P.M.**

"That was a very good meal." Vivio, Rio, Corona, and Einhart said simultaneously as the put down their forks and rubbed their bellies. The four had eaten two orders of the House Special Country Fried Chicken Meal each. Alyssa just sat there with her cup of coffee watching the four devour the food. Alyssa giggled a little bit at the scene but she couldn't blame them. An afternoon of beating up armed thugs sure does make you hungry.

"If you guys are still hungry, you can order something else. Fighting armed goons all afternoon sure does take a lot out of you. Anyways, I will be paying the bill." Alyssa said cheerfully as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"I can't eat another bite. The food here is very delicious." Vivio, Rio, and Corona said simultaneously as they took a deep breath.

"My parents and I used to go here all the time when I was a kid. The Manager here is a close friend of my family." Alyssa said calmly as she slowly sipped her coffee. The waitress walked up to Alyssa's table in order to check if the customers were satisfied.

"Did you enjoy your meals, ladies?" The waitress asked cheerfully as cleared the table.

"We did." Vivio, Rio, Corona, and Einhart said simultaneously while smiling.

"Can I have the bill?" Alyssa said calmly while smiling.

"Give me one minute, ma'am." The waitress said cheerfully as she walked to the cash register to print out Alyssa's bill.

"Here you go, ma'am?" The waitress said cheerfully as she placed the check on the table. The total bill was 25 Mid-Childan Dollars. Alyssa took out 30 Mid-Childan Dollars and placed it on the bill holder.

"The extra $5 is a tip." Alyssa said calmly as she got up from the table. Alyssa waved to Vivio, Rio, Corona, and Einhart.

"See ya, Vivio, Rio, Corona, and Einhart. I am heading home. Maybe we can watch movies on another day." Alyssa said cheerfully as she walked away from the table.

"See you later, Alyssa." Vivio and her friends said calmly as she waved good bye to Alyssa as she walked out the door.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**5:00 P.M.**

"Welcome back, my lady." A feminine voice called out as Alyssa closed the door to her apartment behind her. Alyssa turned around and smiled at the source of the voice. The voice came from the Artificial Intelligence of the Caledfwlch Techniques MK9 Armored motorbike which she named Valkyrie that was in the garage that connected to Alyssa's apartment.

"Thank you, Valkyrie." Alyssa said cheerfully as she put down her TSAB standard issue Ground Forces uniform on her living room table. Alyssa then walked up into her kitchen and got a cup of water from her water dispenser before walking into the garage. Alyssa then got tools from her toolbox and some very expensive high-performance motorbike parts from the storage rack. She then set both all her tools and the motorbike parts on the floor on top of a soft mat next to Valkyrie.

"How was your day, my lady?" Valkyrie asked curiously as Alyssa started preparing to take out the motorbike's stock engine in order to replace it with an extremely powerful yet fuel efficient engine which could propel the motorbike at speeds of between 280mph-320mph. Alyssa had had Valkyrie for almost 9 years. Her father had bought it when she was 9 and he wanted to make it into the fastest bike possible so that he could present it to Alyssa on her 16th birthday but he didn't get a chance to. Alyssa felt that she should complete what her father started so she used her own money to buy the very best parts that Alyssa could get her hands on.

"My day was great, Valkyrie. I joined the TSAB today and became a member of the TSAB's Capitol Defense Forces 104th Battalion today. I also managed to arrest a criminal on my first mission as well." Alyssa said cheerfully as she slowly loosen the titanium bolts which held the engine to the motorbike's frame with a socket wrench.

"Congratulations, my lady. The TSAB has gained a very reliable person who is a very experienced combat mage." Valkyrie responded cheerfully as Alyssa took out the motorbike's stock engine using an engine dolly.

"Thank you, Valkyrie."

Alyssa went ahead and placed the new engine onto the motorbike's frame. She then tightened the four bolts that held the engine to the frame. Alyssa then checked each bolt to make sure that they were tightened so she won't risk the engine shaking off during operation due to vibrations. After replacing the engine, Alyssa turned her attention to the armored plating of the motorbike which was made of steel. The metal plating gave good protection but they bogged the motorbike down so she decided to replace them with a special titanium alloy that Mid-Childa developed which was extremely tough and durable. It was also extremely light compared to the standard steel plating. The titanium alloy was 1/100th the weight of the standard steel plating. After she replaced all the steel plates with titanium alloy plating, Alyssa placed the steel plates in her so called "Project Materials" bin. She had that bin there so that she could use materials from fixing up/upgrading her bike to make works of art. When Alyssa finished her work, she wiped off the sweat from her face with a towel before heading back into her apartment.

"Today was a pretty good day. I managed to capture a criminal and prevents Vivio's kidnapping all in one day. Not bad for my first day working at the TSAB." Alyssa thought cheerfully as she walked up to a bookshelf which held two picture frames. One of them held a picture of Alyssa and her family when she was 9 years old. Alyssa picked up the picture and smiled happily at the picture. Her parent were busy most of the time with their job as TSAB doctors but when they had time off they spent a majority of it playing with her. Alyssa remembered that the photo very well it was taken on Earth at Universal Studios Hollywood in California. Alyssa had always wondered as a kid how movies where made so her parents decided to take her to the place Mid-Childans knew was the birthplace of movies which was on Earth. Alyssa was excited to see how movies were made. Her parents also enjoyed how movies were made and also enjoyed the time they spent with Alyssa. A few seconds later, Alyssa placed the picture frame back on the bookshelf.

"I hope you are proud of me, Mom, Dad." Alyssa thought quietly for a second before turning her attention towards the other picture frame. Alyssa picked up the other picture. This picture frame had her and two other people as well. This picture was taken when Alyssa was 17. In the picture as well were an older male and an older female. The older boy's name was Hikaru Amatsuchi and he had Brownish blonde hair and Caramel brown eyes. He was a mischievous, laid-back, and relaxed kind of person but turned serious when it comes to sparring and battles. Alyssa had given Hikaru the nickname, Pudding Head, due to his hair and eye color reminded her of Caramel Flan. He also received that nickname from her due to the fact that he was oblivious to his own feelings to the other girl in the picture. The other girl in the picture was named Yoko K. T. Harlaown and she had jet black hair and heterochromia eyes which were silver and gold. She was abandoned by her parents on Earth and Hikaru took her in and became his "adopted sister". Later on, Yoko was adopted by Fate. Alyssa's nicknamed her the Ice Princess due to the fact that she had a constant poker face. Her eyes usually revealed the whole truth though. She had romantic feelings for Hikaru but she usually tries to hide it. In the picture, Alyssa was smiling while headlocking Hikaru in a friendly fashion. Hikaru was smiling as well despite being headlocked. Yoko was smiling as well which was kind of rare for her. Alyssa and Hikaru were glad that Yoko was smiling but something about the picture bugged Alyssa.

"Something is odd with Yoko in this picture." Alyssa thought quietly as she looked into Yoko's eyes in the picture. Something about Yoko's eyes bothered Alyssa. Yoko's eyes looked normal but Alyssa sensed something else in Yoko's eyes.

"I sense a lot of anger and resentment and jealousy towards me in Yoko's eyes which wasn't there when I first met Yoko and throughout the time I was friends with her and Hikaru." Alyssa thought quietly.

"The anger, jealousy, and resentment towards me started about a year ago. What has changed in Yoko throughout the time I been friends with her and Hikaru?" Alyssa thought carefully for a little while before the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No way!" Alyssa said in disbelief as she dropped the photograph. Alyssa took a few seconds to compose herself before picking up the photograph from the the floor. The frame was lightly scratched but it was undamaged.

"Valkyrie. Can you bring up Vivio's paper on the subject of Mind Control?" Alyssa asked calmly as she leaned against the bookshelf.

"Yes, my lady. Please give me a few seconds to scan though the Infinity Library's archives first."

"If my hunch is correct, it could explain all the changes that I saw in Yoko." Alyssa thought quietly as she headed into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"My lady. Here is the paper you requested." Valkyrie responded as a communication screen appeared in front of Alyssa while she was making coffee. Alyssa opened the file and read over its contents.

"Vivio was very detailed on the changes a person go through when they are being mind controlled. Alyssa thought quietly as she sipped on her coffee.

"Yoko showed signs of aggression, jealousy, and mistrust when I am around Hikaru which she never shown before. Those were classic signs of a person being mind controlled." Alyssa thought.

"Now, I fully understand what happened to Yoko and what caused her to run away from Hikaru's apartment on that night one year ago." Alyssa said quietly as she put her cup of coffee down on the table. She then closed her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the kitchen. Flashbacks of that day came back to her as she remembered the events that led up to and what happened during Yoko's kidnapping.


	9. Chapter 7 (Memories Of That Day)

Chapter 7: Memories of That Day

**A/N: This chapter and the next two chapters will be flashbacks of one year ago in my fanfiction's timeline. Also this is the start of my collaboration with Phantomvenom20. Our fanfiction chapters from here on out will sync up with each other.**

***Please comment ant rate***

* * *

**Park**

**Cranagan**

**1 year earlier (9:00 AM)**

"You are still as amazing as ever, Alyssa." Hikaru complemented as he as he reeled back after getting kicked in the chest by her.

"You have improved since our last bout but it will take more than that in order to beat me." Alyssa said cheerfully and confidently as she entered her fighting stance.

"Hurricane Burst Assault Strike" Alyssa said calmly as she prepared to kick Hikaru in the chest.

"Venom Lash." Hikaru said calmly as he raised Mjolnir in preparation for Alyssa's attack.

Alyssa's kick nearly connected with Hikaru's chest while Hikaru's strike was about to make contact with Alyssa's shoulder. Their attacks didn't have time to connect as a shadow moved in between them. The shadow came is so suddenly that both Alyssa and Hikaru didn't have time to react.

"Palm Strike." Yoko called out as she released a pulse of energy from both hands which blew both Alyssa and Hikaru back. Alyssa back-flipped two times before landing on her hands. Alyssa got on her feet soon afterwards. Hikaru slammed Mjolnir into the ground which slowed him down until he got on his feet. Alyssa and Hikaru both looked at Yoko in surprise. Yoko just stared at Alyssa intently.

"Yoko. Are you all right?" Alyssa asked in as concerned tone as Yoko walked up to her with saying anything.

Yoko didn't say anything as she walked in front of Alyssa. Yoko just stood there for a few seconds before raising her left arm which held part of her device. Alyssa looked into Yoko's eyes and she noticed that there was a lot of rage, resentment, and jealousy in her eyes. Alyssa gritted her teeth before slowly entering a combat stance. Yoko responded by smiling sinisterly while her device loaded a cartridge in the chamber. Yoko then pointed the barrel of her device at Alyssa's head. Alyssa responded by transferring mana into her legs so that she could kick Yoko's device up so the shot would fly up into the air. Yoko remained unfazed despite Alyssa entering a combat stance.

"Bang." Yoko said in a sinister tone as she pointed the barrel of her device into the air. Hikaru walks up to the two and intervenes.

"Yoko, that's not funny even as a joke. You shouldn't interfere in a practice match like that. You could have seriously gotten hurt. If you wanted to join, you could have asked us in the beginning." Hikaru said seriously as he walked in front of Yoko.

Yoko reverted back to using her poker face which fooled Hikaru but Alyssa still saw the rage, resentment, and jealousy in her eyes. Alyssa knew in her mind that Yoko wasn't joking around when she pointed her device towards her. Yoko meant it when she pointed her device at Alyssa. Alyssa had a very unsettling feeling in her gut as she knew that Yoko has definitely changed.

"Let's go, Nii-sama." Yoko said calmly as she grabbed Hikaru's arm before dragging him away. Hikaru thought that Yoko wanted to talk to him so he allowed her to drag him away.

"I apologize for Yoko's behavior, Alyssa. Please don't take this personally." Hikaru called out loudly as he was dragged away.

"Something doesn't feel right about Yoko and I am not going to stop until I figure out why." Alyssa thought determinedly as she got on Valkyrie who was parked in the parking lot.

"Where to, my lady?" Valkyrie asked calmly as she waited for Alyssa's answer to her question.

"We are heading to the Infinity Library, Valkyrie." Alyssa said determinedly as she put on the crimson-red and black helmet over her head.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie replied while Alyssa started the engine and kicked up the kickstand that kept Valkyrie from tipping over.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Infinity Library**

**10:00 AM**

"Hey, Vivio." Alyssa called out as she entered the Infinite Library where her closest friend worked at when she wasn't sent on missions by the TSAB.

"Hey, Alyssa." Vivio called out cheerfully as she hugged her best friend whom she thought of as an older sister figure.

"What brings you here, Alyssa?" the 16 year old Vivio asked as she stared at her best friend carefully. Alyssa calmly slung her helmet over her shoulder before asking Vivio a question.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Yoko recently, Vivio?" Alyssa asked calmly as she waited for Vivio's answer.

"I noticed that Yoko-nee has been acting very weird recently. Why do you ask, Alyssa?" Vivio responded hesitantly as Alyssa slid a chair from underneath the table

"Yoko nearly tried to shoot me with her device earlier when I was sparring with Hikaru at the park." Alyssa said calmly as she sat on the chair and placed her helmet on top of the table.

"No way. She also tried to do that to me a few days ago." Vivio said in disbelief as she sat down next to Alyssa.

"So I am not the only one Yoko has done that to. I came to the Infinity Library to figure out why." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Vivio with a determined look,

"I will help you as much as I can." Vivio said calmly as she got up from her chair.

"Where do we start in trying to figure out why Yoko is acting weird?" Alyssa said quietly as she started pacing around.

"I have a hunch but I need to get the files on the JS Incident first." Vivio said determinedly as she brought up a communication screen.

"Computer, could you get me the JS Incident files?" Vivio asked calmly as she typed in a command into the holographic keyboard.

"Understood, Librarian Vivio. Please give me a few minutes to process your request." The Infinity Library's A.I. responded in a monochromatic voice.

"Well, we just need to wait a few minutes for the Infinity Library's A.I. to process our request." Vivio responded as she put down two cups of hot chocolate on top of the table.

"Thanks, Vivio." Alyssa said appreciatively as she started sipping her cup of hot chocolate.

"No problem, Alyssa." Vivio said cheerfully as she started drinking her cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey, Vivio. I sensed a lot of rage, anger, and resentment in Yoko's eyes when she pointed her device towards me." Alyssa said calmly as she put her cup of hot chocolate back on the table.

"I noticed that too when I was talking to her earlier." Vivio said calmly as continued sipping on her cup of hot chocolate

"Librarian Vivio, I have the files you requested but they are classified and you required high level TSAB clearance to access the whole thing." the Infinity Library's A.I. reported in a monochromatic voice.

Vivio took out her TSAB Mage ID from her right pocket and placed it on the scanner. The Infinity Library's A.I. scanned it for a few seconds before confirming Vivio's Mage ID as authentic.

"File access granted, Lieutenant." The Infinity Library reported as Vivio bought up the file onto the holographic display.

"You must be a high ranking member of the TSAB, Your Majesty." Alyssa commented jokingly as she looked at the holographic display in front of Vivio.

"It's nothing special. I just worked hard to get that rank." Vivio answered nonchalantly as she went over to the section of the file she wanted to read.

"Here. Read this part of the technology section." Vivio said calmly as she turned the holographic screen towards Alyssa.

"Mind Control Technology." Alyssa said quietly as she quickly skimmed through the section Vivio showed her.

"This sounds probable but the data states the person needs to have a Relic imbedded into their Linker Core." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Vivio.

"True. All the remaining Relics had been destroyed by the TSAB." Vivio said calmly as she scratched her head.

"I have an idea. Maybe there is a biological reason for Yoko's change in behavior. Maybe she has a disease or something like that." Alyssa said quietly as she looked at Vivio.

"Well, that's sounds possible. Well, I got a sample of Yoko-nee's blood here with me. Shamal requested that I analyze her blood. She had detected some abnormal readings in her blood tests." Vivio said seriously as she took out the vial of blood from a sealed container.

"I'll help you with the blood analysis, Vivio." Alyssa said calmly as she put on some sterilized examination gloves that Vivio gave her.

"Valkyrie, do you have a Blood Analysis Kit on you?" Alyssa asked calmly while waiting for Valkyrie's response.

"Yes, my lady. I do have a Blood Analysis Kit on me." Valkyrie responded as she teleported the box that contained the Blood Analysis Kit on top of the table where Vivio and Alyssa were sitting at.

"Let's do this, Vivio." Alyssa said determinedly as she took out the powerful MK5 Portable Electron Microscope and set it up. Vivio took out the slide covers and placed a drop of Yoko's blood onto the center of the slide. When Vivio completed setting up the slide for analysis, she passed it to Alyssa. Alyssa placed the slide onto the black examination plate before bringing up a holographic display which showed the blood sample at 1000x magnification. Alyssa placed her eyes on the binocular-shaped eyepiece and started her examination of Yoko's blood. It took Alyssa less than 10 seconds to see something very unusual about Yoko's blood.

"Hey, Vivio. Do you see those things?" Alyssa asked calmly as she pointed at the pentagon shaped silver objects that appeared on the holographic display. Vivio's face was filled with shock at the sight.

"What in the hell are those things?" Vivio asked in a shocked tone as she turned towards Alyssa for a response.

"Those silver pentagonal things are nanobots. And they also seem to be releasing a pulse every couple seconds which could explain Yoko's behavior change." Alyssa said grimly as she magnified the nanobots cell to 1000x.

"I could see the internal structure of the nanobots but they don't match any known nanobots I seen before." Alyssa said calmly as she gave the data to Vivio.

"Give this data to Shamal. I have to find Hikaru to warn him about Yoko's condition." Alyssa said calmly as she stood up and grabbed her helmet.

"Be careful out there, Alyssa. I don't know what Yoko is capable of now." Vivio said concernedly as Alyssa turned around and walked towards the door of the Infinity Library.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Cranagan**

**Outside the Phoenix Coffee Shop**

**10:30 AM**

"Yoko. What's the matter with you? You've been acting very weird recently." Hikaru asked irritably as he stood his ground and wrestled his wrist from Yoko's grip. Yoko responded by turning around and looking at Hikaru with her poker face.

"Alyssa is trying to take you away from me." Yoko accused loudly as she stared at Hikaru.

"Yoko, we've been together for 13 years. One of these days, we're going to be separated. You're probably going to get married to the guy you love, but for now, no one is going to separate us. That was just some sparring. You know Alyssa better than that. All she wants to do is improve her combat skills. She is not interested in finding a boyfriend at all." Hikaru said assuringly as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't believe you, Hikaru!" Yoko said bluntly as she stared angrily at Hikaru. Yoko then used her right hand to knock Hikaru's hand off her shoulder.

"Why are you defending her, Hikaru?!" Yoko asked angrily as she formed a fist with her right hand.

"Yoko, you've always trusted me. Why would you think I would turn against you? I'm defending Alyssa because you attacked her. I would understand if we did a 2v1 sparring match. In which would be a perfect chance, but you attacked me as well. Plus, you threatened Alyssa by pointing your loaded device at her. She is your friend as well so why did you threaten her." Hikaru said irritably as he watched Yoko run her hand through her waist-length hair.

"She is not my friend, Hikaru. She is an obstacle that must be eliminated." Yoko said angrily.

"Yoko. I know. Alyssa is extremely strong. That's why we have to spar. We all want to get stronger to protect each other, but when we're not sparring you shouldn't say such sad things." Hikaru answered calmly obviously misinterpreting what Yoko said previously.

"You still don't get it, Hikaru." Yoko replied angrily.

"Hikaru." Alyssa called out as she rode up next to them on Valkyrie. She stopped slightly away from the sidewalk and shut off the engine before taking off her helmet. She has a very serious look on her face when she got off Valkyrie.

"Be careful, my lady. Yoko might try to kill you for real this time" Valkyrie said telepathically in a concerned voice.

"I'll be very careful, Valkyrie. Valkyrie, be prepared for anything though." Alyssa answered telepathically as she walked up to Hikaru and Yoko.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie answered telepathically as she watched Alyssa walk up to Hikaru and Yoko.

"Hey, Alyssa. What brings you here?" Hikaru asked cheerfully as he scratched the back of his head with his right arm.

"I need to talk to you about something, Hikaru." Alyssa said seriously as she motioned for him to follow her around the corner of the coffee shop which was out of Yoko's line of sight.

"What is the matter, Alyssa?" Hikaru ask in a concerned tone as Alyssa brought up a communication's screen. Hikaru stared at the screen in confusion as he didn't know what Alyssa wanted to show him.

"What are you trying to show me, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked in a confused tone as Alyssa used her thumb and index finger to zoom in on the silver pentagon shaped cells.

"This is a sample of Yoko's blood I got from Vivio. There is something about it I need to draw your attention to." Alyssa said seriously as she looked at Hikaru.

"Do you see those silver pentagon shaped cells in Yoko's blood sample?" Alyssa asked seriously as she pointed to one of the silver color cells.

"Yeah. What in the hell are those, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked in a serious tone as he waited for Alyssa's answer.

"Those are nanobots, Hikaru. They are releasing pulses of energy at regular intervals and they seemed to be remotely controlled. Do you know anything about this, Hikaru?" Alyssa said calmly as she turned towards Hikaru.

"I don't know anything about these nanobots." Hikaru said calmly as he heard a short burst of gunfire from behind him.

"Get down, Alyssa!" Hikaru yelled as he grabbed her while diving forward. Both Alyssa and Hikaru landed on the ground after sliding for a couple feet. The bullets flew over their heads and hit the wall behind them.

"Are you alright, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I am fine, Hikaru." Alyssa answered calmly as got up and entered a fighting stance.

Hikaru turned around and turned towards the direction of the gunfire. He was shocked to see Yoko standing there with her device pointed at Alyssa.

"Yoko. What is the hell are you doing?" Hikaru called out as Yoko's device chambered another couple rounds. Yoko didn't say anything or showed any emotions as she pointed her device at Alyssa.

"Load cartridge." Valkyrie called out as she loaded a round into the mana powered railgun which she had deployed from one of her weapon modules when she saw Yoko fired the 3-shot burst towards her mistress.

Yoko turned around without any expression on her face and faced Valkyrie. She then pointed her device at Valkyrie in a threatening manner. Valkyrie responded by fully charging the railgun before pointing the red aiming laser at Yoko's head.

"You stay out of this." Yoko yelled as she loaded a whole magazine into her device.

"I will not allow any harm to befall my mistress." Valkyrie responded calmly as she activated her deflector shields which could stop bullets. Both Yoko and Valkyrie stood there in a standoff position until Hikaru finally stepped in.

"That's enough, Yoko! You and I are going to have a serious talk about this when we get home." Hikaru said loudly as he grabbed Yoko by the wrist and started to drag her away.

"I apologize for the trouble Yoko caused. Uhmm…." Hikaru said quietly to Valkyrie as he and Yoko walked away from Phoenix's coffee shop.

"Valkyrie." Valkyrie answered as she pointed her railgun towards the ground.

"Well, Valkyrie. I apologize again for what happened." Hikaru said apologetically before continuing down the sidewalk.

"At least there was no harm done to my mistress." Valkyrie answered in a relieved tone as she lowered her deflector shields and retracted her railgun back into its module.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Valkyrie asked in a concerned voice as Alyssa walked up to Valkyrie.

"I am alright, Valkyrie and it's all thanks to Hikaru." Alyssa said reassuringly as she put on her helmet and got on Valkyrie.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Papa Jone's Diner**

**12:00 PM**

"Hello, Papa Jones." Alyssa said cheerfully as she sat down at the counter which caused him to turn around and look at her in surprise.

"Alyssa. Is that you?" Papa Jones exclaimed excitedly as he recognized the crimson-red haired teenager that was sitting at the counter in front of him.

"Yep. It's has been a long while since I last saw you, Papa Jones." Alyssa said cheerfully as she got up and hugged the slightly chubby frame of Papa Jones.

"You have grown up into a fine young lady, Alyssa." Papa Jones complemented as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Thank you, Papa Jones. What is the special of the day?" Alyssa asked curiously as she opened the menu.

"Today's special is the Club Sandwich Special which comes with a bowl of soup of your choice, fries, and a salad of your choice." Papa Jones answered cheerfully as he got out his order pad.

"I'll have the Club Sandwich Special with a bowl of minestrone soup and a green leaf salad." Alyssa said cheerfully as she closed the menu.

"What would you like to drink, Alyssa?" Papa Jones asked cheerfully while jotting down Alyssa's order.

"I'll have a Hong Kong Style Milk Tea." Alyssa answered with a smile.

"Okay. Your order will be out in about 10 minutes." Papa Jones said cheerfully as he gave Alyssa's order to the chef in the kitchen.

"Hey, Alyssa." A voice called out which caused Alyssa to look over her shoulder.

"Hey, Vivio." Alyssa replied as her closest friend sat down in the seat next to her.

"Excuse me, Waitress. I would like to order a BLT Sandwich Plate with a cup of green tea to drink." Vivio said cheerfully as she motioned towards the waitress.

"Your order will be out soon, ma'am." The waitress said cheerfully as she gave Vivio's order to the chef in the kitchen.

"How did it go, Alyssa?" Vivio asked suddenly with a serious look on her face.

"It didn't go too well, Vivio." Alyssa said honestly as she sipped on her cup of Hong Kong Style Milk Tea.

"What happened, Alyssa?" Vivio asked in a concerned tone as she took a sip out of her cup of green tea.

"Yoko nearly killed me with a 3-shot burst from her device but Hikaru jumped on top of me so the bullets missed me and hit the wall that was behind us." Alyssa said seriously as Vivio gasped at the news.

"No way." Vivio exclaimed in disbelief as Alyssa slowly put down her cup of Hong Kong Style Milk Tea.

"That's true. Yoko then tried to fire another burst at me when Valkyrie intervened by pointing her railgun at her." Alyssa said calmly as the waitress bought both her and Vivio's orders and placed them on the counter.

"Enjoy you meals, ladies." The waitress said cheerfully as she walked away after delivering their orders.

"Thank you, waitress." Vivio and Alyssa replied in unison as they hesitantly started eating their lunches. The two teenagers ate in relative silence as they thought of a way to deal with the current situation.

"What do you plan to do about Yoko-nee, Alyssa?" Vivio asked in a concerned tone as she finished her sandwich.

"I'll find a way to help her. She is my closest friend and an older sister figure to me." Alyssa said confidently as she put down her cup of tea.

"We know the cause of Yoko's behavior change. All we need to do is to find a way to cure Yoko." Alyssa said reassuringly as she patted Vivio's head which caused the blonde-haired girl to pout slightly.

After finishing their lunches, Vivio and Alyssa met up with Rio, Corona, and Einhart at Mid-Childan Fashions. The group planned to watch a few movies at the movie theater near the shopping center. The group were sidetracked for a little bit due to Rio, Corona, and Einhart meeting Valkyrie for the first time. The three girls were admiring Valkyrie to the point that she was getting embarrassed so Alyssa had to force the three girls away from Valkyrie. Valkyrie let out a sigh of relief as she thanked her mistress for saving her from her admirers. The first movie the group watched was called Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the MOVIE 1st which revolved around the early lives of Vivio's Mamas. Vivio had wanted to watch this movie for years now but she was too busy to. Rio, Corona, and Einhart were surprised at how Nanoha and Fate met as they thought that Nanoha and Fate had been best friends from the very beginning. Alyssa wasn't surprised as Nanoha had told her everything about how she met Fate. After that, the group went in to watch a movie called Riot Force 6 which was about the TSAB special unit and their response to the JS Incident. Vivio left the theater room mid-way through the movie as the sight of Quattro made her sick to her very core. Alyssa and Einhart followed her out of concern for their best friend. Rio and Corona decided that to leave afterwards out of respect for Vivio. The group then watched a comedy. It was around 7 P.M. when the group left the movie theater. It was already getting dark so Vivio, Rio, and Corona left first as they all needed to catch a train due to them living in the suburbs of Cranagan. Einhart left soon afterwards to train at her personal dojo leaving Alyssa alone with Valkyrie. Alyssa got on Valkyrie and rode off towards her apartment in the Mid-Childan Business District.

**Mid-Childan Business District **

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**7:30 PM**

"My lady." Valkyrie said calmly as Alyssa got off.

"What is it, Valkyrie?" Alyssa asked curiously as she took off her helmet.

"I received a transmission from Hikaru and it is urgent." Valkyrie answered in a concerned tone as Alyssa face turned serious at the news.

"Patch it through, Valkyrie." Alyssa commanded as she put on a headset which had a microphone onto her head.

"Alyssa, Yoko ran away from my apartment and I had been searching for her for a while. I am looking around at the park where we usually spar at. I need your…."

"The transmission cuts off here, my lady." Valkyrie reported as Alyssa took off her headset.

"I heard intense fighting in the background. Hikaru might be in extreme danger." Alyssa said seriously as she got back on Valkyrie.

"We better hurry, Valkyrie. Hikaru might have been badly injured. We got no time to lose." Alyssa said determinedly as she revved Valkyrie's engine.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as Alyssa accelerated her towards the park at extremely high speed.


	10. Chapter 8 (Memories Of That Battle)

Chapter 8: Memories of That Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my 2 OCs. No copyright intended**

**A/N: My friend and I collaborated on this chapter. He helped me with the quotes for Evelyn who is a main character from his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness. Hikaru and Yoko are also main characters from his fanfiction.**

**Note: A new skill that Alyssa will use in this chapter is called Hurricane Style: Wind Cancel.**

***This chapter is also a flashback. Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Cranagan**

**Main Street**

**7:35 P.M.**

"Valkyrie, run a wide area scan for Mjolnir and Premium Stinger." Alyssa commanded as she looked down at Valkyrie's data screen.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she switched to Scan Mode.

The scanners on the front and rear ends of Valkyrie sent out pulses of energy that is undetectable to the naked eye. The energy pulses emanated 360 degrees around Valkyrie in an attempt to locate both Mjolnir and Premium Stinger. On the second set of pulses, two blips appeared on Valkyrie's scanner.

"I detected two signatures on my scanner, my lady. One seems to belong to Mjolnir and the other one is unknown." Valkyrie reported calmly as she awaited Alyssa's response.

"Where are the sources of the signals, Valkyrie?" Alyssa asked seriously as she stopped by the side of the road.

"The signals are located at the park." Valkyrie responded as Alyssa revved Valkyrie's engine before performing a high speed U-turn.

**Park**

**Cranagan**

**8:15** **PM**

"Are both signatures still there, Valkyrie?" Alyssa asked seriously as she drifted Valkyrie into the parking lot.

"Yes, my lady. Both signatures are still there." Valkyrie responded as Alyssa took off her helmet and got off Valkyrie.

"I'll go and look for Hikaru and Mjolnir. Valkyrie, keep scanning for Premium Stinger." Alyssa said calmly as she walked towards the center of the park where she and Hikaru first met.

"Be careful out there, my lady." Valkyrie responded in a concerned tone as Alyssa walked away from the parking lot.

Alyssa slowly searched all over the central part of the park but she couldn't find either Hikaru or Mjolnir. As soon as she walked past one of the trees, she heard a whooshing sound above her head which indicated that someone was in air trying to ambush her. She caught a glimpse of a girl armed with a bo-staff coming at her at an angle. Alyssa didn't hesitate as she responded to the incoming threat.

"Hurricane Style: Crescent Kick." Alyssa said quietly as she launched an upward arch kick which made contact with the assailant's chest which cause the person to get knocked back into the air. Instead of using Crescent Kick's second attack in mid-air, Alyssa entered a somersault.

"Arm Schneider. Prepare for combat." Alyssa commanded as she reached the maximum height of her somersault.

"Understood, my master." Arm Schneider responded as she materialized Alyssa's Barrier Jacket. Alyssa landed on her feet and entered a combat stance fully clad in her Barrier Jacket as she faced her assailant. All Alyssa could make out about her assailant is that she is a girl due to the long hair Alyssa caught a quick glimpse at when she countered her attack. The mysterious girl landed on her feet soon afterwards and turned to face Alyssa.

The mysterious girl had long light purple hair with light blue eyes. She was clad in a Barrier Jacket which consisted of a dark green revealing dress, and Blood Red forearm length gloves. Her device took the form of a bo-staff. She stared at Alyssa in contempt as she ran her hand through her light purple hair.

"Oh? Another little rose bud ready to be plucked?" The light purple haired girl said loudly."

"Identify yourself!" Alyssa called out as she maintained her combat stance.

"Oh me? I'm just an innocent passerby." The purple haired girl claimed.

"I doubt that. If you were an innocent bystander, you wouldn't have tried to attack me." Alyssa responded calmly.

"I guess you're right." The purple hair girl responded as she licked the blood of the tip of her staff.

"I'll ask one more time. Tell me your name and your purpose here." Alyssa demanded as she slid her right leg back slightly.

"Fine, fine. My name is Evelyn Von Eriana. I only have a simple mission. To pick up a runaway experiment. My research facility is trying to make cures by diseases." She shrugs. "Although, there was an insufferable little pest that gave me some trouble."

"Really now?" Alyssa asked sarcastically which caused the purple haired girl to become a little bit irritated.

"But of course. I've already secured my target and took care of the pest. So if you would be so kind, I'll be on my way."

"Sorry but I can't do that." Alyssa responded determinedly as she braced herself for a long battle.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" Evelyn responded nonchalantly as she ran her hand through her hair again.

"Flash Step" Alyssa said quietly as she dashed forward at extremely high speed.

"Hidden Weeds." Evelyn said quietly as she readied her staff. At her command, kunais buried themselves into the ground hidden from view so she could set a trap for the crimson-haired girl.

"This is what I am going to do to you." Alyssa said calmly as she reappeared behind Evelyn. Alyssa then channeled some of her mana into her elbow before delivering a powerful blow to the back of Evelyn's neck.

"Well, that's a nice blow." Evelyn said calmly as she swung her bo-staff in an attempt to hit Alyssa's legs.

"Hurricane Revolver Spike." Alyssa said calmly as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick which connected with Evelyn's torso. The force of Alyssa's kick knocked Evelyn back about 5 feet.

"Hmm. You're pretty good. Stronger than the pest. I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream." Evelyn said as her eyes turned dark blue. She pulled a chain that appeared next to her. She dashed forward Alyssa as soon as she dodged the initial attack. "Rose Storm." Evelyn called out as she aimed for Alyssa's leg.

"Hurricane Style: Wind Cancel." Alyssa said calmly as an Ancient Belkin Mana Circle appeared under her feet. The mana circle released a powerful burst of wind downwards which forced the kunais that were aimed at Alyssa's legs back into the ground. Alyssa saw through Evelyn's tactic so she allowed her to get within a few feet of her. Alyssa stepped to the side slightly which made Evelyn's bo-staff miss its mark.

"Hurricane Twin Drive." Alyssa said calmly as she attempted to punch Evelyn in the torso. Alyssa also suspected that Evelyn would block her attack so she charged her fist with mana.

"Garden Wall." Evelyn said calmly as raised her bo-staff in a defensive posture. Alyssa's punch made contact with Evelyn's bo-staff. The force of Alyssa's punch caused cracks to form on Evelyn's bo-staff.

"Tch. This brat is tougher than I thought. I need to make a quick escape." Evelyn said calmly as she prepared to escape from Alyssa.

"Creeping Thorns." Evelyn said as she dashed backwards which caused the kunai trap to shoot up from the ground where Alyssa stood.

"What is with this girl and her kunais?" Alyssa asked herself quietly as she Flash Stepped forward dodging Evelyn's chain kunai trap.

"Phew, I finally got away from that grasshopper." Evelyn said quietly as she stood next to a tree trying to catch her breath after fighting with Alyssa.

"This battle is taking longer than I expected. The Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army should be out of here with the target." Evelyn thought exhaustingly.

"Excuse me. Are you forgetting about something?" a voice called out suddenly which caused Evelyn to turn around towards the voice. Evelyn found the crimson-haired girl standing in front of her with a sly smirk on her face.

"Tch. You persistent pest!" Evelyn said loudly as she felt the impact of Alyssa's knee on her torso. The force of Alyssa's knee strike caused Evelyn to stagger back a little bit.

"You damn brat! You're really pushing it aren't you? Fine! Let's break that crimson heart of yours!" Evelyn yelled out loudly as she charged at Alyssa while swinging her bo-staff in an upward arch. Alyssa used her right leg to step on Evelyn's bo-staff. As the bo-staff continued upward, Alyssa used it as a springboard as she backflipped into a tree. Alyssa heard a thumping sound as she used her legs to jump off the tree and land on the ground. Alyssa noticed that Evelyn head was turned slightly away from Alyssa.

"Ooohhh. That has got to hurt." Evelyn said calmly as she put her hands on her cheeks.

Alyssa followed Evelyn's eyes and found that she was looking at the unconscious body of Hikaru. Alyssa was shocked to see Hikaru in that state so she ran up to him and placed her right index and middle finger on Hikaru's neck to feel for a pulse. Fortunately, Alyssa felt a strong pulse so Alyssa let out a sigh of relief.

"Yo….ko…..sa…..ve…..blo…od…" Hikaru said weakly.

"Save your strength. You need as much as energy as you can in order to stay alive. I'll take care of Evelyn." Alyssa said telepathically to Hikaru.

"Thank God that he is still alive." Alyssa thought quietly as she got up and stared at Evelyn with burning fire in her eyes.

"Arm Schneider. Activate Armor Mode." Alyssa commanded calmly.

"Understood, my master." Arm Schneider responded as Alyssa's fabric armguards were enveloped in light. The light enveloped both of her arms before metal armor started to materialize on both of her arms. Afterwards, the light dissipated revealing full metal armor from her fists up to her elbows.

"I'll make sure that you regret what you did to Hikaru." Alyssa said determinedly as she pulled off the black ribbon that tied her hair into a ponytail. Alyssa's hair draped down towards her shoulder with a wave that reminded Evelyn of raging fire.

"Awwww... Is the little grasshopper angry? Hidden Weeds." Evelyn said sinisterly as she stared at Alyssa.

Evelyn pulled on the chain as she stayed in place. Alyssa jumped to dodge the attack. "Oh. I wasn't aiming at you, honey." She sneered. Alyssa turned to where Hikaru's body was. He was trying to move towards Mjolnir. His shoulders and legs were pierced by the attack. He yelled out in pain. The force of the attack also flung Mjolnir into another part of the park.

"So little grasshopper? What are you going to do now?" She said as she placed a fifth kunai against his throat.

"What will you choose? Save your precious friend or watch him die in front of you?" She said sinisterly as she lifted Hikaru's unconscious body into the air and turned it so he was facing her.

"I'll save Hikaru and attack Evelyn at the same time." Alyssa thought determinedly as she used Flash Step.

Evelyn felt a powerful jab connect with her torso causing her to reel forward a bit. This caused the kunai that was aimed at Hikaru's throat to move back about six inches which was enough for Alyssa to slam the kunai with her right elbow which caused the kunai to shatter. The resulting shockwave from Alyssa's elbow strike caused all the chains of the kunais that were holding up Hikaru to shatter. Hikaru's unconscious body fell downward without the chain kunais holding him up. Alyssa managed to catch him and slowly placed him on the ground so that she didn't aggravate Hikaru's injuries.

Hikaru managed to open his eyes. His eyes weren't the normal bright eyes he used to have. It looked like he had lost everything. Hikaru tried a couple times to open his mouth and say something. It was on the 5th attempt where he finally uttered two words.

"Yo…ko….sor….ry…" Hikaru said slowly before losing consciousness for third time.

"Hidden Clover!" Alyssa heard which caused her to turn towards Evelyn but Evelyn disappeared as their eyes made contact for the final time that night.

"Hang in there, Hikaru!" Alyssa said loudly as she slowly took out the kunais that were imbedded in Hikaru's body. Alyssa had no bandages on her to bandage all the wounds Hikaru had on his body. She also didn't have time to get a Med-Kit from Valkyrie due to fear of Hikaru dieing due to blood loss. All Alyssa had was the black ribbon which her mother gave her when she was younger that eventually became part of her Barrier Jacket. Alyssa didn't want to sacrifice this gift from her mother. Suddenly, Alyssa flashbacked to the time her mother gave her a piece of advice.

"_When the time comes, I want you to not think about yourself and to think about the greater good."_ Her mother's voice called out as she wrapped her arms around Alyssa. Alyssa took a few seconds to think quietly about her mother's words before she returned to the real world and the situation at hand.

"Arigatou, mother." Alyssa thought as she wiped away her tears with the back side of her arm.

"Let's do this." Alyssa told herself determinedly as she wrapped the black ribbon around her hand.

Alyssa then took the long black ribbon that tied her hair when her Barrier Jacket is equipped and ripped it into a couple long pieces. She then used those long pieces of ribbon to bandage up most of Hikaru's wounds. For the shoulder wound, Alyssa ripped off a piece of Hikaru's T-shirt sleeve and then tied it to what is left of her ribbon and used it to bandage the shoulder injury.

"Valkyrie. Meet me at my current location. Hikaru's has been badly injured and he is not in any condition to be moved." Alyssa said seriously after she put on her communication head set.

"Understood, my lady. I have recovered Mjolnir and she is here with me, my lady." Valkyrie responded calmly as she raced towards the location where Alyssa and Hikaru were.

"I have arrived, my lady." Valkyrie said calmly as she pulled up next to Alyssa and Hikaru a few minutes. Alyssa started carrying Hikaru piggy-back style until she set him down gently on Valkyrie's seat. Valkyrie responded by forming a seatbelt with some mana she got from using a cartridge. Alyssa then got on Valkyrie as soon as she confirmed Hikaru's vitals were stable and he was secured safely.

"Where to, my lady?" Valkyrie asked in a concerned tone as Alyssa revved her engine and kicked up the kickstand.

"We are going to Fate T. Harlaown's residence." Alyssa said calmly as she slowly accelerated Valkyrie out of the parking lot.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she plotted the most time efficient route for Alyssa to take on her forward display.

"Alyssa-sama. Are you alright? How is my master doing? What happened to Evelyn?" Mjolnir asked rapidly in a concerned tone.

"I am alright, Mjolnir. Hikaru has been badly injured but I know that he will make it. As for Evelyn, let me say that she won't be bothering me any time soon. I gave her a very sound beating for what happened to Hikaru." Alyssa said telepathically as she turned onto the surface street which led to the suburbs where Vivio lived at.

**Takamachi Residence **

**Cranagan Suburbs **

**9:15 PM**

"We have arrived, my lady." Valkyrie responded as Alyssa shut off her engine and got off while carrying Hikaru on her back.

"Hang in there, Hikaru. I bought you to Fate's place." Alyssa said quietly as she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell with her elbow.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice called out from inside.

"Fate-sama, this is Alyssa Nakajima. I am a close friend of Vivio and Yoko. I have an emergency here. Yoko has been kidnapped and Hikaru has been badly injured." Alyssa said loudly as she waited for a response. A few seconds later, a blonde hair woman opened the door with a serious look on her face. Fate took a few seconds to look at Alyssa and the unconscious Hikaru before she stepped out of the doorway.

"Hurry on in, Alyssa. Hikaru might not make it if you stay out there any longer." Fate said seriously as she helped Alyssa carry his unconscious body up to Vivio's bedroom. Both Fate and Alyssa worked together until they manage to fully stabilize Hikaru's condition. Once Hikaru's condition has stabilized, Fate and Alyssa sat in the living room with two cups of hot chocolate on the table between them.

"Would you kindly tell me about what happened, Alyssa?" Fate said calmly as she placed her cup of hot chocolate on the table as she looked at Alyssa in a soft and caring way.

"Well, I will start from the very beginning." Alyssa said calmly as she sipped on her cup of hot chocolate.


	11. Chapter 9 (Aftermath)

Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my Original characters. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Phantomvenom20 for the help on writing this chapter. You dhould read chapter 9 of his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born Into Darkness to see Hikaru's POV.  
**

**Note: This is still in the flashback phase.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Takamachi Residence **

**Living Room**

**10:00 PM**

"Well, that's all I know about the situation Fate-sama." Alyssa said calmly as she looked down at her cup of hot chocolate.

"I believe you, Alyssa." Fate said calmly after she thoroughly interrogated Valkyrie which she happily obliged to as she knew that Fate was a TSAB Enforcer.

"You are a smart kid, Alyssa. You have evidence to back up your claims. You have the insight of an Enforcer." Fate commented which caused Alyssa to blush slightly.

"I hear a thud upstairs, Fate-sama. Looks like Hikaru woke up." Alyssa said calmly as she watched Fate walk upstairs.

"Alyssa, you can stay here if you want. Nanoha and Vivio are both out on missions and they won't be back until tomorrow night." Fate invited caringly as she continued walking upstairs.

"Thank you for the offer, Fate-sama. But, I am going out to continue the search for Yoko and Evelyn." Alyssa said respectfully as she bowed before putting her helmet back on.

"Be careful out there, Alyssa. Vivio had already lost a sister today. I don't want her to lose her closest friend as well." Fate said worriedly as she walked out of sight.

"I will, Fate-sama." Alyssa as she put on her helmet and walked out the first door.

"Let's go, Valkyrie." Alyssa said calmly as she got on Valkyrie and revved up her engine.

"Where to, my lady." Valkyrie asked curiously as Alyssa accelerated her out of Fate's driveway and unto the street.

"We'll continue the search for Yoko and Evelyn." Alyssa said determinedly as she accelerated towards Cranagan.

**Cranagan**

**Port District**

**12:00 AM**

"We are in the port sector on the eastern side of Cranagan, my lady." Valkyrie reported as Alyssa stopped her at the top of the hill that overlooked the port sector.

"Premium Stinger's signal is somewhere nearby here, Valkyrie." Alyssa said calmly as she took out a pair of night-vision binoculars, a 15 inch combat knife, and a M1911A1 handgun and a couple of magazines for it from Valkyrie's side storage compartment.

Alyssa hid behind a set of trees that concealed her position. After Alyssa confirmed that she was out of view, she got into the prone position and raised the night-vision binoculars to her eyes. Alyssa scanned over the whole area carefully and found some suspicious activity near one of the larger port facilities. This piqued her interest so she zoomed in to maximum on her night-vision binoculars. Alyssa could make out heavily armed soldiers guarding the entrance of the facility. On the road outside the facility, Alyssa saw a long convoy of vehicles that consisted of one black van which was surrounded by armored personal carriers.

"Valkyrie, do you see this?" Alyssa asked telepathically as she continued scanning the area.

"I do, my lady. I have deployed a stealth recon drone to assist you, my lady." Valkyrie said calmly as an overhead display of the whole area appeared in front of Alyssa. A few seconds later, another screen appeared in front of her which displayed what the recon drone saw in real time.

"Thank you, Valkyrie." Alyssa said gratefully as she turned her attention towards the two screens in front of her. Alyssa used the holographic joystick to guide the recon drone so that it was above the convoy. After a few minutes, a girl with light purple hair got out of the black van with a black-haired girl in tow. Alyssa slide her right thumb forward in order to zoom in on the two subjects. The recon drone then took a picture of the two before returning quietly back to Alyssa.

"That's Evelyn and Yoko all right." Alyssa thought quietly as she stealthily descended down towards the road. Alyssa cautiously approached the road as she didn't want to tick off the guards as currently she had only a combat knife and a loaded M1911A1 handgun which she had a TSAB license to carry with her to defend herself. As Alyssa stepped onto the road, her foot bumped into something and she heard a small noise. This caused Alyssa to step back and look down. A glimmer of light drew her attention to the ground so she got on her knees and picked up a silver locket. It had intricate designs on it and it was very light-weight. The locket chain was fully intact so Alyssa implied that its owner dropped it on the ground. The locket cover was open slightly so Alyssa gently opened it with her right finger. In it was a picture of a young boy and a young girl. The young boy reminded her so much of Hikaru but she couldn't be sure. The only other thing that was in the locket was a memory card which was under the locket's cover.

"This might be Yoko's silver locket but I can't be 100% sure." Alyssa thought quietly as she slid the locket into her right side pocket. Alyssa quickly scanned the defenses around the facility and discovered that it was armed with anti-air turrets along with a hell of a lot of armed troops. Despite this, Alyssa managed to take a picture of the insignia on the side of one of the vehicles. The insignia was an M which was slightly overlapping an S vertically which placed in the center of a gear.

"Time to get out of here. I spent about four hours here and I got enough information for now." Alyssa thought quietly as she slowly sneaked back to Valkyrie. Alyssa then got on Valkyrie and quietly revved up her engine before slowly accelerating off towards the center of Cranagan.

"I am going to stop by Papa Jone's diner to buy breakfast for Hikaru and Fate." Alyssa thought quietly as she got off the freeway and entered downtown Cranagan.

**Cranagan**

**Papa Jone's Diner**

**4:15 AM **

"Oh, Alyssa. What brings you here this early in the morning?" Papa Jones said surprisingly as Alyssa walked into the dinner.

"I had a very urgent errand to do last night." Alyssa said nonchalantly as she opened the breakfast menu and scanned through the breakfast choices.

"Okay. What may I get for you today, Alyssa?" Papa Jones asked while smiling at the crimson-red haired girl.

"I'll get three Breakfast Specials with bacon, sausage, and ham and scrambled eggs." Alyssa said calmly as she gave put the menu back on the table.

"Your order will be out in about six minutes and it will be on the house." Papa Jones said cheerfully as he gave Alyssa's order to the chef in the kitchen.

"Here is your order, ma'am." The waitress said cheerfully as she gave Alyssa a large bag that had her order in it.

"Thank you." Alyssa said cheerfully as she ran out of the diner and got onto Valkyrie before putting the food in Valkyrie's side compartment.

**Takamachi Residence**

**Cranagan Suburbs**

**6:00 PM**

"Welcome back, Alyssa." Fate said in a relieved voice as she opened the front door to let Alyssa in.

"I bought some breakfast for all of us." Alyssa said with a smile as she showed Fate the bag of food.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Fate answered gratefully as she placed it on the kitchen table.

"By the way, how is Hikaru doing?" Alyssa asked in a concerned tone as she looked up the stairs.

"He finally fell asleep soon after you left." Fate answered calmly as she placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"That's good news." Alyssa said gratefully while letting out a long sigh.

"I'll go up to check on Hikaru." Fate said in a calm and caring voice as she started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Hikaru. You must be hungry so I bought you some breakfast." Alyssa said cheerfully as she started to set the kitchen table as Fate slowly helped Hikaru down the stairs one minute later.

"Hey, Alyssa. Thanks for bringing the food." Hikaru said appreciatively as Fate slowly helped him to sit down on the chair.

"Thank you, Fate-san. I think I can eat on my own." Hikaru said calmly as the worried Fate ruffled his hair.

"Eat up. You need that to help your body recover." Alyssa said calmly as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Thanks again." Hikaru said quietly as he slowly ate his breakfast.

"No problem. That what friends are for." Alyssa said cheerfully as she started sipping on a cup of coffee Fate made earlier.

"Say Alyssa? Where is the food from?" Hikaru asked in a curious tone as he looked down at his plate while taking a bite out of a piece of ham.

"I got the food from Papa's Jones Diner. It has the best food on Mid-Childa in my opinion and my parents' closest friend owns the place." Alyssa explained calmly as she continued eating her breakfast.

"Ah. I've always wanted to eat there. It's amazing. Ummm...say Alyssa?" Hikaru started hesitantly as he stared at Alyssa.

"Is something the matter, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked in a concerned tone of voice as she looked at Hikaru.

"Yea. Umm...thanks for helping." Hikaru said hesitantly as he slowly touched his shoulder which was tied by Alyssa's ribbon. He flinched due to the pain of doing so.

"I don't know how I can repay you for this." Hikaru said hesitantly as he looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to repay me. You survived and that's all that matters now." Alyssa said reassuringly as she look at Hikaru gently.

"Thanks, Alyssa. Really, thanks." Hikaru said as he returned to eating the rest of the ham and started to eat the sausage. Fate smiled as she watched the exchange between the two.

"I got your back anytime, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she finished her last slice of bacon.

"Hikaru, let's get your bandages changed so your wounds won't get infected." Fate said caringly as she helped Hikaru move to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Fate-san." Hikaru said appreciatively as she helped him slowly get to the bathroom.

"Hey, Alyssa. All of Hikaru's wounds have healed completely." Fate called out as she walked down the stairs.

"I knew that Hikaru's body was tougher that it looks." Alyssa thought quietly as Fate sat down next to her.

"By the way, Fate. I got some information I need to tell you. It's involves Yoko and Evelyn and the reason why I was gone for so long." Alyssa said quietly so that Hikaru couldn't hear her.

"Okay. Let's talk in the living room." Fate said seriously as she led Alyssa to her living room. Alyssa sat down on the couch in front of Fate. Fate sat down interested by what Alyssa had to say.

"Do you know this insignia?" Alyssa asked quietly as she showed the picture of the insignia she had acquired from her recon mission.

"That is that insignia of the Magnus Syndicate and they are a group of terrorists who wants to overthrow the TSAB. They are using the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army as scapegoats for their operations." Fate said seriously as she called her superiors.

"Evelyn Von Eriana is one of their leaders. I took a picture of her carrying Yoko into a facility in the Eastern Port Sector of Cranagan. The facility is also armed with anti-air turrets and a whole company of troops." Alyssa said solemnly as she took out the silver locket from her right side pocket. Fate looked curiously at it before looking at Fate.

"I also found this on the highway towards the entrance of the facility. I think this is Yoko's but I can't be 100% sure. There is a memory card under the locket cover." Alyssa said quietly as she looked at the silver locket.

"Really now?" Fate asked calmly as she opened the silver locket and looked inside. Fate then closed the locket before placing it back on the table.

Hikaru walked downstairs soon after Fate and Alyssa completed their talk. He just stood there quietly and watched them carefully. He then cleared his throat before he started talking slowly.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Fate-san. Alyssa, thank you for saving me. I'm glad I called you in as reinforcements." Hikaru said respectfully as he bowed to the both of them.

"Where are you going, Hikaru?" Fate and Alyssa both asked in a suspicious tone which caused Hikaru to smile.

"Home. I need a change of clothes and a shower. I really appreciate everything you've both done for me, so I shouldn't impose any longer." Hikaru said cheerfully while giving out a smile.

"Fate, I suspect that Hikaru has something planned." Alyssa said telepathically as she turned to look at Fate.

"Don't be so uptight, Alyssa. He just wants to go home so we should just let him." Fate said reassuringly as she turned to face Hikaru with a smile.

"Okay, Hikaru. I'll drive you home." Fate offered as she stood up and walked over to where Hikaru was which near the front door.

"Thank you, Fate-san. I'll be happy to take you up on your offer. I'll see you later, Alyssa." Hikaru said as he followed Fate to her car. Alyssa got up and slid the silver locket back into her right side pocket. Alyssa had a feeling there might be more to the situation than it showed at face value.

"I'll be heading home as well, Fate-sama." Alyssa said calmly as she walked out and got on Valkyrie. Alyssa started Valkyrie's engines and got out of the driveway as Fate and Hikaru waved goodbye. She passed by them a few second later.

"What do you plan to do, my lady?" Valkyrie asked telepathically as she accelerate towards downtown Cranagan.

"I am going to swing around Hikaru's apartment after I buy some groceries." Alyssa said calmly as she accelerated Valkyrie to the Mid-Childan Business District.

After Alyssa finished her grocery shopping, she stopped by a motor-bike shop that was in the Mid-Childan Automotive Building so she could browse the catalog for the best parts she could use to upgrade Valkyrie. Alyssa special ordered a complete scanner upgrade kit, lighter weight side storage compartments, and a complete weapons kit for Valkyrie. The owner said that the parts will be shipped to her apartment. Alyssa paid 150,000 Mid-Childan Dollars for the parts and the cost of shipping and shipping insurance.

"What time is it, Valkyrie?" Alyssa asked cheerfully as she prepared to put on her helmet.

"It is 11:00 AM, my lady." Valkyrie answered calmly.

"Okay. It's time to pay a visit to Hikaru's Apartment. I have a hunch that he might go and try to rescue Yoko alone." Alyssa answered calmly as she looked up at the sky before setting off for Hikaru's apartment.

**Mid-Childan Residential District**

**Hikaru's Apartment**

**11:10 PM**

"Hey, Hikaru." Alyssa called out as she pulled into the driveway of his apartment. Hikaru had just closed the door of his apartment as she pulled in.

"Oh. Hey Alyssa." Hikaru said in a surprised tone.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked hesitantly as he walked up to Valkyrie.

"I just finished shopping for groceries and motorbike parts for Valkyrie. I was passing by so I decided to check up on you." Alyssa said cheerfully as she looked at Hikaru.

Hikaru just smiled as he walked up and patted her head. Alyssa didn't really like that very much but she resisted the urge to slug him in the gut.

"I'm fine. I decided to take a walk. I need to talk my mind off last night's fight." Hikaru said calmly as his smile disappeared for a quick second before he continued patting her head.

"Mou." Alyssa said quietly as she pouted slightly.

"I also plan to stop by Fate-san's residence again. I need to pick something up." Hikaru said cheerfully as he ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you later." Hikaru said calmly as he walked away and waved at Alyssa and Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie, keep tracking Hikaru's movement." Alyssa said telepathically as she turned on Valkyrie's engine.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie answered telepathically as Alyssa turned her towards the direction of the Mid-Childan Business District.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**12:00 PM**

"Achoo." Alyssa sneezed as she started to cut up tofu for her favorite dish, Mapo Doufu.

"Bless you, my lady." Valkyrie replied calmly as Alyssa continued to cut up the tofu for the dish.

"Achoo." Alyssa sneezed again while looking at the Mapo Doufu recipe that her mother had passed down to her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Valkyrie asked concernedly as she suggested that Alyssa take some cold medicine as she thought that her mistress had caught the cold.

"I am all right, Valkyrie." Alyssa said cheerfully as she placed the cubed tofu and the ground meat into the hot wok. Alyssa then added two and a half spoonful of extremely hot Szechuan Bean Paste into the wok and she started stir-frying the mixture lightly before adding half a ladleful of water into the wok. Alyssa stood back a little bit as the flames shot up into the air. Alyssa then mixed the mixture gently after two minutes before adding the green onions to the dish. Alyssa then used the ladle to spoon the Mapo Doufu over a plate of cooked brown rice that she had cooked earlier.

"Achoo." Alyssa sneezed again as she washed the dishes at the sink.

"My lady, I get a feeling that someone is talking about us behind our backs." Valkyrie said calmly after she said "bless you" to her mistress for the third time in the afternoon.

"I agree. I think I might know who is doing it." Alyssa said quietly as she gave a sly smile to Valkyrie.


	12. Chapter 10 (A Visit From Fate)

Chapter 10: A Visit from Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No Copyright Intended**

**Note: Phantomvenom20 help me with Hikaru's conversation. You should read his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: Born Into Darkness.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place back in the present day.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**8:00 PM**

"There is someone at the door, my lady." Valkyrie reported suddenly which caused Alyssa to snap out of her flashbacks and back to the present moment.

"Oh, I answer it in a few seconds." Alyssa said embarrassingly as she walked up to the sink to wash her. Alyssa dried her face off before walking to the front door of her apartment. She opened the door and was surprised to see Fate standing there with a smile in her Enforcer uniform.

"Oh, Fate. It's a surprise to see you back from your mission already." Alyssa said calmly as she invited Fate into her apartment.

"Come on in, Fate. Do you want some coffee? Alyssa asked cheerfully as Fate walked in and sat down on the couch in Alyssa's living room. Fate took a few moments to look around Alyssa's apartment before she returned with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go, Fate." Alyssa said cheerfully as she set down two cups of hot coffee onto the table. She sat down on the couch that was on the other side of the table while watching Fate carefully.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Fate said appreciatively as she picked up her cup of coffee from the top of the table. Fate sat there quietly while slowly sipping on her cup of coffee.

"No problem, Fate. What brings you here today, Fate?" Alyssa asked in a curious tone as she started sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Well, I wanted to talk with you about something." Fate said in a caring and gently way as she put her cup of coffee down on the table.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Alyssa said apprehensively as she continued sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Well, I want to give you this." Fate said calmly as she took out a small pile of paperwork out of her purse and handed it to her. Alyssa was surprised by the pile of paperwork so Fate gave her some time to carefully read the paperwork before saying anything about it.

"These are adoption papers." Alyssa said calmly as she set the pile of paperwork on the table before looking at Fate with a smile.

"Yes, they are. Nanoha, Vivio, and I have been thinking about it for the last year or so and we decided that you deserve to have a caring family that you were missing for eight years of your life so I asked the TSAB for permission to adopt you. The TSAB finally agreed after short period of investigation." Fate said caringly as she placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"We don't want you to feel lonely any longer." Fate said caringly as she wrapped her arms around Alyssa and gave her a hug. Alyssa responded by hugging Fate in return before she started crying a little.

"There, there." Fate said comfortingly as she patted Alyssa's head. After about five minutes of crying, Alyssa let go of Fate before wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Fate. It's just that its been so long since I had a family so I forgotten what it feels like to have one." Alyssa said calmly as she finished wiping away her tears.

"I understand how you feel. Vivio and I were like that to a certain extent." Fate said reassuringly as she sat down on the couch next to Alyssa.

"Thank for inviting me to join your family, Fate." Alyssa said cheerfully as she took out a pen and signed her name on the bottom line of the front page.

"You're welcome, Alyssa." Fate said cheerfully as she hugged her now adopted daughter.

"Are you going to change your last name, Alyssa? You have the power to decide since you are 18 years old." Fate said calmly as she let go of the happy Alyssa.

"Mom always told me that I should always look forward. Yes, I am going to change my last name to T. Harlaown." Alyssa said confidently after she had calmed down a little bit.

"By the way, Alyssa. Shari-san wants to meet you at the TSAB Device Armory tomorrow. She wants to give you a set of equipment that could help you in your battles." Fate said calmly as she got up and prepared to leave.

"Be the way, Alyssa. Nanoha and I have a spare room at our house. You could move in anytime you want. I bet Vivio would be very happy to have you move in." Fate said calmly as she turned towards the door.

"Thank you for the offer, Fate. You have been kind enough already for adopting me but I don't like abusing peoples' kindness so I'll respectfully decline the offer." Alyssa said calmly as she bowed.

"I see. If you change your mind anytime soon, the offer is still on the table." Fate said calmly before leaving Alyssa's apartment.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**9:00 PM**

"How are you feeling, my lady?" Valkyrie asked soon after Fate had left Alyssa's apartment.

"I am in a happy mood, Valkyrie." Alyssa said cheerfully before jumping on her bed and falling asleep.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Device Armory**

**9:00 AM**

"Alyssa-san." a voice called out when Alyssa entered the Device Armory.

"Hello. Are you Shari-san?" Alyssa asked cautiously as a woman with waist length brown hair and glasses walked up to her. The woman smiled cheerfully before motioning for Alyssa to follow her into one of the room.

"You must be Alyssa-san." The woman said cheerfully as she stood next to a briefcase that was on a table that was in the center of the room.

"Yes, I am. May I ask why do you want to meet me?" Alyssa asked curiously as she walked into the room Shari entered.

"Well, I called you in because I want to give you some equipment that would help you in your future battles." Shari answered reassuringly as she opened up the briefcase. Inside the briefcase were a set of crimson-red and black elbow length gloves that had metallic components each on the wrists and the elbows.

"What are these, Shari-san?" Alyssa asked curiously as she took a look at the contents of the briefcase.

"These are a pair of CW-AEC07X Sword Breakers that were specially designed for you, Alyssa. They help increase the defense of your Barrier Jacket and they also help you break or deflect enemy weapons." Shari explained as she took them out and put them on the table.

"Go ahead and try them on, Alyssa." Shari said cheerfully as she motioned to Alyssa to walk up to the table.

"Okay." Alyssa said calmly as she put on both of the Sword Breakers. They fit her perfectly but she wasn't used to the closed finger glove design of it though. Alyssa tried opening and closing her hand into a fist but it felt weird due to the closed finger glove design.

"Excuse me, Shari-san." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Shari-san.

"What is it, Alyssa." Shari-san said in a concerned tone of voice.

"These fit me perfectly. Can you make one little change to it though?" Alyssa said calmly as she smiled at Shari.

"That will not be a problem. What changes do you want to make?" Shari asked cheerfully as she walked up to Alyssa.

"Can you make the glove part fingerless?" Alyssa asked hesitantly as she handed the pair of Sword Breakers to Shari.

"That is an easy fix. I just need a reference point to make the changes." Shari said cheerfully as she bought of the device alteration screen.

"Well, I want them to look like this." Alyssa asked as she commanded Arm Schneider to materialize just the elbow length fingerless gloves of her Barrier Jacket.

"Okay. Thank you for the reference. I'll start making the changes now." Shari said as she started typing on the holographic keyboard.

"Hey, Alyssa." A voice called out catching Alyssa's attention.

"Oh. Hey, Hikaru." Alyssa replied cheerfully as she turned around and faced Hikaru.

"What brings you to the Device Armory?" Hikaru asked cheerfully as he started patting Alyssa's head.

"Shari-san wanted to show me some equipment that would help me in future battles." Alyssa said in annoyed tone as she pouted.

"Ah, I see. Mary asked me to decipher the memory card that was found in Yoko's locket." Hikaru said quietly before his smile faded.

"Are you all right, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked as she tilted her head to the side in concern.

"Yea. I'm fine. Oh, there was a recording for us. It's from Yoko." Hikaru said cheerfully as his smile returned.

"Really, now? I wonder what Onee-san has to say." Alyssa said calmly with a curious look on her face.

"_Nii-sama. Alyssa. Right now, there's something wrong with me. I don't know what it is. I finished Nii-sama's upgrade for Mjolnir. As I am now, I won't continue to be by your side. I performed a full body scan on myself yet no results came up. Whatever it is, it's dangerous for me to stay with you. I planned to leave both of you, but I know neither of you would forgive me for this." Yoko took in a deep breath. "I love both of you very much. I believe you'll find a way to save me. Love Yoko. K. T. Harlaown."_ Hikaru stopped the audio there.

"I'll find a way to save you, Onee-san." Alyssa said quietly as she placed her hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"We both will." Hikaru said as he smiled while gently rubbing Alyssa's head.

"Mou. Stop that, Hikaru." Alyssa said quietly as she gave Hikaru a fiery stare.

Hikaru chuckled and laugh softly as he tapped Alyssa on the head. "I'm going to check on Mjonir. I'll see you later, Alyssa." Hikaru said as he turned around and left.

"See you later, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she stood there quietly.

"Oh, Alyssa. I have finished the modifications on the Sword Breakers." Shari called out excitedly.

"That was very quick." Alyssa commented as she reentered the room where Shari was.

"Here you go, Alyssa." Shari said happily as she gave the set of modified Sword Breakers to Alyssa.

"Thank you, Shari-san." Alyssa said appreciatively as she tried the modified Sword Breakers which were now more comfortable for her.

"By the way, I modified it so that it looks exactly like the gloves that are part of your Barrier Jacket. I also changed Arm Schneider's setting so that it would materialized the modified Sword Breakers. You get the benefits of the dual Sword Breakers with the look of your normal elbow length gloves of your Barrier Jacket." Shari said happily as she looked at her work.

"Thank you, Shari-san." Alyssa said appreciatively as she walked out of the room Alyssa bumped into Fate who was looking for her for a while now. Fate explained to Alyssa that she wanted to teach her Sonic Move, Sonic Form, and True Sonic Form in a private training session. Fate and Alyssa went to an empty field.

"Okay, Alyssa. I want to teach you a few skills that I use on a daily basis." Fate explained as she showed Alyssa Sonic Form, True Sonic Form, and Sonic Move.

"Promise me, Alyssa that you be extremely careful when using Sonic Form and True Sonic Form. The strain on your body will be debilitating if you don't manage it precisely." Fate warned as Alyssa started learning Sonic Form, True Sonic Form, and Sonic Move.

"I'll be very careful, Fate." Alyssa said confidently as she started using Sonic Move, Sonic Form, and True Sonic Form. Fate was surprised at the fact that Alyssa's Barrier Jacket remained the same despite being in True Sonic Form. Fate also noticed that Alyssa's body wasn't showing any signs of fatigue.

"Are you tired, Alyssa?" Fate asked as she threw a bottle of water to Alyssa which she caught with her right land.

"Not really. I am used to this extreme type of training." Alyssa said cheerfully as she handed the bottle of water back to Fate. A few seconds later, Alyssa continued training with the skills Fate taught her. She finally mastered all of them in about five hours.

"You mastered those skills very quickly, Alyssa." Fate complemented as she patted her daughter on the head.

"Thank you, Okaa-san." Alyssa said happily as she gave Fate a hug.

"Fate." A voice called out suddenly from a communications screen that appeared in front of Fate.

"Hayate, what is the matter?" Fate asked seriously as she gave a salute to her brown haired friend.

"I need both you and Alyssa to report to the Briefing Room as soon as possible." Hayate said formally.

"Yes ma'am." Fate and Alyssa responded simultaneously as they both gave a salute to Hayate.

**TSAB Central Office**

**TSAB Briefing Room**

**2:15 PM  
**

"This is Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown reporting in." Fate reported as she entered the Briefing Room with Alyssa.

"This is Private First Class Alyssa T. Harlaown reporting in." Alyssa said formally as she gave a salute to Commander Hayate.

"At ease, Alyssa. I want to talk to you about your future." Hayate said formally as she looked at Alyssa seriously.

"Yes ma'am. What about my future do you want to talk about, Commander?" Alyssa asked in a formal tone.

"The TSAB High Command has heard about your achievements during your first mission." Hayate started slowly.

"I was just doing my job, Commander. I didn't do anything special at all. I just did enough to make sure that all my allies and all civilians get out safely." Alyssa said frankly.

"You took out 100 armed thugs without getting hurt, arrested the ringleader without any civilian casualties, and you saved the lives of dozens of injured TSAB recruits." Hayate said with sly smile on her face.

"And you feel that that those actions don't deserve recognition." Hayate said calmly as she took out a small pile of paper from her desk.

"TSAB High Command thinks differently and they want to recognize your achievements." Hayate said formally as she stood up and gave Alyssa the paperwork.

"In recognition of your achievements on your previous mission, TSAB High Command has granted you a promotion to Warrant Officer." Hayate reported as she gave Alyssa a salute.

"Thank you, Commander Hayate." Alyssa said respectfully as she bowed.

"There is no need to thank me, Alyssa. You have earned this promotion with your achievements." Hayate said finally with a smile.

"TSAB protocol requires all personnel who receives promotions to take two days off in order to handle all the paperwork." Hayate said calmly while smiling.

"I see." Alyssa said calmly as she looked down at her Warrant Officer Commission.

"Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown, I grant you two days of leave." Hayate said finally as she shook hands with Alyssa.

"Thank you, Commander Hayate." Alyssa responded calmly as she shook Hayate's hand.

"The TSAB expects more great things from you." Hayate said finally before she excused both Fate and Alyssa.


	13. Chapter 11 (An Interrupted Lunch)

Chapter 11: An Interrupted Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No Copyright intended.**

**A/N: Hikaru is one of the main characters from my friend, Phantomvenom20's fanfiction. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness. I suggest you read his fanfiction. **

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Sakura's Ramen Shop**

**3:00 PM**

"Congratulations, Alyssa." Fate said with a smile as she started slurping on her bowl of ramen.

"It's wasn't anything special, Okaa-san." Alyssa said cheerfully while looking down and blushing.

"You don't have to be so humble, Alyssa. You have earned your promotion." Fate said reassuringly as she patted her on the head.

"If you say so, Okaa-san." Alyssa said calmly as she smiled slightly before starting to slurp on her bowl of ramen.

"How is the ramen, Alyssa?" Fate asked in a cheerful tone as she continue to slurp on her bowl of ramen.

"It is actually pretty good. It reminds me of the ramen that my Uncle John he used to live on Mid-Childa." Alyssa answered slowly as she remembered how her uncle's ramen tasted like.

"Really, now." Fate said surprisingly as she looked at Alyssa.

"My Uncle John was one of the few people in my extended family who didn't shun me." Alyssa said quietly as she looked down at her bowl of ramen. Alyssa stared at it for a few minutes before looking up while smiling.

"Why did most of your relatives shun you?" Fate asked in a concerned tone as she looked at her adoptive daughter.

"I am not sure. There's been a rumor in my family that my parents and I are descendants of Ancient Belkin royalty but I am not sure about that. My relatives used to live on Mid-Childa until my parents' death. After that, all my relatives moved to Earth and since then, they stayed there ever since.

"I see." Fate said calmly as she looked out the she thought about what Alyssa said earlier. Fate was dealing with another family abandonment story that was similar to Yoko's but it was somewhat worst as it involved Alyssa's extended family.

"My parents' had taught me to be strong-willed and determined so I got odd jobs and bought my own apartment. I managed to survive comfortably on my earnings so I didn't need to use my parents' inheritance money." Alyssa said confidently and cheerfully after putting down her chopsticks.

"That's good news." Fate said calmly as she gave a smile to her adoptive daughter. A couple seconds later, an explosion from the nearby Mid-Childan Automotive Building shook the ramen shop violently. Alyssa and Fate quickly got up and dashed out of the ramen store to examine the scene after quickly paying for their meal. When Fate and Alyssa got to the scene, they encountered a whole bunch of Magnus Syndicate and Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army thugs armed with mass-based weaponry. There was a whole line of them in front of the Mid-Childan Automotive Building.

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Outside the Mid-Childan Automotive District**

**3:40 PM**

"Fate, we got a lot of armed guys in front of the building and we got like a few hostages in there." Alyssa reported as she viewed video from Valkyrie's stealth recon drone.

"Where did you get that information from, Alyssa?" Fate asked suspiciously as she looked at the communication screen.

"Valkyrie deployed a stealth recon drone prior to the explosion when she detected Magnus Syndicate thugs in the area." Alyssa reported as she activated her Barrier Jacket.

"I see. Do we have a plan of attack in dealing with this situation?" Fate asked seriously as she stared into Alyssa's eyes.

"Well, I think we should wait for back-up before attempting anything dangerous." Alyssa said calmly as she scanned the whole battle zone.

"My lady, I could use my assault mode to knock out the Magnus Syndicate thugs in front of the Mid-Childan Automotive Building." Valkyrie informed as she drove up to both Fate and Alyssa.

"Valkyrie, could you knock out all the Magnus Syndicate thugs in front of the Mid-Childan Automotive Building so Alyssa and I could go in and rescue the hostages." Fate asked seriously as she looked at Valkyrie.

"I am very capable of doing that, Enforcer Harlaown." Valkyrie responded as she deployed some mana powered mortars from both of her side weapon compartments. Valkyrie then loaded about 20 mana cartridges which was enough for a wide area knockout mortar attack on the Magnus Syndicate thugs. This also activated the IFF indicator which allowed for allied forces to move through the gas without suffering any side-effects.

"All targets locked." Valkyrie reported as she angled both mortars so that the knockout gas shells would cover the area without affecting civilians. Valkyrie cycled the chambers so that both mortars were primed and ready to fire.

"Alyssa, be prepared to move when the gas knocks out all of the thugs in front of the store." Fate commanded as she and Alyssa both activated True Sonic Form.

"Yes, ma'am." Alyssa said formally as she prepared for Valkyrie's launch of the knockout gas rounds.

"I will fire on your command, my lady." Valkyrie reported calmly after she made all the adjustments to her mortars.

"Valkyrie, you have permission to fire." Alyssa commanded quietly as she entered a vigilant state.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she fired a two salvoes of knockout gas shells at the thugs. The shells flew silently in the air before arching downwards and landing in between the legs of all the Magnus Syndicate thugs. After the shells landed, the three second fuse activated which allowed for the knockout gas to spread over the area before the shells detonated which cause the gas to form a small mushroom cloud which covered just the area the Magnus Syndicate thugs were standing on. It took a few seconds for the gas to take effect and the Magnus Syndicate thugs started dropping on the floor one by one. Soon afterwards, all of the thugs were on the floor sleeping due to the tranquilizers in the knockout shells.

"All Magnus Syndicate thugs in front of the building are all incapacitated, my lady." Valkyrie reported calmly as she projected a holographic viewing display in front of Alyssa.

"Let's go, Alyssa." Fate commanded as she and Alyssa both used Sonic Move to quickly cover the distance between their current location and the Mid-Childan Automotive Building. Both Fate and Alyssa arrived inside the building only to see that the armed thugs in the building had escaped through the back entrance during Valkyrie's strike. All the hostages were unharmed but they were a bit shaken up due to the events that occurred there a while ago.

"Is everyone all right?" Alyssa asked in a concerned tone as she started to examine everyone quickly for injuries.

"We are all right but those armed goons managed to take a hidden arsenal of TSAB armored vehicles that was stored here." The shop owner reported seriously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hayate. This is Fate T. Harlaown. We got a situation here." Fate reported calmly as she bought up a communication screen with Hayate's face on it.

"What is it, Fate?" Hayate asked seriously as she stared at her blonde haired friend in a serious manner.

"The Magnus Syndicate had successfully captured a couple of TSAB armored vehicles." Fate reported seriously as she transferred some data to Hayate. Hayate face was grim as she heard the news. She took a few minutes to think quietly on how to deal with the situation.

"The TSB Armored Vehicles that the Magnus Syndicate stole has tracking beacons installed in them so we could track them to their base of operations. We will allow them to take the armored vehicles to take them into their bases and then we will wait. After they feel safe, we will launch a full-scale raid on their base of operation." Hayate explained as she opened another communication screen with Alyssa.

"Alyssa, good job with assisting Fate but I have a new mission for you." Hayate said calmly as she looked at Alyssa very seriously.

"What is my new mission objectives, Commander Hayate?" Alyssa said calmly as she gave a salute to her commander.

"Hikaru has been sent to investigate the facility in the area where you found the Magnus Syndicate convoy one year ago. Hikaru hasn't reported in to me for almost 3 hours. Your mission objectives are to find Hikaru and to make sure he returns to the TSAB Central Office." Hayate explained formally as she gave Alyssa the coordinates where Hikaru was last seen.

"Understood, Commander Hayate." Alyssa said seriously as she got on Valkyrie and prepared to rendezvous with Hikaru.

"I hope that Hikaru didn't do anything idiotic." Alyssa thought quietly as she accelerated Valkyrie towards the Eastern Port Sector.

"I hope that Hikaru is alright, my lady." Valkyrie answered telepathically as she started scanning for Hikaru and Mjolnir's signal.


	14. Chapter 12 (Tension)

Chapter 12: Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No Copyright intended.**

**A/N: I would like to thank Phantomvenom20 on his help with this chapter. Please go to his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness Chapter 12 to see Hikaru's POV.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Eastern Port Sector**

**Cranagan**

**4:15 PM**

"Where are you, Hikaru?" Alyssa thought quietly as she got off the freeway and onto the roadway that led to the facility that she investigated one year ago.

"My lady, I detect Hikaru's signal but it not currently at the facility that we are headed to." Valkyrie reported as Alyssa slowed her to a dead stop.

"Can you tell me his current location, Valkyrie?" Alyssa asked quietly as she prepared to execute a U-turn.

"Hikaru is currently at a facility approximately 2.5 mile south-east of here, my lady." Valkyrie reported as Alyssa revved up her engine.

"That area is blocked off by a hill which is helpful to us. We could get a view of other facility." Alyssa said calmly as she accelerated Valkyrie at top speed towards the hill. After a few minutes, Alyssa reached the top of the hill which overlooked the facility where Hikaru's signal was located at.

"This facility looks exactly like the one I investigated one year ago." Alyssa thought quietly as she raise a pair of military grade binoculars to her eyes. Alyssa scanned over the area carefully and she noticed that there were unconscious guards spread all over the facility. There were also numerous craters from proximity mines scattered all over the place.

"This looks like Hikaru's work, Valkyrie." Alyssa said seriously as placed her pair binoculars back into Valkyrie's side storage compartment.

"It looks like it, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she opened a communication channel with Commander Hayate.

"Command Hayate, my lady requests permission to enter the facility at these coordinates in order to search the facility for Hikaru." Valkyrie explained after Hayate's face appeared on the other side of the screen.

"Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown, I hereby grant you permission to go in there and search for Hikaru. Once you find him, I want you to prioritize returning to the TSAB Central Office." Hayate explained seriously as she granted Alyssa's request.

"Understood, Commander Hayate." Alyssa responded a few seconds before Hayate terminated the transmission.

"Let's go, Valkyrie." Alyssa said as she accelerated towards the entrance of the new facility.

Alyssa rode up to the entrance of the facility and scanned the area for any guards. This precaution wasn't very necessary as Hikaru had effectively knocked out every single guard outside of the facility. Alyssa told Valkyrie to activate her deflector shields just in case any conscious guards get trigger-happy with their assault rifles.

"Where in the world is Hikaru?" Alyssa thought quietly as she rode around the facility a few times.

"Is anyone out there? I need help." A voice called out which caused Alyssa to turn around and head towards the rear of the huge facility. Alyssa raced around the side to get to the rear side of the facility. After turning the corner, Alyssa saw a male figure with brownish blonde hair leaning up against the wall which made her accelerate towards him.

"Hikaru. Get on!" Alyssa yelled out as she stopped right next to him. Hikaru turned around with a dazed look on his face. It took him a few seconds before he snapped back to his senses. He then quickly got on Valkyrie and wrapped his arms around Alyssa waist. He started crying suddenly a few seconds later. Alyssa ignored this as she revved Valkyrie's engine to top speed.

"Let's get out of here, Valkyrie." Alyssa said quietly as she let go of Valkyrie's handbrake which caused her to speed out of the facility at extremely high speed and unto the highway towards Cranagan.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Cranagan**

**5:00 PM**

Alyssa made it back to the TSAB Central Office at 5:00 PM. She parked in the parking lot at the rear of the TSAB Central Office. She hoped that she could talk to Hikaru privately about his reasons for raiding that facility. She didn't have a chance to as two TSAB Aerial Mages approached her. They were wearing a black and silver uniform and they had an armband which had the letters MP on it on their right arms. Alyssa knew that she was dealing with the Military Police of the TSAB. One of them walked up and started looking at Alyssa, Hikaru, and Valkyrie.

"Excuse me, are you First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi?" the Military Police officer asked in a very serious tone.

"I'm sorry. My name is Alyssa T. Harlaown and I am a Warrant Officer of the Capitol Defense Force's 104th battalion." Alyssa responded in a very respectful tone.

"This guy is First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi." Alyssa said calmly as she bonked Hikaru with her right fist which caused him to rub his head before staring at the two Military Police officers.

"What do you guys want?" Hikaru asked irritably as he got up and started to walk away from Alyssa and the two military police officers.

"First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi, I hereby place you under arrest for disobeying a direct order and insubordination. If you surrender peacefully, you will have the right to defend yourself at the inquiry." The Military Police officers said seriously as they used mana cuffs to bind Hikaru's hands. Hikaru didn't say anything as he allowed himself to be taken away by one of the Military Police officers.

"I appreciate your assistance in helping us with apprehending First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi." The other Military Police officer said gratefully as he turned around and walked away from Alyssa and Valkyrie.

"I am sorry to have put you in that position." Hayate said apologetically as she walked up and placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Commander Hayate. What is going on here?" Alyssa said in a confused tone as she looked at her brown-haired commander.

"Hikaru had disobeyed a direct order from me and went AWOL. He also raided an unknown facility on his own without authorization and that is a serious offense. I tried my best to get him off the hook for this but the Internal Affairs Division has launched an inquiry into the matter and they threatened to strip him of his rank and send him to jail for insubordination." Hayate said seriously as she looked up at the sky which was still lit by sunlight.

"Be prepared to get called in by Internal Affairs, Alyssa. They want to know everything you know about the situation and about Hikaru." Hayate said seriously as she turned around and walked away leaving Alyssa there to brood over the whole matter.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Valkyrie asked concernedly as she kept an eye on her mistress's vitals and her body language.

"I am all right, Valkyrie. I am just extremely worried about Hikaru and his future in the TSAB." Alyssa answered calmly as she placed her helmet in Valkyrie's side compartment. Alyssa then turned around and walked away with numerous thoughts running through her mind.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Cafeteria**

**5:15 PM**

"Hey, Alyssa." Hayate called out as she bought two cups of coffee and placed them on the table that she was sitting at.

"Oh. Hello, Commander Hayate." Alyssa said in a tone of surprise as Hayate sat down in front of her with two cups of coffee.

"I apologize again for putting you in a very tight spot, Alyssa." Hayate said apologetically as she looked down at her cup of coffee.

"You don't have to apologize, Commander. I suspect that you were forced to do that by the TSAB High Command." Alyssa said calmly as she gave a sly smile to Hayate.

"Unfortunately, I was forced to by the Internal Affairs Division. They had been keeping a close eye on Hikaru's behavior after Yoko's kidnapping and they warned me that he might be psychologically unstable." Hayate explained in a calm tone as she sipped on her cup of coffee.

"I suspected that much for a long while, Commander Hayate. I noticed signs of psychological trauma ever since I saved him from Evelyn one year ago." Alyssa answered quietly as she picked up her cup of coffee and started sipping on it.

"I tried to tell him that he should talk to me about it but he just shrugs it off and says that he is fine. He is extremely stubborn and he wants to do things alone. I wasn't surprised with the fact that he would pull something like this." Alyssa said quietly as she continued sipping on her cup of coffee.

"I see." Hayate said solemnly as she looked down at her watch which told her that it was 6:00 PM.

"Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown." A man in a black and silver Military Police uniform called out as he walked up to the table she and Hayate were sitting at.

"How can I help you, Officer?" Alyssa asked nonchalantly as she looked at the officer in the eye.

"The Internal Affair Division requests your presence at First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi's inquiry hearing." The Military Police officer explained calmly as he gave Alyssa a salute.

"I see. I'll go but you need to lead me to the Internal Affairs Division since I don't know where it is located." Alyssa said calmly as she got up and prepared to walk away from Hayate.

"Thank you for the coffee, Hayate." Alyssa said with a smile as she turned around and walked away.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Internal Affairs Division Meeting Room 1**

**6:30 PM**

"The inquiry is being held in this room, ma'am." The Military Police Officer said calmly as he gave Alyssa a salute.

"Thank you, Private. You may carry on now." Alyssa said calmly as she gave a salute back to the Military Police Officer.

"Yes, ma'am." The Military Police office answered as he walked away as Alyssa opened the door and entered the room.

"This is Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown reporting in." Alyssa said formally as she gave a salute to all the members of the panel.

"At ease, Warrant Officer." Leone said calmly as she stared first at Hikaru and then Alyssa.

"We have called you in here in order to ask you questions about Hikaru and his actions today." Leone explained calmly as he stared at Alyssa.

"I'll answer any questions you ask to the best of my abilities, Director." Alyssa said formally while she continued to look straight forward.

"First of all. How long have you known First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi?" Leone asked seriously as he watched Alyssa's body language.

"I have known him for almost 5 years, Director." Alyssa said calmly as she stared into the eyes of Leone.

"Did he have any psychological problems back then?" Verossa Acous asked in a calm and reassuring voice.

"He didn't have any psychological problems back then. I started noticing a shift in his behavior around a year ago." Alyssa said frankly.

"Do you know what the trigger for his behavior change was?" Leone asked seriously as he stared at Hikaru in contempt.

"I do and I have video to back it up." Alyssa said calmly as she brought up a communication screen with her right hand.

"What are you doing, Warrant Officer?" Leone said loudly as he stood up angrily.

"Calm down, Director. Let Warrant Officer Alyssa T. Harlaown show us the video." Fate said sternly as she gave a very angry glare at Leone.

"I agree with Enforcer Harlaown on this one, Leone. Go ahead Alyssa, you have permission to show us the video you have." Verossa Acous said calmly.

"Hmph." Leone said quietly as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot

"Valkyrie, send me the video you recorded one year ago at the park." Alyssa commanded as Valkyrie's A.I. answered the call.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie answered as she sent Alyssa the video file to Alyssa's communication screen.

"Hikaru's behavior change started after this incident." Alyssa said calmly as she played the video file.

"This is video Valkyrie took one year ago in a park in Cranagan." Alyssa explained as she allowed the inquiry panel to view the video

"Explain to me, Warrant Officer Harlaown, what happened." Leone demanded as he stared at the video carefully.

"First Lieutenant Hikaru Amatsuchi was searching for his "adoptive sister" after she ran away from their apartment in the afternoon. He sent a request for assistance at around 7:30 PM. You should ask him personally what happened to him prior to my arrival." Alyssa explained calmly as she took a quick glance at Hikaru.

"What happened prior to Alyssa's arrival at the park, First Lieutenant Hikaru?" Verossa Acous asked curiously while looking at the two.

"I reunited with an old friend of mine named Evelyn Von Eriana. She was supposedly a member of the TSAB. She attacked my "sister" Yoko so I got a little upset and I entered combat with her. She was tough so I had to use Sonic Form and I almost regained the upper hand but my body froze and she defeated me. I don't remember anything after that since I passed out afterwards." Hikaru explained calmly.

"I arrived soon afterwards and fought with Evelyn Von Eriana. The details of the whole battle is in the video." Alyssa explained calmly she fast-forwarded to the battle between her and Evelyn.

"I see." Leone and Verossa said calmly as the turned towards Fate who was quiet in the matter.

"What happened after your battle with Evelyn?" Leone asked while staring intently at Alyssa. Alyssa responded by running her hand through crimson-red hair.

"I took care of Hikaru's injuries and I took him to Enforcer Harlaown's residence where he would be safe." Alyssa explained calmly.

"I can vouch for her on that, Director." Fate said calmly as she looked at Hikaru and then Alyssa.

"What did you do afterwards, Alyssa?" Verossa asked calmly as he stretched his neck.

"I went out and continued my search for Yoko and Evelyn. My search landed me in the Eastern Port District where the facility in question is located. I managed to take photographs of the Magnus Syndicate vehicles outside the facility. I also got some pictures of Evelyn and Yoko entering the facility." Alyssa said formally as she showed the panel and Hikaru all the pictures that she took at the facility.

"What did you do after that?" the panel minus Fate asked in unison.

"I reported my findings to Enforcer Harlaown which prompted her to inform her superiors. I was then told by the TSAB High Command that I should keep the information under wraps from Hikaru." Alyssa explained as she saw Hikaru form a fist with his hand

"Do you know what was the reasoning behind that, Alyssa?" Verossa said quietly as he examined the pictures carefully."

"Yes, I believe that if I told Hikaru that information that he would have immediately gone there and tried to rescue Yoko alone. In his current condition at the time, I believed that he would have gotten himself killed." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Hikaru with a concerned look.

"I see. I want to know what your assessment of First Lieutenant Hikaru's mental status." Fate said solemnly as she stared at Alyssa intently.

"I'll be very honest, Enforcer Harlaown. Hikaru in his current state is a loose cannon who needs to be monitored. I personally think that he would do something reckless like what he did today." Alyssa said hesitantly as she looked at Hikaru.

"I am sorry, Hikaru." Alyssa said apologetically before looking away quickly.

"I see. You are dismissed, Warrant Officer. Your information will be helpful in determining First Lieutenant Hikaru's punishment." Leone said calmly as he excused Alyssa.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Director." Alyssa said calmly as she walked out of the room with a heavy heart.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Hallway**

**6:40 PM**

"I am very sorry, Hikaru but I had no choice in the matter. It's for your own sake." Alyssa thought quietly as she walked down the hallway.

Alyssa heard loud footsteps behind her which caused her to turn around. She saw Hikaru with his arm extended in an attempt to grab her arm.

"Alyssa." Hikaru called out angrily.

"Hikaru. I am sorry for what I did but what you are doing is endangering your life. I am not going to allow to risk your life recklessly ever again. Yoko would be very disappointed to hear what you have been doing recently. Do you hear me! The next time I hear about you doing something reckless again, I won't hesitate to personally arrest you!" Alyssa said in a serious tone.

"Alyssa-sama. It's me." Mjolnir whispered as she took control of Hikaru's body.

"Oh, Mjolnir. Can you do me a favor and make sure Hikaru stays out of trouble? I am in a tough situation since I am charged with watching over him and I report directly to Internal Affairs." Alyssa said calmly as she let out long sigh.

"Alyssa," Mjolnir called out as she look around for anyone else.

"Will you hear me out? I want to tell you what really happened." Mjolnir asked quietly

"I'll have to talk like Hikaru, so it'll be hard to remember it's me and not him." Mjolnir said telepathically.

"Meet me at my place, Mjolnir." Alyssa said calmly as she walked away.


	15. Chapter 13 (Visit To The Saint's Church)

Chapter 13: A Visit to The Saint's Church

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my 2 original characters. No copyright intended.**

**Note: Phantomvenom20 and I worked collaborated on this chapter. He helped me with Mjolnir's lines in this. By the way, Mjolnir is doing all the talking for the most part so take that into mind. You should read Phantomvenom20 fanfic Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born into Darkness to see Mjolnir's point of view.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

**Mid-Childan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**7:30 PM**

"Hey, Mjolnir." Alyssa said seriously as she opened the door and found Hikaru standing outside.

"Thank you for giving us a chance to explain ourselves, Alyssa-sama." Mjolnir answered gratefully as Hikaru entered her apartment and sat down on the couch in front of her.

"Here." Alyssa said calmly as she placed two cups of tea on the table between them.

"Thank you." Mjolnir said gratefully as Hikaru picked up his cup of tea and started to sip on it.

"Explain to me what happened today, Mjolnir." Alyssa said calmly as she stared at her cup of tea.

"Evelyn ambushed us when we were doing an up-close recon. Hikaru started to have doubts that the place wasn't the right one so, he was just going to scout it out and report. However, we were ambushed and Evelyn destroyed the communicator in the process. Currently I'm not equipped with long distance communication and we tried to run. We ran into some proximity mines and were forced to retreat into the base." Mjolnir explained as Alyssa started sipping her tea.

"I see. What happened after you retreated into the base?" Alyssa said seriously as she placed her cup of tea back on the table.

"Despite the fact that it seemed lightly guarded from the outside, the inside were filled with heavily armed guards. Hikaru decided to do a last ditch effort and ran through the place to see if there was any valuable information. However, the last room was the thing that sent him down the deep end." Mjolnir sighed sadly as she made Hikaru continue sipping his tea.

"Let me guess, it involved Yoko and Evelyn." Alyssa said with a long sigh.

"Yoko-sama was there, however, she was hugging some kind of tube. Inside the tube itself was Hikaru." Mjolnir said as she made Hikaru nod his head.

"I see. But knowing Evelyn, she would pull something like that in order to make Hikaru doubt himself. She is the type to play dirty." Alyssa said nonchalantly as she looked at Hikaru with a concerned look.

"It was an image, however, it was real. My bio-scan confirmed it. Yoko-sama believes that Hikaru is badly injured and taken hostage by the TSAB. Or rather that's the lie Evelyn had implanted into her mind." Mjolnir said as she shook Hikaru's head.

"It sounds a combination of both." Alyssa said calmly as she took out a small metal briefcase from under the table.

"What Yoko-sama said and the image of him in the test tube really broke him down. I was forced to get him out of the base. On the way in, he managed to collect some valuable information that the base had in their possession. As you are the person Hikaru has to report to, I'll gladly turn in the information." Mjolnir said as she forced Hikaru to nod and sigh.

"Well, that's good news. Mjolnir, there is something I want to show you because you might be the key to saving Yoko." Alyssa said seriously as she took out three vials full of a red liquid from the metal briefcase.

"What are those, Alyssa-sama?" Mjolnir asked as she tilted Hikaru's head.

"These vials contain a compound I personally developed which would jam the energy pulses of the nanobots in Yoko's body which would help us break the mind control. They also sap all the energy from the nanobots which would cause them to die and hopefully that would return Yoko to normal." Alyssa explained seriously as she showed Mjolnir a video of what happened to the nanobots in a sample of Yoko's blood.

"And if it fails?" Mjolnir asked as she watched carefully.

"If it fails, the effects will still be there but it won't be as potent." Alyssa said calmly as she closed the communication screen.

"Okay, but how would I be the key to save Yoko-sama?" Mjolnir asked as she nodded Hikaru's head.

"Can you incorporate this into your cellular structure somehow? When you switch bodies with Hikaru, the compound will start flowing into Hikaru's blood. You need to find a way to get this into Yoko's body." Alyssa asked in a calm voice.

"Um…there is one misconception about me switching bodies. It's still his body, but it's our consciousness that switches places. He, now, resides in the device, but he can't communicate the way I can." Mjolnir said quietly so that Alyssa couldn't hear what she said.

"Of course. Oh. Here's the information we managed to salvage from the base." Mjonir removed a large gym bag from the backpack. "This is everything and will you notify me about anything regarding Project Light and Dark?" Mjolnir said as she made Hikaru place the gym bag on the table.

"I'll examine it as thoroughly as I can. By the way, what was Hikaru's punishment for his stunt today..." Alyssa asked hesitantly.

"Stripped of his current rank of First Lieutenant and made Sergeant Major, his hours as an Enforcer Trainee and barred from taking the Enforcer Final Exam until notified." Mjolnir said as Hikaru sighed.

"Hmm. Let me see what I can do about that." Alyssa said determinedly as she bought up a communication screen and dialed in a number. Mjolnir tilted Hikaru's head as a blonde haired woman wearing a combination nun/knight uniform appeared on the communication screen.

"This is Carim Gracia of the Saint's Church." the blonde woman replied with a slight smile on her face. The blonde woman took one glance at Alyssa before the look of recognition appeared on her face.

"Carim Gracia? Seriously?" Mjonir asked in a surprised tone.

"Oh. Alyssa-chan. It has been a long time since I last saw you. You have grown up so much." Carim blurted out suddenly with a tone of surprise.

"It has been a long time, Knight Carim." Alyssa said respectfully as she bowed.

"Oh, Alyssa-chan, you don't have to be so formal. I am your godmother after all." Carim said calmly while smiling slightly. Mjolnir made Hikaru bow respectfully to Carim Gracia as well.

"Good evening, Gracia-sama. I am Mjolnir Omega. My owner is Hikaru Amatsuchi." Mjolnir said calmly as she introduced both herself and Hikaru.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Carim said formally as she gave a smile to Mjolnir before turning her attention back to Alyssa.

"Alyssa-chan, what brings you calling at this time of day?" Carim asked in a concerned tone.

"Kyoubo-san, Hikaru had been demoted for disobeying orders and insubordination but he wasn't allowed to defend himself at the inquiry." Alyssa explained calmly as Carim listened very carefully.

"Hmm. I see. Looks like Leone is at it again." Carim said seriously as she examined the inquiry transcripts on her desk.

"In the transcripts, Hikaru-kun mentioned that he had intelligence on the Mid-Childan Revolutionary Army and the Magnus Syndicate. I don't see any mention of it in the inquiry transcripts.

"Yes. I have valuable information that can prove that the Revolutionary Army and the Magnus Syndicate are working together but Leone Phils didn't want to listen to me." Mjolnir explained calmly and respectfully.

"Alyssa-chan, can you substantiate Mjolnir's claims?" Carim asked seriously as she stared at Alyssa.

"Yes, I can. Mjolnir has given me the information." Alyssa answered respectfully as she opened the gym bag and showed Carim the files that Mjolnir had acquired.

"Hmm." Carim said quietly as she thought about her plan of attack.

"Okay. Alyssa-chan, you should bring the files that Mjolnir gave you to the Saint's Church Headquarters and I'll personally review it to see if it is enough proof to support Mjolnir's claim." Carim said seriously as she gave a slight smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there since I promised Vivio-chan that I would accompany her on her visit to her friend, Ixpellia." Alyssa answered formally as she turned to Mjolnir.

"Mjolnir, I would like you to go to the Saint Church's Headquarters as well. I would like to hear your side of the story as well." Carim said calmly as she looked at Mjolnir.

"I'll try my best to see if I can reduce Hikaru's punishment but I can't guarantee anything." Carim said seriously as she examined the inquiry transcripts again.

"Thank you, very much, Gracia-sama. Even if nothing could be done, he was prepared for this when his communicator was destroyed. It's just the incident afterwards that deeply affected him." Mjolnir explained as she bowed.

"Alyssa-chan, I'll take care of this situation for you and I'll try to alleviate the pressure that Internal Affairs has placed on you." Carim said in a calm and reassuring voice.

"Thank you, Knight Carim." Alyssa said formally as she gave one final bow.

"Your welcome, Alyssa-chan." Carim said finally with a smile before terminating the communication.

"Well, my godmother will handle everything from here on out." Alyssa said reassuringly as she closed the communication screen before turning towards Mjolnir.

"You better get some sleep, Mjolnir. We will be heading to the Saint Church's Headquarters in the morning. The Grand Cathedral is located in the northern most part of Mid-Childa which is a 4 hour trip from here by bullet train. Make sure that Hikaru doesn't act out because this is his only chance to prove his case." Alyssa said calmly as she got up and started washing her teacup.

"I will, Alyssa-sama. Thank you for trying to assist Hikaru during his time of need." Mjolnir answered appreciatively as she made Hikaru bow.

"No problem, Mjolnir. Hikaru is like an older brother figure to me. I apologize for what I said in the inquiry but I had no choice in the matter." Alyssa said hesitantly as she rubbed the back of her head with her left hand.

"Don't worry about it, Alyssa-sama. Hikaru totally understands your position and he won't hold it against you." Mjolnir said reassuringly which caused Alyssa to let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Cranagan Train Station, Mjolnir." Alyssa said cheerfully as she watched Hikaru walk out the door.

**Cranagan Train Station**

**Cranagan**

**6:00 AM**

"Alyssa-nee." Vivio called out excitedly as she glomped her crimson-haired older sister when she walked through the entrance of the Cranagan Train Station.

"Oh. Hello, Vivio." Alyssa said calmly while chuckling at her 17 year old adoptive sister's childish antics.

"I am glad that you were able to come to the Saint's Church Headquarter today. Ixpellia has just woken up and I want you to meet her, Alyssa-nee." Vivio said excitedly as she let out a big smile which caused Alyssa to smile slightly.

"Well. Vivio-chan, I got something important to deliver to the Saint's Church but I don't mind visiting your friend, Ixpellia." Alyssa said calmly as she started patting Vivio's head in a sisterly fashion.

"Hikaru and Mjolnir are also joining us on the trip to the Saint's Church Headquarters. They want to meet with Carim Gracia to resolve an important matter." Alyssa explained calmly while smiling slightly at Vivio.

"Well, at least that we have more company during long four hour train trip. I get extremely bored on the train trip there." Vivio said nonchalantly as Hikaru walked up to the two teenaged girls.

"Oh. Hello there, Alyssa-sama, Vivio-sama." Mjolnir said calmly as she made Hikaru wave his hand towards the two teenage girls.

"Hello, Hikaru-nii." Vivio said cheerfully as she waved towards him excitedly.

"Hey there, Mjolnir." Alyssa said seriously as she turned and faced Hikaru which caused Vivio to look at the two in a concerned fashion.

"Are there any problems between you and Hikaru, Alyssa-nee?" Vivio asked in a curious yet concerned tone.

"Not really, Vivio-chan." Alyssa said reassuringly as she started patting Vivio's head which caused the blonde girl to pout.

"Alyssa-sama, Vivio-sama, let's get going. The train to the Saint's Church Headquarters has just arrived. We should get on it so that we won't be late in meeting with Carim Gracia." Mjolnir said calmly as she made Hikaru lead both Alyssa and Vivio towards train platform number six.

"Let's go, Vivio-chan." Alyssa said calmly as she grabbed Vivio's hand before starting to drag Vivio towards train platform six.

**The Grand Cathedral (Saint's Church HQ)**

**Northern Mid-Childa**

**10:00 AM**

"Your Majesty, Lady Ixpellia is wide awake and is expecting your arrival." Deed and Otto said in a very respectful tone as they bowed when Vivio walked up to them in a cheerful mood.

"Hello, Deed. Hello, Otto. My adopted sister, Alyssa also wants to visit Ixpellia as well." Vivio said cheerfully as she waved hello to Deed and Otto.

"Hello there, Lady Alyssa." Deed and Otto said formally as they bowed at Alyssa which made her chuckle slightly.

"You don't have to be very formal with me since you are friends with my sister, Vivio. Just Alyssa would be fine." Alyssa explained calmly as she smiled at Deed and Otto.

"Understood." Deed and Otto answered in unison as Hikaru walked up to them and started exchanging greetings.

"Oh, Hikaru. Can you bring this to Carim Gracia for me? I promised Vivio that I would visit her friend earlier. Deed and Otto should know where Carim Gracia's office is located at." Alyssa said cheerfully as she handed Hikaru the black gym bag that she had been carrying with her for over four hours.

"Sure, Alyssa-sama. Go ahead and visit Vivio's friend. Excuse me Deed-sama and Otto-sama, do you know where Carim Gracia's office is located at?" Mjolnir asked respectfully.

"Knight Gracia's office is this way, Hikaru-sama. Please allow me to escort you there." Deed said respectfully as she motioned for Hikaru to follow her.

"Thank you, Deed-sama. Alyssa-sama, I'll meet you at Carim Gracia's office after your visit to Vivio's friend." Mjolnir said calmly as she made Hikaru turn around and walk away with Deed.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Alyssa said calmly as she and Vivio followed Otto to where Ixpellia room was.

**The Grand Cathedral (Ixpellia's Room)**

**Northern Mid-Childa**

**10:15 AM**

"Hello, Ixpellia. Did you have a nice nap?" Vivio called out as she entered the room where her red haired friend stayed at.

"Oh, Vivio. I had a wonderful nap and I had a lot of sweet dreams." Ixpellia said hesitantly while stretching and yawning.

"I am surprised that you still recognize me even though I am 17 right now." Vivio said cheerfully as she started patting Ixpellia's head.

"Well, you look the same as you were 5 years ago." Ixpellia said slowly as she turned her head towards the window where she saw sunlight for the first time in 5 years.

"The sunlight is very beautiful." Ixpellia commented groggily as she caught a glimpse of someone with crimson-red hair waiting outside quietly.

"Vivio, who is that crimson-red haired girl waiting outside?" Ixpellia asked telepathically as she stared at Vivio nervously.

"Oh, don't worry Ixpellia. She is my adopted older sister, Alyssa T. Harlaown. She is a very nice person so I wanted to introduce her to you." Vivio said reassuringly as she placed her hand on Ixpellia's right shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Alyssa-nee, you can come in now." Vivio called out cheerfully which caused Alyssa to enter the room a few seconds later.

"Excuse me, I am coming in now." Alyssa said in a very respectful tone before entering the room.

"Oh. Hello there, Alyssa." Ixpellia said hesitantly as she watched Alyssa walk in very carefully before sitting down in the chair next to Vivio.

"Hello, Your Majesty." Alyssa said respectfully as she bowed slightly to Ixpellia. Ixpellia was taken aback slightly by Alyssa's greeting.

"Vivio, how does Alyssa know that I am Ancient Belkin Royalty?" Ixpellia asked hesitantly as she looked at Vivio nervously.

"She read about you in one of the Infinity Library's books." Vivio explained reassuringly as she smiled at her red-haired friend.

"I apologize if my greeting caused you to be uncomfortable, Ixpellia." Alyssa said reassuringly as she smiled at Ixpellia.

"You don't have to apologize, Alyssa. I am just surprised that you read about me." Ixpellia said hesitantly as she gave a slight smile towards Alyssa.

"I was just curious about your name because I heard about it somewhere before. My curiosity led me to the Infinity Library and I read through some of the Ancient Belkin text from the Old Calendar." Alyssa explained cheerfully while scratching the back of her head.

"Excuse me, Alyssa. May I ask how you learned to read the Ancient Belkin language?" Ixpellia asked hesitantly as she looked towards the window.

"I don't mind you asking. I didn't really learn how to read and write and speak in Ancient Belkin. It's more like I instinctively knew how to do it ever since I was toddler." Alyssa explained reluctantly as she didn't know how to express herself.

"Wait. You knew how to read and write Ancient Belkin before you learned how to read and write in Mid-Childan." Vivio said surprisingly as she looked at her crimson-red haired older sister.

"Well, that is how it went, Vivio-chan." Alyssa said cheerfully as she started ruffling with Vivio's hair.

"Wait. That crimson-red hair and crimson-red eyes combined with her knowledge of Ancient Belkin. She reminds me of one of the Saint Kaisers I met way before the Warring Era. I wonder if she is a descendant of that Saint Kaiser." Ixpellia said telepathically to Vivio which caught the blonde girl's attention.

"Ixpellia. What are you saying?" Vivio said telepathically as she looked at Ixpellia with a very confused look.

"I think that Alyssa is a descendant of the Saint Kaiser that came before the one you were descended from. The most unique characteristics of that Saint Kaiser is her crimson-red hair and eye color. She is also well-known across Ancient Belka for her Hurricane Style Kaiser Arts and her Crimson Blaze-Fire magic." Ixpellia explained calmly as she exchanged glances with Vivio.

"Hmm. I see. Alyssa-nee does know the Hurricane Style Kaiser Arts which she states was passed down her family tree. I also learned from Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama that Alyssa-nee has a very extremely high fire Mana Conversion Affinity. Alyssa also told me that she had inherited the ability to generate and manipulate fire from her mother but I am not sure since I haven't seen it myself. I wonder if she knows about that yet." Vivio replied telepathically as she tried to absorb all the information that Ixpellia was throwing at her.

"Hey, Vivio, Are you alright?" Alyssa asked in a concerned tone as she waved her right hand in front of her sister's face.

"Oh. I am sorry, Alyssa. I was just thinking about something." Vivio responded cheerfully as she started to rub the back of her head.

"Are you sure, Vivio-chan?" Alyssa said in unbelieving tone as she looked at Vivio with a questioning look.

"I am really alright, Alyssa-nee." Vivio said in an annoyed tone as Otto entered the room looking for Alyssa.

"Excuse me, Lady Alyssa. Knight Gracia would like to talk to you." Otto said formally as he walked into the room to get Alyssa.

"Thank you, Otto. I'll be heading off now, Vivio, Ixpellia. It was very nice to meet you, Ixpellia." Alyssa said cheerfully as she waved goodbye to Vivio and Ixpellia before walking out of Ixpellia's room.

**The Grand Cathedral (Carim Gracia's Office)**

**Northern Mid-Childa**

**11:00 AM**

"Come on in, Alyssa-chan." Carim Gracia called out in a caring tone as Alyssa walked into her office.

"Thank you, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa answered respectfully as she sat down at the tea table where Hikaru and Gracia were sitting at. Alyssa noticed that Carim had a pile of files next to her cup of tea.

"Alyssa-chan, would you like a cup of hot tea." Carim asked caringly as she poured Alyssa a cup of tea.

"I would like a cup of tea. Thank you, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa replied respectfully as Carim placed a cup of hot tea on the table in front of her with a smile.

"This tea is very delicious, Gracia-sama." Mjolnir said respectfully as Hikaru starting to sip on his cup of hot tea.

"I agree." Alyssa said calmly as she sipped her cup of tea slowly while Carim cleared her throat.

"Well, let's start talking about Hikaru's situation." Gracia said seriously as she looked at Alyssa and then Hikaru.

"Would you kindly explain the entire situation to me, Mjolnir?" Gracia asked in a serious yet reassuring tone of voice as she looked at Hikaru carefully.

"I would be glad to, Gracia-sama." Mjolnir answered courteously as she slowly started explaining to Carim Garcia about what had happened one year earlier.

"Yoko-sama was acting in an extremely unusual manner one year ago. She tried to kill Alyssa-sama outside of the Phoenix Coffee Shop but Hikaru-sama and Valkyrie intervened. I also heard from Alyssa-sama that she near tried to kill her younger sister, Vivio." Mjolnir said calmly yet seriously as Carim's face turned grim.

"Do you know what is the cause of Yoko's behavior change?" Carim asked seriously after regaining her composure.

"Alyssa had found out that there were nanobots that were in her bloodstream. They were releasing energy pulses and they also seemed to be remotely controlled." Mjolnir explained as she motioned for Alyssa to bring up the data she had discovered one year ago.

"These are the nanobots that Mjolnir are talking about, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa replied seriously as she showed Gracia the data she collected on the nanobots.

"Hmm. These nanobots looks oddly familiar. In fact, I have seen these particular nanobots before." Carim answered grimly which caused both Mjolnir and Alyssa to look at her is a confused fashion.

"These nanobots are actually cells that are used in Project Dark. I have heard rumors that there were a group of scientists who were trying to imbed DNA of one of the Saint Kaisers into a normal person. They used the DNA of the Saint Kaiser that came before Olivie Sägebrecht as the test DNA but many of the subjects died which made the TSAB believe that the project was a failure. The Enforcers who arrested most of the scientists involved had discovered that one girl had actually survived the project but they hadn't been able to track her down. All we know is that the girl's codename is Valkyria. Even if the rumors are true, the only way we could confirm it is to have a living descendant of that Saint Kaiser give a DNA sample for testing." Carim Gracia explained grimly as she took a quick glance at Alyssa which Mjolnir noticed.

"Do you know who is the living descendant of that Saint Kaiser?" Mjolnir asked respectfully as Hikaru scratched his head in confusion.

"Luckily, that Saint Kaiser's descendant is here in the Saint's Church but I am not allowed to reveal that person's identity out of respect for the person's privacy." Gracia said vaguely as she looked down at her cup of tea.

"I am sorry, Mjolnir. Please continue your story." Gracia said apologetically as she started to sip on her tea again.

"After that, Hikaru had been training intensively for the last year in order to be strong enough to save Yoko on his own. I am concerned about Hikaru stubbornness and his tendency to recklessly try to tackle everything on his own. I personally think that he is trying to be like Alyssa-sama in that she could handle any situation on her own without any support." Mjolnir explained calmly as she let out a sigh.

"I see. I am not sure if Alyssa-chan had told you this but she had been living by herself for eight years." Carim Gracia replied calmly as she placed her cup of tea back on the table.

"Really? Alyssa-sama, is that true?" Mjolnir asked in a surprised tone as she looked at Alyssa who was running her right hand through her hair.

"Yes, my parents died when I was ten years old and I have been living alone in my apartment ever since then." Alyssa answered sadly as she looked down after placing her cup of tea back on the table.

"I am sorry for making you remember such a tragic event, Alyssa-sama." Mjolnir replied in an apologetic voice as she tried to cheer Alyssa up.

"It's alright, Mjolnir. I have learned how to live with that a whole long time ago. Anyways, my mother taught me that I should look forward to the future no matter what happened in the past." Alyssa said calmly as she looked up and smiled slightly.

"You are a very strong-willed and determined teenage girl, Alyssa-sama." Mjolnir commented as Hikaru continued sipping on his cup of tea.

"She is a lot tougher than most teenage girls you would meet out on the street, Mjolnir-san." Carim Gracia complemented as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"Let's get back to situation at hand. Mjolnir, can you explain what happened yesterday at the facility you raided?" Gracia said seriously as she stared at Hikaru intently.

"Well, this is what happened, Gracia-sama." Mjolnir said calmly as she started to explain the events that happened while Hikaru was inside the facility. Carim sat there as she listened to every single detail that Mjolnir gave her. Carim asked some questions during Mjolnir's explanation but for the most part she was silent. Carim then turned to Alyssa and she asked her for her side of the story.

"I am sorry, Kyoubo-san. I don't know much about what happened since I arrived much later so I couldn't provide much information. I only stayed in the facility long enough to pick up Hikaru and Mjolnir. Valkyrie did save the coordinates of the facility onto her onboard hard-drive." Alyssa explained apologetically.

"Don't worry about it too much, Alyssa-chan." Carim said reassuringly as she asked Alyssa to request that Valkyrie send the coordinates of the facility to her. Alyssa brought up a communication screen and she opened a channel with Valkyrie.

"Understood, my lady." Valkyrie responded as she sent the coordinates to the Saint's Church as per her mistress's request.

"Thank you, Alyssa-chan." Gracia replied as she scanned over the coordinates carefully. Carim took note of the coordinates and all the information that both Mjolnir and Alyssa had given her.

"I have enough information for me to file an appeal with the TSAB Internal Affairs Division. Mjolnir, I'll handle things from here on out and I'll call you in a week or so if I managed to convince Internal Affairs that they make a big mistake." Carim said confidently as she smiled at Hikaru and Alyssa.

"Thank you again, Gracia-sama. Hikaru thanks you for all your efforts in trying to help him with his current situation. I would also like to thank you again, Alyssa-sama." Mjolnir said respectfully as she made Hikaru bow.

"You don't need to thank me Mjolnir. I am doing this for you because you are best friends with my goddaughter." Carim said calmly as she put her cup of tea down on the table.

"You don't need to thank me either, Mjolnir." Alyssa answered as she got up from her seat.

"I should be taking my leave now Gracia-sama as I have taken up enough of your valuable time." Mjolnir said respectfully as she made Hikaru get up and walk towards the door to Gracia's office.

"I am not really busy right now so I don't mind you staying for a little bit. Besides, I think that Vivio would be very happy if you stopped by and visited her friend." Carim said cheerfully as she motioned to Deed.

"Deed. Can you escort Mjolnir and Hikaru to where Vivio and Ixpellia are at?" Carim asked while smiling slightly as Deed bowed in acknowledgement.

"Kyoubo-san, I think I should be leaving as well. I already bothered you enough with helping in solving Hikaru's problem." Alyssa said respectfully as she turned around towards the door of Gracia's office.

"Actually, there is one more thing I want to personally discuss with you Alyssa-chan. It has something to do with your mother and your heritage." Carim said calmly as she watched Alyssa stop dead in her tracks before turning around with a serious expression on her face.


	16. Chapter 14 (The Truth Is Revealed)

Chapter 14: The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: My friend Phantomvenom20 helped me with Hikaru's lines in the chapter as Hikaru is his original character. You should read Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness for Hikaru's point of view  
**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

"What do you want to talk to me privately about, Kyoubo-san?" Alyssa asked seriously as she sat back down in the chair in front of Carim Gracia.

"Well, take a look at this Alyssa-chan." Carim said seriously as she brought up two communication screens. Alyssa noticed that her DNA signature was on the right hand screen and there was a classified DNA signature on the left which she didn't recognize.

"What are you trying to show me, Kyoubo-san?" Alyssa asked in a very confused tone as she glanced at Carim who was still drinking her cup of tea.

"Do you noticed anything about both DNA signatures?" Carim asked seriously as she put down her cup of tea on the table before looking at Alyssa.

"Well…." Alyssa said calmly as she quickly scanned through the genetic code of both DNA sequences. Alyssa was very surprised that both DNA sequences were exactly identical to each other. After examining both DNA sequences, Alyssa turned back to Gracia with a serious expression on her face.

"These DNA sequences are exactly identical to each other, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa said calmly as she looked away briefly.

"That is what I want to show you before we talk about anything." Carim said reassuringly as she placed her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"I see, Kyoubo-san. Why are you showing me this now?" Alyssa asked calmly as she started to drink her cup of tea again.

"Well, Alyssa-chan… I decided to tell you now because you are old enough and mature enough to know the truth about your heritage." Carim Gracia explained calmly as she cleared her throat.

"I see. Actually, there is something that has been bugging me ever since I was young. There is a rumor in my family that I am descended from Ancient Belkin Royalty. Is that true or not, Kyoubo-san?" Alyssa asked seriously as she looked at Gracia with a determined look in her eyes.

"Actually… Alyssa-chan. That rumor is absolutely true. You are descended from Ancient Belkin Royalty. In particularly, you are a direct descendant of one of the Saint Kaisers of Ancient Belka." Carim Gracia said calmly and respectfully as she watched Alyssa's reaction.

"So, the rumor is actually true then. Thank you for revealing the whole truth to me, Kyoubo-san. The fact of not knowing if the rumor was true or not was bugging me to no end. By the way, which Saint Kaiser am I a direct descendant of, Kyoubo-san?" Alyssa asked calmly as she smile slightly at Carim. Carim let out a sigh of relief as she had expected to see the look of shock on Alyssa's face.

"Well, you are a direct descendant of the Saint Kaiser that came before Olivie Sägebrecht. She was known as the Master of The Crimson Flames. She was known for her Hurricane Style Kaiser Arts and her Crimson Blaze-Fire magic. She was considered one of the most powerful Saint Kaisers next to Olivie but she despised using her abilities for destructive purposes. She preferred using diplomacy to settle issues and she also used her abilities to assist as many people as she can. She was well known for helping people who weren't citizens of Ancient Belka. Afterwards, she was known as the people's Saint Kaiser due to this." Carim explained reassuringly as she gave a smile to Alyssa.

"I see. Now, I am starting to understand why my mother told me to use my abilities for the greater good and why I should learn to use my abilities wisely. Those were lessons that were passed down through my Saint Kaiser bloodline." Alyssa said calmly as she looked down at her cup of tea in an embarrassed fashion.

"That may be true, Alyssa-chan. I personally think that your mother wanted you to learn those lessons so that you may mature into a fine young lady." Carim said reassuringly as she smiled at Alyssa which caused her to giggle slightly.

"If you mother was here to see you now, she would be very proud of you. There is also one other thing that she left you besides the lessons she taught you. She told me that I should give it to you when the time is right and I personally feel that the right time is now." Carim said calmly as she got up and took out a small case from a drawer in her desk.

"What is in the case, Kyoubo-san?" Alyssa asked calmly as she watched Carim sit down and place the case on the table.

"Well… Alyssa-chan. This is something you mother left for you so that you could unlock your Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities. The Saint Kaiser had put a DNA lock on her descendants so that her powers couldn't be used for destruction. She wanted to make sure that only her most well trained and disciplined descendants are the only ones capable of using the Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities. " Carim said calmly as she looked at Alyssa seriously.

"I see. What do I actually have to do in order to unlock my Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities?" Alyssa asked seriously as Carim slid the case to her.

"Alyssa-chan, are you sure that you are ready to have your Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities unlocked?" Carim asked seriously as she looked at Alyssa with a concerned look.

"I am prepared for anything, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa said confidently as she looked at Carim with a slight smile on her face. Alyssa opened the case and found a small red crystal in it. Alyssa took it out and examined it. The crystal started glowing brightly as she held it in her hand. Alyssa soon it was made for her since the color of the light was the same color as her mana. Alyssa stood up a few seconds later and walked to the part of Carim's office where there wasn't any obstacles in her way.

"Arm Schneider. I am going to unlock my Crimson Blaze-Fire abilities now so prepared for anything." Alyssa commanded as she summoned an Ancient Belkin mana circle underneath her feet. Alyssa then extended her hand out with her palm facing up. The crystal levitated out of her hand before floating in the air for a little bit. The crystal was then surrounded by crimson-red mana. Alyssa body then started releasing Crimson-red mana as well. Both Alyssa's and the crystal's mana combined to form a Crimson-red mana ball which surrounded both Alyssa and the crystal. Carim couldn't see what happened afterwards as the mana ball blocked her view.

"I hope that Alyssa-chan is all right in there." Carim thought in a worried fashion as she said a silent prayer.

"My master, are you alright?" Arm Schneider asked concernedly since she noticed both a spike in Alyssa's vitals and her mana levels.

"I am, Arm Schneider." Alyssa said calmly as the mana ball containing the crystal started coming closer and closer to her. Alyssa finally understood that the process require that the mana ball wanted to merge with her body so she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. The mana ball made contact with Alyssa's chest and it glowed brightly before entering effortlessly into her chest. Alyssa felt some burning sensation as if someone has lit her insides on fire. This was a sign that her DNA locks were fully released. Soon afterwards two seals appeared on the back of her hands. The seals consisted of an Ancient Belkin mana circle that was surrounded by a ring of crimson-red fire. The seals glowed brightly as swirls of crimson-red and black fire surrounded both her hands. Finally, a new Barrier Jacket materialized onto her body and the mana ball turned into a crimson-red and black mini tornado which started to spin downwards. The tornado started compressing slowly. After a few minutes, the tornado disappeared revealing Alyssa clad in her new barrier jacket. Alyssa had her right hand cupped around flames that she materialized from her right palm. Some of the crimson-red and black flames wrapped around the back part of her right hand.

"Alyssa-chan, are you alright?" Carim said concernedly as she got up and run up to where Alyssa was. Alyssa told her to say back as there were some flames that were appearing behind her. Carim did as she was told and she waited until Alyssa gave her all clear after she had suppressed all the flames she generated.

"I am all right, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa answered reassuringly as she hugged Carim Gracia in attempt to reassure her.

"Thank, God. I heard that the process is extremely painful to the person doing it. I am glad that you weren't by the process." Carim said calmly after she gave out a sigh of relief. Carim looked at Alyssa carefully and she noticed that her Barrier Jacket has changed a whole lot. Alyssa's skirt now reached slightly above mid-thigh and there was crimson-red armor plating with black trim on the sides of the skirt. The side armor ran down the whole length of her skirt. Carim also noticed that Alyssa also gained a crimson-red and black chest plate that covered her the upper part of her chest. Alyssa was also wearing black thigh-highs and a pair of crimson-red armored high heel boots that had black trim. The armored boots went slightly above her knees.

"Your Barrier Jacket had changed a lot, Alyssa-chan." Carim said calmly as she directed her attention to her Barrier Jacket.

"I noticed, Kyoubo-san. I kind of like the changes to my Barrier Jacket." Alyssa answered calmly and cheerfully as she ran her hand down her shoulder length hair.

"Looks like the process was a success, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa said gratefully as she let go of Carim and deactivated her Barrier Jacket.

"Was the process painful, Alyssa-chan?" Carim asked calmly after she and Alyssa sat down at the table for another cup of tea.

"Not really, Kyoubo-san. The pain was similar to a Fire-ant bite which wasn't too bad." Alyssa said reassuringly as she starting sipping on another cup of tea.

"I don't expect anything less from "Her Majesty"." Carim said jokingly as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"Alyssa-chan, can you promise me one thing? Promise me that you won't use your new powers recklessly." Carim said seriously as she put down her cup of tea.

"I promise, Kyoubo-san." Alyssa said seriously as she got up from the table.

"I should get going, Kyoubo-san. Thank you for revealing the truth to me and giving me the gift from my mother." Alyssa said respectfully as she bowed before turning around and walking out of Carim's office.

**The Grand Cathedral (Front Garden)**

**Northern Mid-Childa**

**12:00 PM**

"Vivio-chan. Hikaru." Alyssa called out as she walked out into the front garden of The Grand Cathedral.

"Oh, Alyssa-nee. What took you so long?" Vivio answered cheerfully as she went up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Carim had something that she wanted to discuss privately with me so I had to stay behind and listen to what she has to say." Alyssa answered calmly as she smiled while hugging Vivio.

"What did you talk about with Carim Gracia, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked calmly as he walked up behind the hugging sisters.

"It is a secret that only I am allowed to see. I'm sorry, Hikaru but I can't tell you anything more than that." Alyssa said apologetically as she quickly let go of Vivio. Alyssa then slid her both her hands into the pockets of the crimson-red jacket that she wore. She had brought a jacket with her since Northern Mid-Childa was slightly colder than the south. Mjolnir noticed Alyssa's action and she tried to bring that to his attention but he didn't pay attention to Mjolnir. Alyssa let out a sigh of relief when she realized that both Vivio and Hikaru hadn't noticed the seals on the back of her hands.

"I don't like keeping secrets from both Vivio and Hikaru but I think that it would be better for them not to know what Kyoubo-san had told me." Alyssa thought quietly as she, Vivio and Hikaru walked over to the front entrance of The Grand Cathedral.

"What did you and Hikaru do while I was busy talking to Carim Gracia?" Alyssa asked cheerfully as she looked at Vivio.

"Well, Hikaru and I spent time talking and playing with Ixpellia. She was initially hesitant to talk with Hikaru but she eventually opened up to him." Vivio answered cheerfully as she smiled at Alyssa.

"I see. We should get on the train soon if we want to return to Cranagan before nightfall." Alyssa said calmly as she took a look at her wristwatch which read 12:15 PM.

"You are right, Alyssa-nee. I need to get back to Cranagan because my grandparents are going to be visiting my house sometime in the afternoon." Vivio said calmly before smiling at the thought of meeting her grandparents whom she hadn't seen in a while.

"Well, I need to buy groceries later on today. I'll do that while I am out on my jog around Cranagan." Hikaru answered calmly as he started to ruffle both Vivio's and Alyssa's hair for fun. Both of the teenage girls responded by staring at him with a slightly annoyed look. All three made it onto the 12:30 PM train to Cranagan. They arrived back in Cranagan at around 4:30 PM. The three split up and went their separate ways for the afternoon. They planned to meet up again in the evening so that they could watch a movie together.

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**5:00 PM**

"Welcome back, my lady." Valkyrie called out as Alyssa walked in with a couple large bags of groceries. She had stopped by the local supermarket to buy some ingredients for making Pad Thai. Alyssa placed the bags of groceries on her dining room table after she closed the door to her apartment.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Alyssa answered calmly as she started to put away all the ingredients that she didn't need in order to make Pad Thai.

"How was your day, my lady?" Valkyrie asked curiously as Alyssa quickly cut up all the ingredients for making Pad Thai. Alyssa took a minute to clean out her wok before placing it on one of the unlit burners of her stove.

"My day was great, Valkyrie." Alyssa replied cheerfully as she lit the burner on her stove. Alyssa added the oil and cooked it slightly before adding in the dried vermicelli noodles into the wok. She left this to cook for a minute before adding in the water and the Pad Thai sauce she had made herself. Alyssa finally added the chicken, bean sprouts, and green onions to the cooked vermicelli noodles. She then cooked the whole mixture for another minute so that all the meat and vegetables were fully cooked. After the dish has finished cooking, Alyssa slowly poured the cooked Pad Thai into a large bowl. Alyssa sat down at her kitchen table with the intention of eating her meal but her curiosity about her Saint Kaiser Ancestor made her decide to postpone eating until she got some knowledge of her ancestor. Alyssa opened up a channel with the Infinity Library which she used to bring up all the available information they had on her Saint Kaiser Ancestor. There wasn't a whole lot of information on Alyssa's ancestor but she managed to learn that her ancestor was a beautiful woman who was often courted by rulers from other magic-using worlds. Her ancestor also had the distinctive Crimson-red hair and eyes that Alyssa had now. Alyssa chuckled at the lack of information on her ancestor as she shut down the communication screen. She then started to eat her Pad Thai soon afterwards and she was about to finish eating when Valkyrie brought up something to her attention.

"My lady, Hikaru is currently on the move. He is currently in the park where you first met him. I suspect that he plans to raid the facility that you took pictures of one year ago." Valkyrie explained as she showed Alyssa what she had on her scanners.

"What direction is Hikaru's signal moving in, Valkyrie." Alyssa said seriously as she jumped up her seat before grabbing her helmet.

"Hikaru is currently moving North-East towards the Eastern Port Sector of Cranagan." Valkyrie answered calmly as Alyssa put on her helmet before revving up Valkyrie's engines. Alyssa accelerated Valkyrie out of the garage towards the park area.

"Damn it, Hikaru. Please, don't throw away all the help that Carim Gracia and I had given you by doing something stupid." Alyssa thought seriously as she raced towards the park.

**Park**

**Cranagan**

**6:00 PM**

"Be careful, my lady." Valkyrie said in a concerned tone as Alyssa got off and took off her helmet. Alyssa took off her helmet and placed it on the seat of Valkyrie.

"I'll be very careful, Valkyrie." Alyssa answered reassuringly as she walked to the outer edge of the park. Alyssa had a hunch that Hikaru might try to sneak by her so she decided to seal off all the entrances in and out of the park.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Burst Flare." Alyssa thought quietly as she extended her left arm in front of her. The Ancient Belkin seal on the back of her hand started glowing with a crimson-red color. Eight large crimson-red and black fire mines started to materialize in her hand. Alyssa waited for a couple seconds for all eight fire mines to form before she started walking around the outer perimeter of the park. While Alyssa was walking around the park, she deployed one fire mine at each of the four entrances to the park. She deployed the other four at the "entrances" that led to the center part of the park. This effectively sealed up all available exits that Hikaru could take. The fire mines camouflaged themselves with their surroundings so that Hikaru could not see them. The Ancient Belkin Seal on the back of her hand stopped glowing as soon as Alyssa laid down the last fire mine.

"I hope that Mjolnir doesn't detect the mines." Alyssa thought quietly as she cautiously walked over the fire mine. Alyssa's genetic memory told her that the mines won't detonate unless an enemy walks near them or she detonates them manually. Despite this knowledge, Alyssa was still cautious as she couldn't be 100% sure if her genetic memory was correct. Alyssa proceeded to enter the center of the park where she found Hikaru standing next to one of the trees.

"Hey, Hikaru. Where are you going at a time like this?" Alyssa asked calmly as she stared at Hikaru in a serious way.

"Hey Alyssa. I was here waiting for you. I knew that you were going to come after me, so I decided to wait here." Hikaru answered calmly as she walked into the center area of the park.

"Well, I am here right now. I suspected that you would go out on your on your own again in an attempt to save Yoko again." Alyssa said seriously as she crossed her arms.

"Yea. You're right and I'm not going to deny it. Before that, I want to see where my strength is. Have a duel with me, Alyssa." Hikaru answered as he engaged Mjolnir without his Barrier Jacket.

"What is your definition of strength, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked calmly despite the fact that Hikaru had Mjolnir in his hands.

"I don't know yet, but I want to find out. Fate-san already told me one way, but I've been doing things on my own. I'll rely on my friends if I can't protect them, but if I can, then its fine as it is." Hikaru answered calmly as he entered a combat stance.

"You still don't get it, do you? Relying on your friends isn't a sign of weakness. What you are doing now is just a sign that you are running away from the problem." Alyssa countered calmly.

"And what would that be?" Hikaru asked as he let out a sigh.

"Your problem is that you put all the burden on yourself even when you aren't fully prepared to shoulder that burden." Alyssa answered bluntly as she walked closer to Hikaru.

"You are starting to act like Nanoha when Vivio was kidnapped during the JS Incident." Alyssa added as she stared at Hikaru with fiery expression as she uncrossed her arms.

"Even if I'm not prepared, I'll might as well try." Hikaru answered as he walked away with Mjolnir laid over his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Hikaru but I am not going to let you go that easily. I am not going to allow you to waste all the effort I spent trying to help you." Alyssa said quietly as she waited for Hikaru to get close to one of the entrances that led out of the center part of the park.

"Detonate." Alyssa thought quickly as the Ancient Belkin seal on her right hand started glowing as she closed her fist. The fire mine detonate on command which caused a wall of crimson-red and black flames to shoot up into the air in front of Hikaru. Hikaru jumped back at the sudden sight of the flames.

"What the?! Where did this come from?!" Hikaru yelled out in surprise.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked as he turned around and looked at Alyssa.

"You left me with no choice, Hikaru." Alyssa answered calmly as she started stretching out her arms and legs. Hikaru was stubborn so he walked towards the west side entrance of the center park.

"You are very stubborn, Hikaru." Alyssa sighed as she detonated the fire mine she had placed there. Another wall of crimson-red and black flames shot up from the ground which blocked the western entrance. Hikaru didn't jump back this time and he turned and walked towards Alyssa.

"Let me go, Alyssa." Hikaru said calmly.

"I am sorry, Hikaru. I am not going to allow you to risk your life recklessly like that ever again." Alyssa said sternly as Hikaru came closer and closer to her.

"I am stubborn, remember? I won't die so easily. Well, not without a fight." Hikaru answered calmly as he started ruffling Alyssa's hair.

"Then I have no other choice." Alyssa answer calmly as she detonated all the remaining fire mines using her left hand so that Hikaru couldn't see the Ancient Belkin seal on the back of her hand. Walls of flames soon shot up into the air all over the park effectively sealing off all entrances to the park. Hikaru smiled softly, backed away from Alyssa and readied Mjonir.

"If you want to go rescue Yoko on your own, you have to go through me." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Hikaru seriously.

"I know that. That's why I didn't try to run from you this time." Hikaru answered as he looked back with a serious face that was much different than before. Hikaru charged at Alyssa while swinging Mjolnir in a downward arch.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." Alyssa said calmly as an Ancient Belkin mana circle appeared in front of her. The Ancient Belkin mana circle instantly generated a powerful barrier which stopped Hikaru's attack dead in its track. Hikaru pushed back on Mjonir and used the force to launch himself backwards. His Barrier Jacket appeared. His Barrier Jacket was black with gold trimming. His gloves were dark blue with black trimming. Alyssa also noticed that Hikaru's hairband was replaced with a piece of her ribbon. He also has pieces of her ribbon wrapped around his right arm and tied around Mjolnir's handle. Alyssa was surprised slightly at the sight but she regained her composure a few seconds later.

"Hikaru only responds when I do something drastic. I am not holding anything back this time." Alyssa thought quietly as she activated her Barrier Jacket. Crimson-red and black flames started swirling around her feet before they shot up forming a fire vortex around her. A few second afterwards, the flames died down revealing Alyssa in her new Barrier Jacket. The wind that was generated by the flames blew on her shoulder length hair in such a way that it looked like the crimson-red and black flames that she now had absolute control over.


	17. Chapter 15 (The Duel)

Chapter 15: The Duel

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No copyright intended.**

**Author's Note: My friend Phantomvenom20 collaborated on this battle. Read his fanfiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness. I also added some of Alyssa's swordfighting skills. I'll post up the comprehensive list of her swordfighting skills in her Biography soon. The dragon that appears in the chapter is also my original character.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

"Let's do this, Hikaru." Alyssa said seriously as she slowly entered a combat stance. The Ancient Belkin seals on the back of her hands started glowing crimson-red as soon as she entered her combat stance.

"Yes. I didn't really plan to go save Yoko anyways...not yet. Not now." Hikaru said seriously as he readied Mjonir. His heel guards expelled steam as he crouched to his combat stance.

"Show me what you can do, Hikaru." Alyssa answered calmly as she prepared for the duel with Hikaru.

"Likewise, Alyssa." He gripped Mjolnir's handle tightly. "Night Step." He disappeared without a trace.

"Looks like he vanished into thin air. It would be pointless for me to find him. I rather just wait him out." Alyssa thought quietly as she stood there and infused her arms and legs with the Crimson Blaze-Fire mana. Hikaru appeared suddenly in front of Alyssa hoping that he would catch her off guard.

"Venom Lash." Hikaru called out as he tried to deliver a quick downward strike. Alyssa responded by waiting for Mjolnir to get close to her before deflecting the strike with her right elbow.

"You chose wrong. I am right behind you. That was an afterimage." Hikaru called out as he reemerged behind Alyssa. Alyssa was slightly impressed with Hikaru's technique.

"Nice move there, Hikaru. But I still think that you aren't ready to handle Evelyn yet." Alyssa thought quietly as she closed her right fist which summoned a crimson-red and black fire vortex around Hikaru. Hikaru decided not to attack Alyssa and instead used the momentum to create a tornado in an attempt to absorb the fire vortex. Hikaru managed to absorb some of the flames from the top of the flaming vortex. The flames from the bottom part of the vortex instantly shot up into the air replacing the flames that Hikaru absorbed. The flames rose even higher due to the force of Hikaru's tornado.

"What is up with these flames? They keep shooting back up no matter how many times I try to absorb them." Hikaru said in a very surprised tone as he watched the flames shoot up no matter how many times he tries to absorb it.

"These flames aren't ordinary flames. The ability to generate and control these flames are a genetic gift from my ancestors. They are extremely powerful and they can't be extinguished unless I command them to." Alyssa explained calmly as she turned to face Hikaru.

"Is that so?" Hikaru asked as he swung Mjolnir into the ground. He used the force to catapult himself out of the center of the vortex.

"Flash Step." Alyssa said calmly as she emerged behind Hikaru while he was still in the air.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Sealing Strike." Alyssa said calmly as she striked Hikaru in the back of the head, torso, arms, and legs. Each hit left two seals on Hikaru's body which he could not see. These seals were of the exact same design as the ones on the back of her hands. These seals debuffs the opponent attack power, attack speed, movement speed, and magic resistance when activated. Alyssa decided to use them so that she could track down the real Hikaru if he decided to use his afterimages. Hikaru closed his eyes and landed on the floor. He stood still until a large magic circle appeared.

"Rho Aias" Hikaru said as he surrounded his body in a thick armor of mana.

"Night Step! Charge! Nuclear Smash!" Hikaru said as he disappeared again and reappeared in front of Alyssa. Mjonir had changed shape and half of it was the size of a spaceship rocket booster. His swung up towards Alyssa.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." Alyssa said calmly as an Ancient Belkin mana circle appeared and it instantly generated a powerful barrier.

"Night Shift." Hikaru said as he gripped Mjolnir's handle with both hands. He swung Mjonir with all his strength and it collided with the barrier. The result of the clash caused a massive shockwave. The force of the attack cause a cloud of dust to rise up obscuring the entire battlefield.

"Not bad, Hikaru. But the barrier I used absorbs the energy from your attack and uses it to reinforce itself." Alyssa answered calmly as the dust slowly settled showing her still in the protection of her barrier.

"Who said I wanted to destroy it. Nuclear Smash is more than a copy of Vita's Raketenhammer. If it doesn't destroy the barrier, the attack absorbs the same amount of mana used to create and reinforce it." Hikaru smirked as he used the momentum to set the distance between him and Alyssa.

"Activate seals." Alyssa said calmly as the Ancient Belkin seals on the back of her hands started to glow even brighter. The seals that were on Hikaru activated but Hikaru had no knowledge that they were activated.

"Hmmm...is there supposed to be a change?" Hikaru asked as he moved his body around.

"The seals that I placed on you are supposed to debuff you but since you have Rho Aias activated. I'll just have to resort to detonating them." Alyssa said calmly as she detonated all ten of the seals with a short delay between each blast. The Rho Aias mana armor sucked up the first seven blast but the remanding three caused damage to Hikaru.

"Ok. Still there. Night Lash!" He disappeared again and appeared behind Alyssa, only to leave three afterimages that attacked.

"This is starting to get very annoying." Alyssa thought quietly as she summoned three crimson-red and black fire vortexes which surrounded the three after-images. Alyssa started to channel her mana into her right hand which started to form into a weapon. Soon afterwards, a very large claymore appeared in her right hand. The claymore was taller than her by about eight inches. The sword's hilt was slightly wider than her shoulders. The crimson-red and black blade curved inwards slightly at the base of the blade before it straightened until it came to a very sharp pointed tip that was about eight inches long. There was black trim on the outermost edge of the claymore which were razor sharp and that formed the cutting edge. The end of the handle had a medium-sized lance head which was engraved with the crest of Alyssa's Saint Kaiser Bloodline.

"Mjonir, Zantetsuken mode." Hikaru commanded as he was about to hit Alyssa with Night Lash. In an instant, Mjonir changed from a large hammer to a giant blade. Alyssa blocked with her own claymore. Hikaru was stopped dead in his tracks as he was using both hands in order to try to hit Alyssa with Mjolnir's Zantetsuken form. Alyssa on the other hand was holding her claymore with only her right hand. Hikaru backed away from Alyssa in case of any counterattack

"Swordplay, huh? Knowing you, you already have mastered it or going to master it very soon. Rho Aias." Hikaru said as he recasted his mana armor.

"Sonic Move." Alyssa said calmly as she charged her claymore with her Blaze-Fire mana. After that, she charged at Hikaru at such high speeds that he couldn't see her.

"Charge! Night Step!" Hikaru charged towards Alyssa at the same speed.

"Sonic Blade." Alyssa said calmly as she swung her claymore once horizontally to parry Hikaru's blade.

"Force Blast!" Hikaru released a shockwave from Mjolnir's blade to push himself away from Alyssa.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Assault Lancer." Alyssa said calmly as she summoned ten Ancient Belkin mana circles above her head. Each of the mana circles materialized ten crimson-red and black sword-lances. Alyssa fired off two salvos as soon as they were ready. She left the remaining eight salvoes on automatic fire while she charged at Hikaru again with her claymore ready to attack.

"Sonic Piercer." Alyssa thought quietly as she rushed at Hikaru at high speed. Alyssa cocked her arm back so that the tip of her claymore was facing forward. Alyssa thrusted her sword forward with its tip aimed at Hikaru's chest. Alyssa's sword started to absorb all the mana that was in the surrounding area as it made its way to its target.

Hikaru barely managed to deflect the two salvos and saw that Alyssa was coming towards him at high-speed. "Valhalla mode!" Mjonir split into its dual lightning and ice blades. Hikaru used this burst of speed to slash at the rushing blade at the last millisecond. The blade managed to scrape the vest of his barrier jacket as he used the force to push away from Alyssa.

"Hikaru. I forgot to tell you that the sword-lances have homing capabilities." Alyssa said calmly as the two salvos that Hikaru deflected turned towards him before accelerating towards him at high speed.

"You didn't mention anything." Hikaru answered as he used his speed to deflect and scape the mana from each lance.

"Besides, I forgot to mention that my blades automatically siphons mana off everything they hit. No nanobots." Hikaru added as he avoided each lance that returns to him.

"True Sonic Form." Alyssa said calmly as she charged at Hikaru.

"Charge. True Sonic Form." Hikaru said calmly as he charged towards Alyssa. Alyssa and Hikaru dashed back and forth while repeatedly clashing with their swords. Both of them could never get the upper hand on each other. Hikaru continues deflecting and absorbing mana from the salvos until they disappear in between clashes.

"Not bad, Hikaru. But can you win without relying on Mjolnir's absorption ability." Alyssa said calmly as she readied her blade.

"Same goes to you with your new flames. Mjolnir's absorption is part of my battle style. It's the device's mechanics and it's a part of who I am. I haven't been using the stored mana other than for my attacks." Hikaru replied.

"I didn't wish to have these flame abilities. I had the "luck" to be a descendant of a Saint Kaiser so I have no choice in the matter." Alyssa said calmly.

"And I didn't wish to use what I have, but I'll do what it takes to protect those who matter to me. I've trained both with and without using Mjolnir's ability and I'm fine with both. I use it when I have the opportunity." Hikaru said calmly.

"Flash Step." Alyssa said calmly as she smile slightly.

"Phantom Step." Hikaru replied.

"Hurricane Blade." Alyssa said calmly as she reappeared behind Hikaru. Alyssa slashed upwards once before slamming Hikaru to the ground. Hikaru twisted his body and landed on his feet, using the heel guard's steam to soften the landing.

Hikaru made a magic circle appear. "Sonic Raid" He launched himself at a greater speed than before and created 30 magic circle appear around Alyssa. He aimed his blades towards Alyssa's chest.

"Crimson Blaze-Fire Barricade." Alyssa said calmly as she summoned another powerful barrier in order to defend against Sonic Raid. Hikaru's blades collided with the barrier but released the magic circles. Hikaru launches himself back towards the ground.

"Burning Slash." Alyssa said calmly as she teleported behind Hikaru and swung down with her mana infused blade. The flaming blade accelerated downwards towards Hikaru's head.

"Thunder Break." Hikaru said as he blocked it with his arm. He uses the close range to attack Alyssa. Alyssa backflipped a couple times in order to make distance between them.

"Looks like we are evenly matched, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she readied her blade.

"Looks like it, but I know you're holding back, Alyssa." Hikaru replied as he readies his dual blades.

"Really, now? Why would I do that?" Alyssa asked sarcastically.

"Yea. I wonder too." Hikaru replied the same.

"Well, I think it's about time that we put an end to this duel Hikaru." Alyssa said seriously as she stared at Hikaru.

"How shall we end this?" Hikaru asked seriously.

"Let's go all out and see who wins this." Alyssa said calmly as she entered a combat stance.

"Why not?" Hikaru replied as entered his stance with Valhalla mode still activated.

"Flash Step." Alyssa said calmly as she teleported towards Hikaru. Alyssa slashed downwards but Hikaru blocked it. Alyssa then backflipped back in order make distance between them.

"Charge. Night Step." He said as he returned Mjonir to its normal form and closed the distance between them. He swung Mjonir down towards Alyssa. Alyssa blocked with flat part of her blade.

"End Night's Requiem." Hikaru smirked. Alyssa was binded by a magic circle and quickly changes between Zantetsuken and Valhalla modes to attack Alyssa. Although it didn't cause any damage, Hikaru continued his assault. A unique Ancient Belkin mana circle appeared below Alyssa's feet which surprised her as it happened totally on its own. Hikaru encased Alyssa in ice, slashed through them. The attack caused a bursts of lightningbolts to strike Alyssa. Suddenly, a very angry roar broke the silence which caught Hikaru's attention. Alyssa landed the ground safely soon afterwards with her Barrier Jacket fully intact. Somehow, she had managed to survive Hikaru's special attack. Alyssa was about to use her Atomic Cataclysm special attack when she saw Hikaru jump back and look around for the source of the roar. Alyssa was curious about the roar too so she started looking for the source of the roar as well. Hikaru stayed in his combat stance as he tried to locate the source. Suddenly, a fire beam appeared from the sky and it was aimed at Hikaru.

"Aegis Shield!" Hikaru called out as he spun Mjonir in front of him as he created a massive barrier.

"So a puny human dares to defy the power of the most powerful dragon of Anicent Belka. It's time for you to feel the might of Atomic Fire Blast." The voice called out as a larger beam appeared from the sky which was also aimed at Hikaru. The larger heat beam connected with Hikaru's Aegis Shield.

"Damn. Continuous Rho Aias! Aegis Shield Overdrive!" Hikaru cursed as he continuously covered his body in thick mana armor as the beam continued to destroy it. Mjonir continued protecting Hikaru as the shield began to rotate along with it to create a spiraling tornado. It wasn't enough to stop the attack, but it was enough to stall for time. The heat generated from the fire beam was enough to ignite all the air around Hikaru. Hikaru continued his defense, but it seems his armor is wasting away at a faster rate than it can regenerate.

"Atomic Fireball." The voice called out as three extremely large fireballs appeared from the sky and they were all aimed at Hikaru.

"Who in the hell is attacking Hikaru with all that fury?" Alyssa thought quietly as she looked into the sky in an attempt to locate the attacker.

"Damn it. Mjonir! Continue with Rho Aias!" Hikaru yelled out as he switch to Zantetsuken form.

"Let see if this works. Aegis Shield - Black Hole!" Hikaru called out as he instead of spinning Mjonir to create a tornado, he reversed the spin to absorb the fireballs and fuse them into a single massive ball of fire.

"Atomic Fireball, detonate." The voice commanded which caused the large fireball to explode. Alyssa managed to locate the source of the attacks. They came from a crimson-red and black dragon who was flying above the park. Alyssa also noticed that the dragon was flying way above her head.

"Aegis Shield - Vortex Break!" Hikaru said as he release Mjolnir, which continued spinning in place. He charged his hand with mana and punched Mjonir in the same direction causing it to absorb as much of the blast as he can, but the sheer shockwave from it pushed him into multiple trees into the ground while Mjonir spun towards him and was impaled into the ground, near his head.

"In the end, the puny human was no match for the might of the Guardian of the Saint Kaiser." The voice said loudly as the crimson-red and black dragon landed on it four legs near Alyssa. Alyssa backed away from the dragon as she wasn't sure if the dragon is friendly or not.

"Face it, this puny human still puts up a fight." Hikaru said calmly as struggled to get up while using Mjolnir as support. He reverted Mjonir to its hammer form.

"So the puny human wants some more. I shall give you more. Atomic Cataclysm." The dragon yelled as an extremely large Ancient Belkin mana circle appeared under Hikaru's feet. The mana circle released volcanic chains which binded Hikaru's arms and legs. Afterwards, thousands of fiery spears spawned around Hikaru. Hikaru tried to break free but it was futile since the binds were indestructible.

"I'm not going to die this easily even from you! I have someone I want to save and I'm not going down until I save her!" He said in an extremely serious tone as he looked into the dragon's eye.

"Enjoy your painful death, puny human." The dragon said calmly as the thousands of spears shot towards Hikaru. A couple hundred of them pierced through Hikaru which cause him to scream out loudly in pain. Alyssa had seen enough so she decided to intervene. She started walking until she was in front of the dragon.

"That's enough!" Alyssa yelled out as she walked up in front of the dragon with her claymore pointed at it. The Ancient Belkin Seal on the back of her hands started glowing even brighter than usual. The dragon took a careful look at Alyssa before the look of shock appeared in the dragon's eyes.

"Alyssa, don't! You should leave while you can!" He yelled out as he moved his gaze towards Alyssa.

"Your majesty." The dragon said calmly and respectfully as the dragon bowed. The Ancient Belkin seal on the dragon's head armor started glowing as Alyssa walked up to the dragon. Hikaru watched as the dragon bowed to Alyssa and as she walked up to it. Alyssa placed her right hand on the dragon's head armor. The Ancient Belkin seal on the dragon's head armor grew even more brightly in recognition that Alyssa was a Saint Kaiser. The dragon stopped its attack on Hikaru when it realized that Alyssa was not pleased. The dragon had the look of fear in its eyes when Alyssa jammed the blade of her claymore into the ground.

"What is your name?" Alyssa asked calmly as she watched the dragon very carefully.

"My name is Feuerdrache and I am the female dragon Guardian of the Saint Kaiser." The dragon answered in a feminine voice.

"Do you recognize who I am?" Alyssa asked calmly as the dragon bowed.

"You are her majesty, The Saint Kaiser." The dragon answered.

"Okay. Feuerdrache, I command you to release Hikaru from your binds." Alyssa commanded as she pointed to where Hikaru was.

"But, he tried to harm you, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered while trying to reason with Alyssa.

"I know that, Feuerdrache. Release him right now." Alyssa commanded as Feuerdrache looked at her before she released Hikaru from the binds that restrained him.

"Thanks Alyssa." Hikaru answered as he rubbed his arms and legs. He started limping towards Alyssa which made Feuerdrache give Hikaru a death stare. He disengaged Mjonir to show Feuerdrache that he means no harm anymore.


	18. Chapter 16 (Heritage)

Chapter 16: Heritage

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No copyright intended.**

**A/N: My friend Phantomvenom20 assisted me on this chapter. You should read his fanfic Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Born In Darkness**

**Note: Hikaru learns some more stuff about Alyssa. Also the song that Alyssa sings is called Ichiban No Takaramono and it is from an anime called Angel Beats.**

***Please comment and rate***

* * *

"Extinguish." Alyssa said calmly as she commanded all the flames that were in the park zone to die out. The flames died down soon afterwards leaving the ground below the flames totally intact. She deactivated her Barrier Jacket soon afterwards. Hikaru limped up to her a few seconds later before collapsing. Alyssa caught him and she slowly lowered him to the ground very carefully just in case Hikaru had any injuries. Alyssa sat down near Hikaru. He whimpered slightly due to the pain so Alyssa raised his head slightly before she scooted closer to Hikaru so he could use her lap as a pillow.

"Hey, Hikaru. Are you alright?" Alyssa asked concernedly as she let Hikaru's head lie on her lap. She ran her hand through Hikaru's hair in a concerned fashion. Hikaru opened his eyes a few seconds later and let out a sly smile.

"My body feels like someone dropped like twenty tons of bricks on me but I am alright, I think." Hikaru answered jokingly before another wave of pain shot through his body. Hikaru's face grimaced slightly as the pain was very unbearable even for him. Alyssa let out as sigh as she raised her right hand into the air. This action caused a mana ball to form in her hand. Hikaru looked at Alyssa in surprise.

"Hurricane Style: Healing Rain." Alyssa said calmly as Hikaru's body was surrounded by a green aura. Hikaru felt the pain in his body subside. The green aura also surrounded Alyssa's body as well. Soon afterwards, the green aura disappeared from around Hikaru's and Alyssa's bodies.

"What skill did you just use, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked curiously as he sat up and looked at Alyssa.

"That was a healing skill I personally developed that allows me to heal my teammates along with myself." Alyssa explained calmly as she turned towards Feuerdrache who was patiently waiting for Alyssa's next command.

"Feuerdrache. Hikaru doesn't mean any harm to me." Alyssa said reassuringly as Feuerdrache walked up and laid her head down on the right hand side of Alyssa. Alyssa started stroking Feuerdrache's head which had a calming effect on her. Feuerdrache lowered her wings gently towards the ground.

"Hey, Alyssa. What is it with you and the dragon?" Hikaru asked calmly as he looked at Alyssa.

"Well, I don't know where to start so I'll have Feuerdrache explain everything." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Feuerdrache.

"Can you explain, please?" Hikaru asked as he also looked up at the dragon. Feuerdrache raised her triangular shaped head and looked at Hikaru before looking at Alyssa.

"Feuerdrache. Would you kindly explain yourself to Hikaru?" Alyssa said calmly as Feuerdrache looked at her before bowing.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered as she turned her head away really quick in order blow steam out of her nose. Hikaru scratched the back of his head as he waited for the dragon's explanation. He also checked to make sure that the ribbon pieces were intact and weren't damaged in any way.

"My name is Feuerdrache and I am a female dragon. I was born around the time that Ancient Belka came into existence." Feuerdrache explained calmly as she stared at Hikaru suspiciously. Hikaru nodded and returned the dragon's stare.

"I am the Guardian of the Saint Kaiser. The previous Saint Kaiser found me severely injured after a prolonged battle with Voltaire. Voltaire and I had a long feud over how we should deal with the humans. I advocated peaceful coexistence with the humans while Voltaire wanted to destroy the humans. The battle lasted for weeks but in the end, I managed to drive Voltaire off. The Saint Kaiser at the time bought me in after she had found me and took extremely good care of me. I felt indebted to her so when she gave me the chance to go free, I refused and I swore my absolute loyalty to her and her future descendants." Feuerdrache explained calmly.

"I see and you felt that the next descendant Alyssa, was in danger and came to her aid." Hikaru replied.

"You are correct since it was my duty to protect Her Majesty. But, even if I didn't intervene, Her Majesty would have won the battle." Feuerdrache answered calmly as she looked at Alyssa and Hikaru.

"You think I don't know that? I knew as soon as she blocked my first attack that I had no chance at winning." Hikaru replied.

"I am not referring to your battle style. I am referring to your emotional state. You allow your emotions to control you. Her Majesty entered this battle with the purpose of helping you realize that." Feuerdrache said calmly as she shook her head.

"I know. I'm a mess! Mjonir keeps telling me that. Alyssa told me that. During training, I would have these outbursts, when I'm alone I cry! I'm wearing a freaking mask so that I don't worry anyone! Even during the fight, I was trying to keep calm when all I can think about is being able to see Yoko again! She's been on my mind for the past year and I want to save her already! The only comfort I have is knowing that she is still alive!" Hikaru yelled out in annoyance.

"Hikaru." Alyssa said loudly as she slapped him hard across the face with her right hand. Hikaru flinched at the slap.

"Damn it, Hikaru. Have you ever thought about why you really want to save Yoko so badly that you want to risk death in trying to save her?" Alyssa said angrily as she looked into Hikaru's eyes.

"She's important to me! She's been with me since we were kids and I don't want to lose her!" Hikaru said loudly as he looked into Alyssa's eyes.

"You aren't the only person that she is important to. She is very important to me too! She is my older sister for God's sake! I really want to rescue her as much as you do but you don't see me risking my own life recklessly like you are." Alyssa replied angrily as she grabbed Hikaru by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm tormented more by the mere thought of her dying! I'm so used to seeing her smiling face whenever I come home! She saved me from myself years ago! I...I..." Hikaru attempted to say as he was at a loss for words while trying to hold back his tears. He curled his hands into fists, at which his nails dug into his flesh.

"I don't know what I want to do anymore! I just want her back by my side and I want it to stay that way!" Hikaru said loudly as he looked away from Alyssa.

"Listen to me very carefully, Hikaru as I am going to say this only once. Yoko has been in love with you ever since the time you were kids. She has been suffering this whole time because you keep hurting her by being oblivious to her feelings." Alyssa said seriously as she stared at Hikaru.

"I've...been hurting Yoko? She...she never once mentioned anything about it...I thought she meant it as...as a sibling..." Hikaru said shockingly as his eyes widened.

"You don't know how many times I had to comfort her when she cries due to you being too dense to realize that she loved you a whole lot more than a brother." Alyssa said angrily as she let her words sink in.

Hikaru tried to say something but the fact that Yoko had been hurt by him, because of her love for him, silenced him. There were words he wanted to say, but they simply couldn't leave his mouth. Alyssa released her grip on Hikaru. She turned away and shook her head before turning back to look at Hikaru. Alyssa gave Hikaru a fiery stare before coughing once to clear her throat.

"I'll ask you this question only once. I want you to look deep inside yourself and answer me honestly. Do you love Yoko?" Alyssa asked slowly so that the words could sink in. Hikaru fell to his knees as the news of Yoko's feelings for him sank in. He seemed like he was lost deep within his own heart as Alyssa asked him that question.

"What is your answer, Hikaru?" Alyssa asked seriously as she looked down at Hikaru.

"I...I...I think I love her... I love her. That's why I'm trying so hard." Hikaru answered as he looked up at Alyssa.

"That's good news. But I want you to promise me that you tell Yoko your feelings after we rescue her. I don't want to see her suffer any longer." Alyssa said seriously as she sat down next to Hikaru.

"If Yoko comes to me crying ever again, you are going to get it." Alyssa said seriously as she pulled her claymore out of the ground next to her with her right hand.

"Yea. I'll tell her or die trying." He told her as he gave her a wide grin. It seems like the heavy aura he had around him was lifted. Alyssa smiled slightly as she cleared her throat.

"Hikaru. I want you to listen to what I am going to sing." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Hikaru. Alyssa took a deep breath before she started to sing her own personal favorite song.

"_Suso ga nureta nara_

_kawaku no mateba ii_

_mizu oto wo tatete haneta_

_kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai_

_nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da_

_hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo_

_minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo_

_minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta_

_demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne_

_mou furikaettemo dare no kage mo nai_

_mizu tamari dake ga hikatta_

_ikiteku koto sore wa tachimukatte iku koto_

_sore ga wakatta nara ato wa fumidasu yuuki dake_

_doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto_

_shiawase to iu yume wi kanaete miseru yo_

_minna to hanaretemo donna ni tooku nattemo_

_atarashii asa ni kono boku wa ikiru yo_

_hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku nattemo_

_koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to_

_tatoe tsurakutemo yami ni tozasaretemo_

_kokoro no oku ni wa akari ga tomotteru yo_

_megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroida_

_mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo_

_me wo tojite mireba minna no waraigoe_

_naze ka sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono._"

Alyssa finished singing six minutes later since she sang it slowly so that it matched the rhythm of the song. Hikaru couldn't help but start crying when Alyssa finished singing. Hikaru felt Alyssa's emotions throughout the song. It took him about 15 minutes before he managed to rub his eyes with the back of his arm.

"What is that song about…, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked hesitantly as he looked at her with puffy eyes.

"This song is about a girl who has lost everyone she loved. She stumbled upon a puddle which represented all the tears that she shed. Initially, she avoided the puddle so that she didn't have to remember all the pain she gone through. One day, she remembered what everyone she loved had said. They told her that no matter what happens, she must continue living her life. Using this, she learns to continue living her life with the memories of the people she lost in her heart. These memories acts as a light that break through the darkness and it also becomes the girl's most precious treasure." Alyssa explained calmly as she wiped away tears with the back of her arm.

"That's similar to the song I sang before I left after you saved me." Hikaru chuckles as he also wiped away the tears.

"I see." Alyssa said calmly as Feuerdrache walked in front of Alyssa. Alyssa looked at Feuerdrache in confusion as Feuerdrache bowed and laid her head at Alyssa's feet.

"Your Majesty, I would like to swear my absolute loyalty to you." Feuerdrache said calmly and respectfully as she kept her head bowed. Hikaru silently watches as he got up from the ground. Alyssa placed her hand on Feuerdrache's head and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I, Alyssa T. Harlaown, accepts your proclamation of loyalty under one condition." Alyssa said calmly as she placed her hand on Feuerdrache's head. The Ancient Belkin seal on the back of her hand started to glow crimson-red.

"What is your one and only condition, Your Majesty?" Feuerdrache asked calmly as she looked at Alyssa curiously.

"My only condition is that you must call me by my first name, Alyssa when I am in public. I'll allow you to call me Your Majesty when I am around my friends or when I am at home." Alyssa explained calmly as she smiled at Feuerdrache.

"Understood, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered as she raised her head and looked at Alyssa. Feuerdrache's Ancient Belkin seal started to glow the same color as Alyssa's.

"Your Majesty, I have something that the previous Saint Kaiser left for her most worthy descendant." Feuerdrache said calmly as she used some of her mana to materialize an object. The object was a crimson-red crystal which was set into gold metal setting which had three gold triangle pieces attached to it. Alyssa accepted the gift from Feuerdrache as she bowed her head in respect.

"What is this, Feuerdrache?" Alyssa asked as she looked at Feuerdrache curiously.

"This is a neck pendent that will release your full power, Your Majesty. I have deemed you worthy enough to receive it." Feuerdrache answered calmly as a bright crimson light surrounded her. After a few seconds, Feuerdrache reappeared as a much smaller version of herself. She then flew up and landed on Alyssa's shoulder. She then started licking Alyssa's cheek which caused her to giggle slightly. Hikaru was lost in thought as he tried to absorb all the information that he was receiving. Suddenly, Hikaru's cell phone started ringing which caused him to answer the call. Hikaru's face grimaced as he pulled his head back away from his cell phone. Alyssa could hear Vivio's very irritated voice through the cellphone's speaker.

"Feuerdrache, do you know the name of my Saint Kaiser ancestor?" Alyssa asked Feuerdrache telepathically as she watched Hikaru's attempts to deal with the situation at hand.

"I do, Your Majesty. Her name was Erika Flammenden Herzen. She was also known as the Empress of The Crimson Flames." Feuerdrache answered back telepathically as she laid her head against Alyssa's cheek. Alyssa giggled slightly as she listened to the cell phone conversation between Vivio and Hikaru which to her looked bad for Hikaru.

"Where are you, Hikaru-nii?! You promised me that you and Alyssa-nee would watch movies with me so what's taking you so long." Vivio asked irritably which caused Hikaru to panic slightly as he thought of a way to calm Vivio down.

"Vivio. I'm sorry. I called Alyssa over to talk about something personal and we lost track of time." Hikaru explained as he tried to calm Vivio down.

"Are you sure? I am very upset with you right now, Hikaru-nii." Vivio asked in an unbelieving tone. Vivio had some doubts if Hikaru is being truthful.

"Yes, yes. I know I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay? How's this? How about I'll treat you and your friends to anything you want for a week?" Hikaru said calmly.

"Sounds good? We'll meet you at the front of the theater in a few. She brought Valkyrie, so it shouldn't take long. Yes. Okay. Bye." Hikaru said finally before he ended the cellphone call.

"I managed to calm Vivio down somewhat. Let's go to the movie theater before Vivio gets really angry." Hikaru said calmly after putting away his cell phone.

"You are extremely lucky that she didn't decide to come here and Starlight Breaker you." Alyssa answered calmly as laid her claymore on her shoulder with the blade touching her shoulder. Hikaru looked at her worriedly as he was concerned that the blade would cut into Alyssa's shoulder.

"Mjolnir, can you store my claymore inside one of your compartments for now? I'll ask Mari-san to custom make a scabbard for it tomorrow. If anyone has the most experience with Ancient Belkin blade weapons, it would be her." Alyssa asked calmly as she looked at Mjolnir.

"I would be very honored to store your sword for you, Your Majesty." Mjolnir answered respectfully. Hikaru scratched the back of his head as he chuckled at Mjolnir's response.

"Mjolnir, you don't have to call me Your Majesty since you are friends with me and Hikaru." Alyssa answered calmly as she shook her head.

"Calling you by your first name would be very disrespectful since you are royalty, Alyssa-sama." Mjolnir answered calmly as she stored Alyssa's claymore in her main compartment.

"It's about 8 PM right now. I think that we should get going, Princess." Hikaru said jokingly as he bowed respectfully which earned him a bonk on the head. Hikaru winced as he rubbed his head.

"We must make haste, Princess. Your chariot awaits!" Hikaru responded jokingly as he ran away from Alyssa. Alyssa and Feuerdrache looked at each other for a few seconds before Alyssa started running in order to catch up with Hikaru.


	19. Chapter 17 (A Visit to The TSAB Armory)

Chapter 17: The Visit to the TSAB Armory

**Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. I only own my original characters. No copyright intended.**

**Note: My friend, Phantomvenom20, collaborated with me on this chapter. Read his fanfiction, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Bork In Darkness**

**Author's note: /w/Grand_Master. Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket is based off the Grand Master Outfit of Elesis from Elsword.**

* * *

**Cranagan Business District**

**Movie Theater**

**12:00 AM**

"Well, Vivio. It is getting late so we should be going home." Hikaru said calmly as he checked his watch. Vivio let out as smile as she waved good-bye to Alyssa and Hikaru before walking away from the movie theater.

"Okay, Alyssa-nee. Okay, Hikaru-nii. I'll be leaving now." Vivio answered cheerfully as she started walking away.

"Are you sure that Vivio would be alright walking home this late at night, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked calmly as he looked at Alyssa.

"Don't worry. Her bodyguards are somewhere nearby and anyways no one ever messes with her unless they want to be in the center of a 10 meter deep crater." Alyssa answered calmly as she and Hikaru got on Valkyrie.

"Hey, Hikaru. Do you want to stay at my place for the time being?" Alyssa asked calmly as turned her head and looked at Hikaru.

"Sure. It's pretty lonely being home alone." Hikaru said calmly. He seemed more composed and honest than he was for the past year.

"I have a spare bedroom in my apartment that I don't use. You could stay as long as you want since you already suffered enough by being alone." Alyssa replied while smiling slightly before putting on her helmet.

"Thanks, Alyssa." Hikaru said as he smiled a bit. Alyssa turned to her attention to Feuerdrache.

"Are you safely secured, Feuerdrache?" Alyssa asked calmly as she looked at Feuerdrache who was currently sitting on Alyssa's shoulder.

"I am safely secured, Your Majesty." Feuerdrache answered calmly as she summoned a small Ancient Belkin mana circle in front of her which would stop the wind from blowing her off Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa started Valkyrie's engine and slowly pulled away from the sidewalk. Alyssa soon accelerated Valkyrie with her and Hikaru on it towards her apartment.

**Cranagan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**12:30 AM**

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." Alyssa said cheerfully as she and Hikaru walked into her apartment. Hikaru looked around the apartment which was painted white. Hikaru was surprised at how clean Alyssa's apartment was. It was totally different from his apartment which was messy most of the time due to Yoko not being there to clean up after him.

"The extra bedroom is right here." Alyssa said calmly while smiling as she unlocked the door that was next to her bedroom. Hikaru walked into the room and looked around. The room had the same color scheme as the rest of Alyssa's apartment. It was pretty spacious but it was plainly furnished with a queen sized bed that was placed against the northern wall of the room. There was a closet that was placed against the eastern wall of the room.

"I hope that room is comfortable enough for you, Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she placed her hand on Hikaru's left shoulder. Feuerdrache peeked her head into the room looking for Alyssa.

"Where is your room, Your Majesty?" Feuerdrache asked curiously as she peeked her head into the room where Hikaru and Alyssa were. Alyssa walked out of the room real quick so that she could show Feuerdrache where her room was which was next door. Hikaru laid down on the bed and close his eyes. He started thinking about everything that happened today. Eventually, he found himself falling asleep.

"Oh. Hikaru." Alyssa said calmly as she peeked into the room. Alyssa noticed that Hikaru was asleep so she quietly closed the door before walking into her own room and closing the door.

**Cranagan Business District**

**Alyssa's Apartment**

**7:00 AM**

"Alyssa." Hikaru called out as he opened the door to her room and walked in. Alyssa was busy looking at the mirror in front of her so she wasn't paying attention. Hikaru surprised Alyssa which caused her to turn red in the face. Hikaru chuckled as he saw that Alyssa's face was the same color as her hair. Hikaru noticed that Alyssa was wearing a rather unique dress.

"That's a cute dress. Going to a ball, Princess?" Hikaru said jokingly as he bowed respectfully which caused Alyssa to pout.

"This isn't just any normal dress. This is my new Barrier Jacket, Hikaru." Alyssa answered embarrassingly as she looked away from Hikaru.

"You look good in that dress, though. I'm sure that Yoko and Vivio will love it." Hikaru said calmly as he gave Alyssa an honest smile. Hikaru took a very detailed look at Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket.

Alyssa's Barrier Jacket had changed so that she currently wearing a one piece dress. The dress revealed the top part of her upper chest and the skirt goes midway down her thighs. The dress has black fabric in the center which covered the center-most part of the dress. It goes down the front of the dress before splitting at the beginning of the skirt. There was red trim on the outermost edge of the black fabric. The red trim wrapped around the white part which surrounded the black fabric as well as formed the trim of the skirt. The edge of the red trim connected to the back part of the dress that wrapped around Alyssa's body. Alyssa arms were covered by white gloves which went up past her shoulders before stopping where her arms connected to her body. Alyssa gains a set white forearm guards which starts from the backs of her hands and stops at her forearms. The red pauldrons started below her shoulders and wrapped around the top part of her upper arm before continuing down to where her forearm guards ended. Alyssa also gains side-skirt armor which started from the top of the dress skirt. Two black and silver metal half rings with a gold chain connecting them to the top edge of the side skirt armor. The side skirt armor were opened in the front and had a billowing flow like it was submerged in water. Finally, Alyssa gains black thigh-highs that were protected by white shin guards that extended into high heel shoes and a red and white choker with a jewel as a brooch. There was a short ribbon-like tie that connected to end of the brooch. Alyssa hairstyle also changed so that it extends to the middle of her back with a wind braid that flowed downwards with her hair. Her frontal side bangs also grew out so that they touch the upper part of her chest and her frontal bangs grew out so that they nearly covered her eyes.

"I don't really like wearing dresses too much." Alyssa replied embarrassedly as she looked at Hikaru.

"Well, you should wear them more often. Besides, princesses should wear dresses more often." Hikaru chuckled as he quickly closed the door. Alyssa shook her head real quick before looking at the mirror again. She thought quietly for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"I can't really complain since this is the Grandmaster outfit that my ancestor wore all those centuries back. I don't really want to disrespect her and her memory so I'll try to be proud about wearing this." Alyssa thought quietly as she deactivated her Barrier Jacket and walked out of her room. She and Hikaru had long day ahead of them.

**TSAB Central Office**

**Outside the TSAB Device Armory**

**8:00 AM**

"Hikaru, I managed to talk my way into allowing you access to the TSAB Central Office. There is one condition though." Alyssa said calmly as she walked up to Hikaru after she finished talking to the head of the TSAB Central Office.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked as he tilted his head.

"I have to accompany you during the whole time that you are in the TSAB Central Office." Alyssa said calmly as she looked at Hikaru.

"Sure. I won't be wondering off anyways and I might be of some help to Mari-san." Hikaru answered as he nodded.

"Somehow, word about my heritage has spread all around the TSAB Central Office. I feel a headache coming on." Alyssa said calmly as she started shaking her head.

"How did that happen? Or rather how could it?" Hikaru asked calmly as he tilted his head.

"Many members of the TSAB are also members of the Saint Church. I have a hunch somebody accidentally overhead the chat between the Saint Church's nuns about me and they must have spread it among themselves. It must have spread from there after that." Alyssa said calmly as she motioned for Hikaru to follow her into the TSAB device armory.

"Ah, I see. Well, you'll find a way to get used to it." Hikaru said as he patted Alyssa's head once.

"Princesses must be composed and dignified at all times." Hikaru said as he chuckled. Alyssa smiled slightly as she pretended to bonk Hikaru on the head. Hikaru smiled and pretended to rub the spot where Alyssa had "bonked" him.

"Hikaru. I have gotten used to you calling me Princess already so I don't mind anymore if you call me that in public. Anyways, my heritage is part of my being so I might as well accept it." Alyssa said calmly as she started patting Hikaru's head.

"I know. It's still fun to say it." Hikaru said cheerfully as he chuckled. He pretended to swat away Alyssa's hand in order to ruffle her hair. Alyssa didn't pout as she usually does which surprised Hikaru.

"How about I escort, Her Highness, to the armory?" Hikaru asked respectfully as he bowed cheerfully.

"Sure, I don't mind." Alyssa answered while smiling slightly. Hikaru, Feuerdrache, and Alyssa walked into the TSAB Device armory. Luckily for Alyssa, word about her heritage has reached the Engineering department but they treated her normally despite that. Feuerdrache attracted a lot of attention though due to her chibi form being too cute for many of the female staff members to resist. They clamored around Alyssa begging her to allow them to pet Feuerdrache. Feuerdrache looked at Alyssa in confusion since she was not used to getting this much attention. Hikaru planned to intervene but he saw Vivio walking up to the commotion. She had the palm of her hand facing towards the ceiling. Vivio started charging mana into a pink colored ball with her hand.

"Starlight Breaker." Vivio said calmly as she looked at everyone while still holding the mana ball. Every one of the female staff members turned around in shock before they backed well away from Alyssa, Hikaru, and Feuerdrache. Vivio made sure that most of the female staff members were well away from them before walking up to Alyssa and Hikaru.

"Alyssa-nee." Vivio said cheerfully as she glomped her older sister in a childish fashion. Alyssa quickly returned the hug while Hikaru chuckled at the two sister's interactions. Feuerdrache took an interest in Vivio as she was moving her head in order to get a better view of Vivio. Vivio noticed this so she started patting Feuerdrache's head. Feuerdrache responded favorably to this by allowing Vivio to pet her for some time.

"Alyssa-nee. What is the name of your cute pet dragon?" Vivio asked curiously as she stopped patting Feuerdrache's head. Vivio hadn't met Feuerdrache at the movie theater since Feuerdrache requested that she stay with Valkyrie and her reason was that she might scare the movie goers with her presence.

"Her name is Feuerdrache and she is kind of my "familiar", Vivio-chan." Alyssa explained hesitantly as she started stroking Feuerdrache's head.

"She is so cute that I want to hug her." Vivio said cheerfully while squealing slightly. A few minutes later, a small white bunny appeared and floated nearby Vivio. Mary-san accompanied the white rabbit as she had just finished upgrading it. The white rabbit looked at Vivio before from what Alyssa could make out happily waving both its arms. Alyssa giggled slightly at the sight.

"Hello there, Chris." Alyssa and Hikaru said simultaneously which cause Chris to turn around and give them the same happy two arm wave at both of them. Mary-san walked up to Chris and took one final look at him before giving Vivio the thumbs up.

"Chris is all ready to go, Vivio-chan. I managed to upgrade him so that he would provide superior damage mitigation." Mary-san said happily as she watched Vivio play with Chris for a bit.

"Thank you, Mary-san. It will be perfect for the incoming DSAA Inter-Middle Tournament." Vivio said confidently as she walked away with Chris floating right behind her. Apparently, Vivio had the whole day off so she decided to spend it training for the tournament. Hikaru was curious about the tournament since he thought that that would be the perfect venue to see if his skills has improved.

"Alyssa, what is the DSAA Inter-Middle Tournament?" Hikaru asked telepathically after Vivio walked away.

"It's a fighting tournament held every year in Central Mid-Childa. The age range for entry is starts from age 16 and ends at age 26. It used to be that the age range allowed for entry was from age 10 to age 19 but the DSAA changed it recently for safety reasons. All the best fighters on Mid-Childa gather together and fight in elimination style matches. The top three fighters of the tournament gets to represent Mid-Childa in the DSAA Multi-Dimensional Tournament. I participated in the tournament two years after I met you and Yoko and I managed to make it to the Multi-Dimensional Championship. In the end, I got second place." Alyssa answered telepathically as Mary-san turned towards Alyssa and Hikaru.

"Oh, Alyssa-san. How can I help you today?" Mary-san asked cheerfully as she turned her attention to Alyssa and Hikaru.

"Well, Mary-san. Can you custom make a scabbard for this?" Alyssa asked calmly as she took out her claymore from Mjolnir's storage compartment. Mary-san took one look at Alyssa's sword before the look of fascination appeared on her face. Mary-san regained her composure a few seconds later.

"Sure. Please follow me to my office, Alyssa." Mary-san said formally as she motioned for Alyssa and Hikaru to follow her to her office. Alyssa, Hikaru, and Mary-san entered her office a few minutes later. Mary-san then instructed Alyssa to place her claymore on the table. Mary-san then started a thorough examination of Alyssa's claymore for any signs of damage to the blade or to other parts of the sword.

"Well, your sword in excellent condition Alyssa. What kind of scabbard do you want made for it?" Mary asked calmly as she looked at Alyssa.

"Can you try to make the best scabbard for it, Mary-san?" Alyssa answered calmly as she looked at Alyssa.

"I can do that for you. Can you give me a few hours? I'll have it ready for you by then." Mary-san said calmly as she prepared some tools.

"Take all the time you need, Mary-san. I don't mind waiting for a while." Alyssa said calmly as she turned around and prepared to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked curiously as she was about to leave Mary's office.

"I'll just jog around the perimeter of the TSAB Central Office for a bit." Alyssa answered calmly as she walked out of Mary's office with Feuerdrache on her shoulder. Hikaru decided that he wanted to jog around as well but Mari needed some help with some things.

"Hey, Hikaru. Can you help me lift up Alyssa's claymore?" Mary-san asked exhaustingly after trying to lift up Alyssa's claymore. Mary-san had tried with all her might to lift it up but the claymore won't even budge.

"Sure." Hikaru answered as walked over to where Mary-san was and tried to lift up Alyssa's claymore. He had barely lift it up a few inches before his arms started to hurt badly.

"Alyssa's sword is extremely heavy. I could barely lift it." Hikaru exclaimed loudly as he set Alyssa's claymore down again. Hikaru then looked at Mary-san with a surprised look on his face.

"How does Alyssa swing this, Hikaru?" Mary-san asked calmly as she turned to her computer console and inserted a data disc. Mary-san projected the data unto the large screen that was imbedded into the wall.

"She swings it single-handedly with her right hand. The sword seems weightless to her and she seems to move extremely fast while wielding it." Hikaru explained as he started rubbing his sore arms.

"I see. This sword is called the Empress Blade and it is of Ancient Belkin manufacture. Records show that there is only one of these blades currently in existence. This weapon was specifically designed for only a specific Saint Kaiser to use." Mary-san explained as she looked at Hikaru seriously.

"How in the world did she manage to get her hands on the rarest blade on Ancient Belka?" Mary-san asked surprisingly as she turned her head towards her computer screen. Hikaru scratched the back of his head while he was trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

"I am not sure since I barely found out that Alyssa had the blade when we dueled in the park yesterday. My guess is that she had the blade in her possession ever since God knows when." Hikaru explained nonchalantly.

"Luckily for us, I got the data on the Empress Blade here in the disc I inserted into the computer. There is information on an upgrade to the Empress Blade as well as design plans for its scabbard. The only thing is that there are multiples levels of encryption protecting it." Mary-san explained calmly as she looked at Hikaru.

"And you want me to help you crack the encryption?" Hikaru asked calmly as he smiled at Mary-san.

"Yep." Mary-san said calmly as she gave Hikaru a calm smile. Hikaru gladly walked up to the console that Mary-san was looking before cracking his knuckles. He was about to start typing when Mari-san asked him something.

"Have you notice any changes in Alyssa's device Arm Schneider, Hikaru?" Mary-san asked curiously as she leaned against the wall.

"Hmm... Well, I noticed that she gained a new Barrier Jacket when I accidentally walked in on her while she was trying it on." Hikaru answered hesitantly as he continued typing. Mary-san asked how Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket looked like. Hikaru explained in as much detail as he could. Mary-san's face grew serious as she listened to Hikaru description of Alyssa's new Barrier Jacket.

"Hikaru, did Alyssa ever tell you anything about her ancestry?" Mary-san said curiously as she brought up a picture from the Ancient Belkin era.

"Hmm? Not really. I just know that she's royalty and that's about it. I didn't really ask much about it. How come?" Mary-san looked through the database and brought up a picture.

The picture showed a young woman who looked exactly like Alyssa. She also looked about the same age. The most interesting thing about the picture is that the young woman was wearing the exact same Barrier Jacket as the one Hikaru saw Alyssa trying out earlier.

"Who is this, Mary-san?" Hikaru asked in a confused fashion.

"This is Erika F. Herzen. She is Alyssa's direct ancestor as well as one of the Saint Kaisers of Ancient Belka. The Barrier Jacket you described earlier was her Grandmaster Barrier Jacket." Mary-san answered calmly and seriously.

"Grandmaster? Was she like a leader of a group of knights or a dojo?" Hikaru asked Mary-san curiously.

"I am not sure, Hikaru. Only Alyssa would know the whole story about her ancestor since she is the one with her genetic memories. You should ask her personally." Mary-san answered calmly as she turned back to her computer console.

"Alright. I'll ask when she comes by or when we return home. Well, there you go, Mary-san. I managed to crack the first two encryptions but the third one requires Alyssa as it voice-locked as well as it requires Arm Schneider to be in range." Hikaru answered as he turned to look at Mary-san.

"Oh, Mari-san. How is the scabbard coming along?" Alyssa asked curiously as she walked in after completing like twenty laps around the TSAB Central Office.

"Well, the disc that contains the design plans for the scabbard is encrypted and we need your help with it." Mary-san explained calmly as Alyssa walked into Mary's office. Alyssa saw the picture that Mary-san had shown Hikaru. She started feeling extremely light-headed all of the sudden. She barely managed to walk a couple steps forward before she passed out suddenly. Memories from the very distant past started flashing through her head.

_Flashback_

_**The Planet of Atlas (TSAB Administered World # 4)**_

_**The Crimson Knights Camp**_

_**Year 400 of the Old Calender**_

"_Grandmaster." An armed soldier called out as he gave a salute to the crimson-haired teenager who was sitting on a hill that overlooked the valley. She was clad in her Barrier Jacket with her extremely large claymore lying next to her. She turned her head and looked at the soldier in surprise as she wasn't expecting any soldiers to be in camp since she gave them all a well-deserved break._

"_At ease, soldier. What brings you here, soldier despite the fact I have given everyone a break from their duties?" The crimson-haired girl asked concernedly as the soldier handed her a letter._

"_Grandmaster, bandits have started attacking the Town of Firestone. The townspeople have requested help in dealing with them. " The soldier answered respectfully as the crimson-haired teenager read the letter. The girl stood up and dusted herself off before turning to the soldier._

"_How many soldiers are available to fight, soldier?" The crimson-haired girl asked calmly as she sheathed her claymore._

"_None of the soldiers had left the camp, Grandmaster. They all want to stay by your side wherever you go." The soldier explained respectfully_

"_Ok, then. Tell all the men to prepare to move out! We are going to assist the Town of Firestone in fighting off the bandits!" The crimson-haired teenager commanded determinedly as the soldier got ready for combat._

"_Understood, Grandmaster." The soldier answered respectfully as he prepared to inform the rest of the Crimson Knights about their order to move out._

_End of Flashback_

"Alyssa! Alyssa!" Hikaru called out loudly as he caught Alyssa before she could hit the ground. He gently lowered her to the ground just in case if she hit her head on anything. Alyssa opened her eyes a few minutes later. She was sweating bullets and was panting loudly as she sat up and looked at a very concerned Hikaru.

"Are you alright, Alyssa?" Hikaru asked concernedly as he looked over Alyssa's body for any signs of injuries. Hikaru relaxed somewhat when he discovered that Alyssa wasn't injured but he looked at her with concern still.

"I am alright, Hikaru. I just had a flashback about my ancestor from the time of Ancient Belka." Alyssa answered reassuringly as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her arm. Hikaru offered to help Alyssa stand up just in case that her legs were still wobbly. Alyssa declined before getting up on her feet.

"Are you alright, Alyssa-san?" Mary-san asked seriously as she turned to face Alyssa.

"I am fine, Mary-san. Let's get the third and final encryption unlocked." Alyssa said calmly as she gave a voice sample. The disc accepted Alyssa's voice sample and it unlocked both the Empress Blade's upgrade as well as the design plans for its scabbard. Alyssa turned around and looked at Mary-san with a smile.

"There you go, Mary-san." Alyssa said calmly as she turned to Hikaru. Mary-san walked up to the table where Alyssa's sword was before she started to take out some more tools from her toolbox.

"Thank you, Alyssa-san. I can finally start working on your sword now. I'll bring your sword to you when I am finished with all the stuff I want to do with it, Alyssa-san." Mary-san answered calmly as she started examining the Empress Blade's sword upgrade data. After a few minutes of examining the data, Mary-san started working on Alyssa's sword.

"Hey, Hikaru. Let's go to the training field for a little bit. There are a couple of things that I want to teach you." Alyssa said calmly while she looked at Hikaru with a very confident look in her eyes while smiling. Hikaru was still very concerned about Alyssa, but he smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Let's go. I look forward to what the Princess has to teach me." Hikaru answered gratefully as he bowed jokingly yet respectfully.


End file.
